The Price of Peace
by looneyluna
Summary: Sozin’s War has ended. The survivors work toward peace. But diplomacy and progress is threatened by the internal strife of the Fire Nation. Zutara, TophSokka, IrohOC, AzulaOMC, AangMeng. Updated 1008
1. Chapter 1

The Price of Peace

Summary – Sozin's War has ended. Five years since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, the survivors work toward peace. But diplomacy and progress is threatened by the internal strife of the Fire Nation – a distant relative's claim to the throne. Vicious attacks have been launched against all nations in an effort to discredit Zuko, now Fire Lord. Always shrewd, Iroh convinces Zuko to marry to secure the throne.

A/N – Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. No copyright infringement intended. This is my first Avatar fic, so I am learning the ropes. Many thanks to for a resource page. Ships include Zutara, Iroh/OFC, and Aang/Meng.

Warning There is an attempted non-con scene in this chapter only. It deals with the OFC. It is very minimal and not explicit.

-----

Chapter One --

Reading the report, Iroh ran a hand over his bearded face warily. Qiang's supporters had shown no mercy. Their attacks were becoming more spectacular and more deadly, designed to discredit Zuko and the Fire Nation. The village beneath Mt. Mahaku had fallen victim to his cousin's descendant, a madman who claimed to be Ozai's successor. A memory danced to the surface. He and Zuko had been in pursuit of the Avatar. The old fortuneteller had offered to tell his fortune and he had refused, telling her that there was only one mystery left for him.

The citizens of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation were restless. The political landscape of their world was becoming increasingly hostile. Zuko had better act quickly. The threat to his throne was very real. The other nations still distrusted the Fire Nation, even five years after the end of the war Sozin had started so long ago.

Iroh closed his eyes and bowed his head. In all his years, he had never known a day's peace. He had been born into war – lived it and breathed it as though it were a way of life. Even now, he had difficulty with the concept of peace. I seemed as elusive as ever.

There were those who did not recognize Zuko as Fire Lord. His banishment along with his subsequent "betrayal" of his nation tainted his rule. There were those of the other nations that would never trust Zuko, even after the generous reparations the Fire Nation had paid. He had turned against his own father and sister, helping the Avatar into the palace and putting an end to the war. The Fire Nations' treasury was near bankrupt, but reparations would never be enough to ease the guilt. How did one pay for a hundred years of war?

The Fire Nation was divided, standing on the brink of civil war. The warmongers, the ones who could not imagine a life without war, rallied to Qiang's cause, declaring him the rightful Fire Lord of a once proud nation. The others stood aside -- too tired to fight any more battles. This generation deserved peace and his nephew had been charged with keeping that peace.

They forgot that he was the rightful heir to the throne. If it weren't for him, Zuko would have been put to death for killing his sister and betraying his father. Iroh had had to walk a fine diplomatic line to see his nephew seated on the throne – his rightful place.

Qiang had been furious, rallying wayward warriors to his cause and carrying out deadly terrorist attacks against the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. They had even targeted their own people.

A great wave of unrest had rippled across the lands ever since the attacks. Qiang had to be stopped. The throne needed to be secured. The people were losing faith. Zuko needed to act.

"No!" a shrill voice cried out.

The unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh followed next. Cruel laughter echoed against the walls.

"I want what I paid for, Earth Kingdom whore!"

Flinging some coins onto the table, Iroh pulled his cloak over his head and walked into the courtyard to find a group of young Fire Nation soldiers standing around.

"Please!" a quivering voice pleaded.

Iroh pushed his way through the crowd, the soldiers so transfixed with the scene in front of them that they did not notice him.

"See how she begs!" a soldier shouted, which was quickly followed by rambunctious laughter.

He made his way to the front and gasped at what he saw.

The woman screamed as her clothing was torn from her body.

The soldier growled and undid his trousers, uncaring and immodest as he exposed his buttocks to the crowd. He had the woman pinned beneath him.

With little effort, Iroh widened his stance and made a subtle sweeping movement with his hand. He watched in satisfaction as the attacking soldier yelped and jumped up, swatting at his ass as though it were still on fire. He smirked. He hadn't actually set the soldier on fire. He had just given him a little shock.

Their entertainment ruined, the soldiers pinpointed the source of energy and immediately started jeering at him.

"Asshole!"

"Bastard!"

"Who do you think you are!" one voice yelled.

He whipped the hood of his cloak back, exposing his identity and the markings of respected rank. The response was immediate. Most of their tanned faces turned a deathly pale, one of the soldiers even passing out.

"Gen-General Iroh!" a soldier to his left gasped. "W-we –"

Giving the lieutenant a stern glare, he took his cloak off and covered the cowering woman. Her dark raven hair shielded one breast as her hand cupped the other. Even bruised and battered, she was exquisite, reminding him of a painting he had enjoyed gazing at as a small boy.

The perpetrator put his clothing to rights and stood at attention.

Iroh held up his hand as the lieutenant tried to explain. "I have seen enough."

All the soldiers stood still and said nothing.

"All of you are guilty of a serious crime," stated Iroh solemnly.

The woman sobbed silently, pulling the cloak tighter.

Iroh sighed, unwilling to cause the young woman more harm. "Report to your captain. I will set your punishment at a later time."

The unit of soldiers hurried away from the scene.

Kneeling next to the woman, Iroh waited for her to stop trembling. "Perhaps you would enjoy a soothing cup of tea," he suggested softly.

Her eyes snapped open as though she had just become aware of her savior's presence. They were the color of a starless night, blacker than any ink he had ever written with. They were wide and swam with tears.

"I find a cup of tea very helpful after I've had a bad day," he said, repeating the invitation to the young woman. "After that and some fresh clothes, I'll take you back to your family."

------

The next day –

"I have dispatched relief workers to the village, Lord Zuko. They should arrive by tomorrow. There are few survivors. The insurgents harnessed the power of a nearby volcano to destroy the village."

"And what of the search for Qiang and his followers?" the former prince asked, his tone deceptively calm.

The admiral tensed. "Lord Zuko, surely you realize with the reparations that we –"

Springing from his chair, Zuko slammed his fists on the ornate table. "I want results, not excuses! I am well aware of our nation's problems! I –"

"Lord Zuko," his uncle's calming voice rang out, "I am sure no one is questioning your knowledge, but the military is stretched thin and the aid may be too late. The Earth Kingdom has already dispatched relief workers. The attack happened several days ago. We only heard about it yesterday. There were few survivors. I have even received reports that the Avatar himself is there."

His uncle's words did little to soothe him, but he adhered to the elder's wisdom and nodded his acknowledgment of the information. Nothing could console him anymore. The burden of his responsibilities would break a lesser man.

"Send what aid we can," announced Zuko, waving a dismissive hand. It didn't take long for the room to clear. Everyone was afraid of him -- everyone except Uncle Iroh, who was staring thoughtfully at him.

His silence disturbed him more than his lectures. "What?" Zuko snapped irritably.

"I was just thinking," Iroh replied softly.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Zuko thought as he sat down next to the older man.

"Qiang will not give up or go away. He is a formidable tactician. He works to discredit the Fire Nation, to cast shadows of doubt upon your rule. The other nations are disquieted, concerned about the rumors of Fire Nation soldiers burning villages. You represent stability and peace, something generations have gone without far too long. You walk a precarious line, Lord Zuko." His uncle bowed his head and tucked his hands in the sleeves of his robe, a stance Zuko was all too familiar with.

"How so, Uncle?"

"You must rule with a firm, yet soft grip. The wounds of Sozin's war will echo for generations to come. People of all nations will look to their leaders to heal those wounds. They want security – tangible, visible proof of that security. Qiang's claim to the throne is a valid one. If Qiang staged a coupe…claimed the throne, I shudder to think of what he would do. If you were to secure the throne…"

Rolling his eyes, Zuko stood and started pacing around the table. "Our nation is nearly bankrupt. Our military is practically non-existent. And you want me to sire an heir?" With each word, his voice grew louder. Yes, he had concubines, desirous women that he felt very little desire for. His burdens weighed heavily upon his shoulder. He shuffled from council to council. He barely had time for a decent meal, much less time to enjoy the company of his harem.

"Not just an heir," his uncle continued. "You should marry. Take a bride of another nation, preferably someone of affluence, better yet, a famous war heroine. A dowry would be nice."

He stood there, his mouth slack, unbelieving his ears. He had rarely questioned his uncle's sanity, but he was starting to wonder. Perhaps Uncle Iroh was kidding. Zuko shook his head in disbelief, unable to believe what he was about to say.

"Fine," he stated, eyeing the older man skeptically. "If you find someone who meets those qualifications, I shall marry her. I'll sire so many heirs, they can grow up and stab one another in the back for the throne."

Iroh hid his grin as the younger man walked out. Whereas Zuko thought he was humoring an old fool, Iroh was going to take him at his word. He would present his nephew with a choice he couldn't refuse.

-------

TBC


	2. Interlude 1

Summary – Aang arrives at the village of Mahaku and finds survivors.

Interlude One –

The volcano had left little in its path except bits and pieces of the lives that had once been there. Stepping on the newest layer of hardened earth, Aang winced. It was still warm. With little thought, he cooled the black rock and made his way into what remained of Aunt Wu's village.

Few had survived. Those who did were huddled beneath an outcropping of trees that had miraculously been untouched. There were few patches of untouched earth, verifying the rumors of Firebenders.

Aang frowned. There were so many questions. How had the Firebenders manipulated molten rock?

"Aang!" a familiar voice called out. "Over here!"

Looking over his shoulder, the Avatar waved at Sokka. In a way, he envied the tall Water Tribe warrior. He still wore the traditional garb of his people, his warrior's tale having grown wild. Unlike Katara, Sokka had stayed with him when he had decided to return to the Southern Air Temple. Katara had returned to the Southern Water Tribe in an effort to help rebuild their village.

After the war and the four years of peace negotiations, Aang had returned to the Southern Air Temple – truly the last of his kind. Sokka had followed him, staying remarkably quiet and out of the way. When Aang had first arrived at the temple, he had gone to his old room and had slept for three days. Harnessing the Avatar spirit always left him exhausted. Sokka had looked after Momo and Appa for him.

He knew he was searching for something. Perhaps it was purpose. He may be one hundred seventeen years old, but he felt seventeen.

Kicking a loose rock, he walked toward Sokka and the villagers. Sokka was standing by a small group, trying his best to calm a wailing baby. As he drew nearer, Aang recognized the voice before he saw her.

"Don't hold her like that," Meng, Aunt Wu's assistant instructed sternly. "Hold her like this."

Aang smiled, genuine relief flooding through him. Her robe was tattered and smudged with soot. Her pigtails were gone. In their place was a wild nest of black hair. When her eyes met his, she smiled, revealing the wide gap between her two front teeth.

"Aang!" she cried, shoving the baby into Sokka's arms and running toward him. Instinctively, he braced himself as she flung herself into his arms. There was no decorum, no attempt at maintaining a "proper" distance. The hug was an affirmation – an affirmation of life.

Wrapping his arms around Meng, Aang held her. Her hair tickled his nose. He couldn't understand anything she was saying because she was mumbling against his chest.

A discreet clearing of Aunt Wu's throat finally broke the two apart. "I told you he would come back," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Sokka rolled his eyes and handed the baby to its mother.

"I see you are still in anguish." The old fortuneteller sniffed with indifference, remembering the Water Tribe warrior's skepticism over her powers.

"And just what am I supposed to be in anguish over?" snapped Sokka defensively.

Aang rolled his eyes.

"Just wait," Aunt Wu answered.

Meng stepped away hastily. "Aunt Wu said you would come back."

"I'm sorry about your village." Aang glanced at the people around him, seeing their hopeful expressions.

Meng giggled nervously. "It will be okay. Aunt Wu predicted –"

"Oh really?" Sokka questioned.

"Sokka…" Aang said in warning. Now was not the time to argue about fortune telling.

"It was the oddest thing, Avatar Aang," Aunt Wu stated, staring at the dormant volcano. "They came in the night, dressed in Fire Nation uniforms, but they weren't Fire Nation soldiers."

"What do you mean?" The strange feeling in Aang's stomach grew.

The old fortuneteller's eyes were sorrowful. "Look around. The earth has changed."

Unnatural rivulets of cooled magma covered older patches of soil. "That's because they weren't Firebenders! They were Earthbenders!" he exclaimed, answering his earlier question.

Aunt Wu nodded in agreement. "That is the same conclusion I came to, young Avatar. Firebenders create and use fire. They would not need to harness the heat of the volcano."

Looking around worriedly, Aang bowed his head and tried to make sense of the information.

He had isolated himself from the rest of the world for a reason. He had been so tired. He had needed to attend to the burial of his friends and loved ones. He had withdrawn from the world and all its problems – just as he had so long ago. The balance was tipping. He could feel the elements struggling for dominance. He needed to do something to steady the balance soon. Of that, he was certain.

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two --

Kicking the snow from her kamiks, Katara smiled. Her home was just that – her home, well actually, it was her father's home. The Southern Water Tribe would never rival the grandiose of the Northern Tribe, but it was still growing. It seemed that there were more supplies than there were people, which wasn't a bad thing. It was just odd.

She had returned to help her people rebuild, to help them heal. Though she had very little training in the healing arts, she could not ignore the gift. Her father had traveled to the Fire Nation capital for the summit, fostering the fragile diplomacy that had settled between the four nations – actually three.

Aang was the last Air Nomad. No amount of reparations could make up for the genocide against his people.

Sitting next to the fire pit, Katara stoked the glowing embers, her thoughts teetering on the edge of youthful memories. The long journey from the South to the North Pole, their pursuers – first Zuko, then Azula.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and trying to bury them deep. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think about the uneasy alliance between the banished prince and her best friend. Together, they had defeated Ozai, Zuko bearing the brunt of his father's wrath. She had exhausted herself, healing the festering burns, ensuring that he lived to take his father's place.

Iroh had never left Zuko's side, watching in anguished silence as she used the healing water. She had summoned a reserve strength she hadn't even realized she had possessed. Only later, when Sokka had tended to her, did she find how tenuous a line she had traveled. She had touched the spirit world, channeling the Water Spirit and healing Zuko's fatal wounds.

The dreams still haunted her, the fortuneteller predicting her marriage to a powerful bender, her journey alongside her mother in the spirit world as they looked for the path back to her body. There was another entity, someone she had never met before – a spirit with such sorrow that it permeated the fabric of time and space.

Knowing the struggle would take its toll, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the memories.

_"It isn't your time, Katara," her mother chanted as if it were a mantra, guiding her to the portal that would carry the young Waterbender out of the spirit world._

_"But I don't want to go," Katara pleaded, clutching her mother's intangible sleeve. "I want to stay."_

_"There is much to do," her mother replied sternly. "You must heal the people."_

_Feeling the overwhelming sorrow press upon her, she shuddered. "I can't! I won't! I don't want to! Please don't make me go back!"_

_Her mother solidified before her, grasping her shoulders and shaking her gently. "I know life is painful, but you mustn't give up! You will heal him." She looked around, her eyes wide with fear. They were being followed, by what she wasn't sure._

_A young Fire Nation soldier appeared behind her mother. He had a stout build and a round face, his eyes somehow familiar to her. "You must hurry! They are coming!"_

_"Who is coming?" Katara asked as her mother pushed her toward a swirling pool of light._

_"It isn't your time," was her mother's only reply as she forced Katara into the pool._

She had woken several days later, Sokka softly snoring next to her.

_There were cots all around the room, a makeshift hospital of sorts. Soldiers and civilians moaned. The war had not discriminated. Chaos still reigned. The scent of death still lingered in the air._

_She was powerless to stop the tide of tears as they spilled onto her cheeks. She had wanted to stay with her mother. She had wanted to leave the ugliness of war behind._

_"I am glad you found your way back, young Waterbender," Iroh whispered above the sounds of suffering. "I thank you for my nephew's life. He is destined for greatness, work I would not be able to complete before I return."_

_Still groggy from her long sleep, Katara could only stare at the old Fire Nation general. "What?" Then her eyes fell to Zuko, taking in his sleeping form. Only his old scars remained._

_"Don't get me wrong," Iroh sighed. "I look forward to seeing my son again. He is the one who sent me back."_

_Katara stared at him blankly. "I don't understand."_

_Reaching out, Iroh touched her hair. "You were in the spirit world. When you were healing Prince Zuko, I watched as you touched his soul. Tui, the Ocean Spirit took you, encasing you in its beautiful light. It protected you, watched over you as you traveled through the other realm."_

_"The spirit world?" Her eyes widened as she looked at the silvery-white strand of hairs that now mingled with her dark brown ones._

_"Relax, young one," he replied, his tone oddly calming. "The Moon and the Ocean Spirit are safe in their northern oasis."_

_She wiped the tears away. "I s-saw my mother."_

_"Katara?" Sokka's voice was groggy on the other side of the bed, her brother's hand grabbing one of hers._

_"I'm okay, Sokka," she said, and turned toward Iroh. "I didn't want to come back, but she kept saying it wasn't my time."_

_"That is what is what my son, Lu Ten, said to me when I journeyed to the spirit world. He told me that I had to return to help Zuko. He was a selfless warrior."_

_The vision of the Fire Nation soldier flashed in her mind. It was Lu Ten. It had to be. He looked just like his father, only younger. "He was there! He had a sword. He told me to hurry. The others were coming."_

_Iroh bowed his head. "Even in the spirit world, my son knows no peace."_

_Katara shuddered, listening to Iroh's words and remembering the great sorrow that surrounded her. Perhaps wanting to stay there wasn't such a good idea after all. "There was someone else too. Someone, I couldn't see. But I could feel her. Yes, it was a woman. I know it was."_

_Sighing, Iroh cleared his throat. "That is probably Zuko's mother." He leaned closer to her, looking over his shoulder to make sure his nephew was still asleep. "The palace is rife with rumors. Some say she killed herself. Others say, Ozai had her executed. Either way, Ursa's spirit surrounds Zuko. Her love for him keeps her trapped between the realms. I suspect she is waiting. She is waiting for Zuko to find happiness."_

_A shiver ran up her spine. "How do you know all this?"_

_Stroking his beard thoughtfully, Iroh leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "It is merely speculation."_

"Katara?" Gran Gran's soft voice broke her reverie. "Are you well, my child?"

"Yes, of course." She gave the older woman a weak smile and sat up.

"You received a letter today," her grandmother announced softly, handing the letter to her. "It came by special courier. He is waiting for your reply."

She ripped it open and unfolded the parchment with shaky hands. A letter was unheard of in these parts, even in summertime.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wish I could say that I was writing with good news, but I am afraid that is not the case. New threats have arisen. The stability of a strong nation hangs vicariously in the balance. The peace we have worked so hard to maintain unravels in our hands. I need you. I need your strength and wit, dearest Katara. I hope for no reply, only to hear your laughter soon._

_May blessings follow you,_

_Father_

Wasting no time, Katara gathered few items for the journey to the Fire Nation capital. Her father's letter was cryptic, causing her worry to grow. Was he ill? Was there a plague? Question after question tumbled through her mind as she readied for her journey. No matter what the answers, she knew she had to go.

A/N – Reviews are the food for starving fan fiction authors. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Better yet, a beta reader would be greatly appreciated. Anybody want to volunteer?


	4. Interlude 2

Summary – Aang ponders the mysteries of women and what happened at Mt. Mahaku. Interlude Two – 

Bowing to the old fortuneteller, Aang backed out of his former mentor's room. "Goodnight, Aunt Wu."

The move from Mt. Mahaku had been exhausting, some of the villagers becoming ill from the difference in elevation. It had taken only one trip from the burned village to the Southern Air Temple. Appa had handled it with ease. After all, they had only the clothes on their backs.

Walking down the long hall, he paused by Meng's room. To say she had changed would be an understatement. _She has bumps – girl bumps_. Just as he was contemplating Meng's bumps, the door opened and wide brown eyes went wide with surprise.

Her hair was piled high on her head, resembling some intricate nest. She was dressed in a traditional monk's robe that was two sizes too big for her. This was a monastery after all. He'd grown up here. He had never been around girls…ladies…much.

"H-hi, Aang!" she greeted him with a warm smile, tugging on the robe in an effort to protect her modesty. "What are you doing here?"

Aang was speechless. In moving the material, she had given him a glimpse of her bumps! "I uh…"

She stumbled past him, trying to walk, but her feet kept getting caught in the material of the long robe. Grabbing his shoulders, she steadied herself. "I'm sorry," she huffed, gathering the layers around her and lifting them up.

Her feet were small, encased in white slippers. Her ankle was slender. Her calf was bare and curved into the hollow of her knee. Once she collected the material she walked past him and smiled. "Thanks, Aang."

He watched her walk away, his eyes drawn to the slight sway of her hip. His mouth was dry, and he felt as if he had airsickness. Aside from Katara, he'd never seen so much skin on a girl before.

He had been delivered to the monastery when he was very young. He had vague memories of his mother.

"I am not sad," she had told him. "It is a great honor… a time for joy. It is the way of our people. All boys must be sent to the monastery. When the time comes, you will choose."

He had never taken the vow of chastity. He hadn't been old enough. According to Monk Gyatso, he would have taken the vow on his sixteenth birthday if he had decided to seek the path and become a monk. But now it seemed pointless.

"What are you standing around for?" Sokka asked as he walked up behind him.

Aang jumped. "W-what?"

"You've been standing there like a lump," Sokka replied. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah!" stammered Aang as he blushed. "Yep, I'm fine."

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see!"

"What?"

"You're standing outside Meng's door!" The Water Tribe warrior wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"So." Aang was reminded of the time when Sokka teased him about his crush on Katara. A blush crept up his neck and settled into his cheeks.

"You should go for it," Sokka suggested, slapping him on the back. "She certainly has filled out."

"What do you mean?" Aang would have scratched his head, but he was too busy studying a spot on the floor to manage such a complex move.

Sokka gave Aang a strange look and walked off. "You have got to get out more."

His frustration getting the better of him, Aang ran after his friend. "Where should I go?"

Stopping, Sokka turned and stared at his friend as if he had something strange on his face. Then he shook his head. "Even though we've lived here the last few years, I keep forgetting that you were raised in a monastery."

He stared at Sokka as if the young Water Tribe warrior had all the answers in the universe.

"When a girl gets older she…uh…her…" His voice cracked. "Well…um…we have a huge library! There's got to be a book in there about women!"

Soft giggles sounded at the end of the hall as two women walked past. Blushing, Sokka grabbed Aang by the collar of his robe and pulled him in the opposite direction.

Remembering the last time he had accepted advice from Sokka, Aang tried to back away. "Uh, never mind."

"Do you want to know about girls or not?"

Rolling his eyes, Aang started to walk toward the library. "The last time I listened to you didn't work. Katara didn't even know I existed?"

"Huh?" Sokka sounded perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me to act aloof, as if I didn't care one way or the other and Katara didn't even bat an eyelash!" Aang scowled as he jumped onto a teetering plank that connected the library with the living quarters. There were still some parts of the monastery that he had yet to repair.

"You were after Katara!" Sokka asked incredulously as if the thought of anybody with his sister was distasteful. "Hey, wait a minute! I thought you were after Meng!"

"I am!" Aang shouted across the bottomless chasm, wincing as the echoes of the conversation carried on the wind. Sokka was standing across the way, scratching his head and looking perplexed. It would be like the blind leading the blind if he asked him about ladies.

Pushing the large library door open, Aang stopped in awe as light spilled into the vast room. There were wall-to-wall shelves, which were covered in old books. The spiraled ceiling climbed as high as the eye could see and, as far as he could see, the walls supporting the ceiling were lined with ancient volumes.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. By the time he read all these books he would be another century older. Then what good would it do him?

"…Have to fix the walkway," Sokka's voice carried into the library. "I almost fell trying to cross the plank. You could have… Oh wow!" He had obviously seen how extensive the library was.

"We'll never find a book on girls in here," Aang said, all hopes of successfully courting Meng quickly deserting him.

Sokka walked farther into the room and approached a stack of books on a table, which had been left there as if the person who had been reading them would return soon. Flipping through the dusty pages, he squinted to read the writing. "Tactics of War."

Aang ignored him, walking through the large maze of shelves.

"Whether it be for spite or for personal gain, deception heralds the arrival of doubt. With doubt comes resentment. Through resentment come harsh words. Words are a double-edged sword. They are the weapons and tools of the diplomat. Used wisely, they heal all wounds. Used in vain, they wound deeply." Sokka's reading stopped and Aang continued to meander through the shelves, lost in thought.

A picture of Fire Nation soldiers harnessing lava flashed in his mind. Earthbenders! Why would Earthbenders be dressed as Fire Nation soldiers? Why would Earthbenders attack an Earth Kingdom village? The Southern Air Temple was like a self-contained world, its isolation often lending to the illusion that he was alone. Sometimes he forgot the other nations beneath the clouds.

Aang scowled, a bad feeling dampening the thrill of his current predicament. He was the Avatar – master of all four elements. The balance of those elements was the basis of life. No matter how much he wanted to, he could not ignore the other nations. They were key to everyone's survival.

Could he survive another war? Could they? The balance between them was fragile – the peace between them tenuous. Sokka's reading summoned a memory from long ago. Monk Sai had returned from a meeting of some sort, informing the others of the withdrawal of ambassadors. The road to war had been paved.

"Sokka!" Aang called out in a panic.

"What?" he replied.

"What day is this?" Aang ran toward the warrior's voice.

"I don't know," Sokka mumbled into the desk as he tried to nap. "The days all blend together up here."

He had missed so many already – the summits between the Air Nomads, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Tribes. He couldn't miss another one. What if the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom started going at one another again? One thing was for certain. He couldn't miss another meeting. He needed to make sure that the other nations knew what happened at Mt. Mahaku.

----

TBC

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed. Reviews truly are the food for fan fiction authors. I think I replied to all of them. If not, please excuse me. I'm really focused on getting this story written and posted.


	5. Chapter 3

Summary – Zuko and Katara learn their fate… Chapter Three – 

Zuko watched as the various representatives took their seats around the table. The Earth Kingdom delegate, Princess Wan, surrounded herself with advisors, each advisor representing individual provinces. She was older than everybody in the room combined, excluding Uncle Iroh, and had great difficulty hearing the quarterly council meetings. She was just a figurehead with no real decision-making capabilities. The Earth Kingdom royal lines had been so diluted with common blood that their idea of royalty was an actual bastardization of the idea.

Having meditated before the meeting, he felt prepared for her upcoming censure of the Fire Nation's inability to control Qiang's rebels.

Two delegates from the Water Tribe sat between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation -- Pakku, the Waterbending master from the Northern Water Tribe and, Hakoda, a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. Both men were dressed in the traditional blue anorak and trousers. Unlike its sister city-state, the Northern Water Tribe had suffered little damage and was well on the road to recovery. Most of its aid was being diverted to the Southern Water Tribe.

Hakoda and Pakku talked quietly, the older of the two men's ice-blue eyes occasionally darting toward Zuko.

Iroh cleared his throat and handed Hakoda a scroll. "I sent a delegate to the Southern Air Temple to see if a representative for the Air Nomads would be present. I do not think he will be coming."

Zuko rolled his eyes. He would never forget the time the Avatar sent his pet lemur in his place. He rarely came to the summits.

"He is helping the people from Mt. Mahaku," Iroh continued unperturbed by his nephew's disrespectful expression. "He has been gracious enough to offer them refuge at the Southern Air Temple. Perhaps he will be kind enough to send his pet lemur again…"

Zuko cleared his throat, motioning toward one of his ministers to start the proceedings for it was the Fire Nation's honor to do so as the host nation. The last thing they needed was to start off on one of his uncle's tangents.

As his minister drew breath to start the beginning of a long-winded speech, a large wooden door opened and a courier hurried toward his Uncle Iroh. The messenger was covered in dust and obviously had an important message.

With a curt bow, he leaned over and whispered in Iroh's ear.

Studying his uncle had become an art. He had done it for so long it had become second nature to him. Iroh was no longer charming host. His attention was elsewhere, the look on his face stern and determined.

"It is of the utmost importance that I speak with you, Fire Lord Zuko." His uncle's use of his entire title did not go unnoticed. "Princess Wan, please forgive us. A delicate matter has come up. Esteemed members of the Water Tribes. We must delay for a few hours."

The courier stepped away and positioned himself behind the Water Tribe delegates.

The princess crossed her arms over her generous chest. "Please send a messenger when you are ready," she replied haughtily.

"Of course," Zuko stated, growing more confused and concerned by the second and hoping that Qiang had not attacked another defenseless village.

Iroh nodded to Pakku and Hakoda, who stood and left the room, followed closely by the Earth Kingdom delegation and the courier. Only he, his uncle, and the sentries remained.

In his typical way, the old Firebender put his hands up his sleeves and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the back of the chair and closing his eyes. This was the posture he dreaded. His uncle was contemplating something – something that was either going to upset him or not particularly please him. He loved his uncle, the only person besides his mother who actually loved him back. But he despised the way his uncle treated him at times. "Well? Am I going to have to read the bad news in a report or are you going to tell me?"

Brown eyes snapped open, but Iroh remained in a relaxed pose. "Your bride has arrived."

"My what?"

"Your bride."

There were times in life that were etched in memories for all eternity – memories that no matter how hard one would like to forget, one never could. It had been almost a month since the attack on Mt. Mahaku, almost a month since his uncle had mentioned the need for stability in his nation – a month since Iroh had suggested an advantageous marriage. If he thought his uncle mentally unstable before, he was having serious thoughts of calling the palace physician now. "Have you lost your mind?" Zuko regretted the question as soon as it passed his lips.

"Yes," replied Iroh solemnly. "Long ago."

"I'm sorry," Zuko murmured softly, realizing that the comment was once spread amongst the military.

Iroh sat up in his chair, his warm eyes sparkling with purpose. He was intent on changing the subject. "I had hoped your bride would arrive before the meeting, but they ran into bad weather on the trip."

Zuko raised the scarred flesh that had once been his left eyebrow, saying nothing.

"I am sure she is as beautiful as I remember."

His uncle seemed caught in the memory of imagined beauty. He had learned early on never to underestimate Uncle Iroh. When the Fire Nation general wanted something, he usually got it. But Zuko would not be bullied into accepting someone he had never laid eyes on. "It doesn't matter how beautiful she is, send her back. I won't marry her."

"But it is all arranged," Iroh stated, having the audacity to look offended by his refusal. "Her father has promised a modest dowry. She is respected by all nations. She has refused other offers, you should feel fortunate that she has accepted you."

Zuko snorted in derision, unwilling to acquiesce.

"She is very beautiful," Iroh continued, ignoring Zuko's displeasure. "Her eyes make the bluest sky weep with envy. Her hair is finer than any silk you have touched. She has many other fine qualities…qualities that will make her a fine queen. She can heal with the merest touch. Even her soul is beautiful. "

Staring at the older man, Zuko listened to the clues as to the woman's identity. Influential father. Blue eyes. Nice hair. Healer.

His uncle was staring at the door leading to an antechamber – the one Pakku and Hakoda had walked through. "Oh no! No! No! No! No! Not her!"

Iroh grinned, the gleam in his eyes dancing with mirth. So his nephew had finally figured out who was talking about. He needn't know that her father and former Waterbending master were in the next room trying to convince Katara to accept the proposal.

--

The journey had been long and exhausting, but she wouldn't change this moment for all the jewels in the world. Her father held her, squeezing her and raining kisses along her forehead.

"My beautiful daughter," Hakoda murmured against her cheek, running his hands down her arms as if touching her to make certain she was safe and real.

"Let the girl breathe, Hakoda," Pakku said, a look of veiled disdain for such affection etched in his features. "She should go to her quarters and rest. The journey was long and undoubtedly tiring."

Somehow she kept from rolling her eyes. Her Waterbending master's opinion of women had not changed. He still thought of them as the weaker sex. Pulling away from her father with a reassuring pat, she bowed to her former master and grinned. "It is good to see you too, Master Pakku."

In his usual condescending way, Pakku nodded to the young Water Tribe woman.

Her azure eyes shone wide with concern. She had prepared for the worst and hadn't expected an escort to the palace. There were so many questions that she didn't know where to start. "I came as fast as I could. We ran into some bad weather."

Hakoda grabbed his daughter's hand and kissed it. "Perhaps you should rest."

"I'm fine," she assured her father. "Your letter… Tell me, father. What is it? What is wrong? Is someone ill? Is there a plague?"

Leading her to a bench, Hakoda sighed. "No, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Katara scowled and looked at Pakku. Her father looked worried, almost afraid.

Warm gray eyes bore into hers. "Several weeks ago, the village at Mt. Mahaku was attacked by Fire Nation soldiers."

"Oh no!" she gasped, her eyes moist with tears. "Where there any survivors?"

"A few," her father replied solemnly. "They have relocated to the Southern Air Temple."

"Is there…a list?" her voice cracked as she closed her eyes and tried to recall names and faces she had met on her journey with Aang. She wanted to weep -- the ugliness of conflict marring the perfection of the reunion with her father.

"An envoy has been dispatched to gather a list of the living." Her father patted her shoulder reassuringly, saddened to burden someone so young with the ugliness of war. No one should have to live through two wars in one lifetime.

"What else is there, father?" Katara asked the question with conviction in her voice. She could see the sadness in her father's eyes. The burden of peace haunted the shadowy lines of his face. "There is something else. Something you are afraid to tell me."

Her father turned away.

Pakku stepped between them, giving his former pupil a stern but wary look. "The reports from Mt. Mahaku said it was Fire Nation soldiers who attacked the village, but we have reason to suspect otherwise. Fire and Earth are so similar, often blinded by their own shortcomings to see what is right in front of them. They compliment one another, just as Air is part Water, Fire molds Earth."

"I don't understand." Katara sat down, feeling as though she was in for one of her former master's long-winded speeches.

Pakku ran a hand over his face, trying to gather the patience and the right words. "The attackers harnessed the power of the volcano to destroy the village."

Frowning, Katara tucked one of her legs up under her and wondered when Pakku was going to get to the point.

"Think logically Katara," he heaved a sigh of frustration. "Firebenders harnessed the power of a volcano to destroy a village."

She looked to her father for the answer, too tired to comprehend the meaning in Pakku's speech. He kept his back to her. Firebenders used the lava to destroy the village. She tossed the thought around in her muddled mind, rearranging the puzzle and searching for clues. And then it hit her. "Firebenders can't move rock!"

Her father turned around and stared at her as if her outburst was something he had not considered.

"If Firebenders didn't do it, then who did?" she asked herself more than the men in the room. "Why would Earthbenders attack their own village?"

"They are trying to cast doubt upon the Fire Nation," her father stated. "They are picking at the healing wounds across the lands, dishonoring the Fire Lord and spreading malicious gossip that the soldiers attacked on his order."

"Zuko would never do such a thing!" She shouted, feeling her blood boil as the unscrupulous plan unfolded before her. Yes, the former prince was an ass, but he wasn't a cold-blooded murder.

Pakku and Hakoda exchanged a knowing glance.

A muffled "No! No! No! No! Not her!" could be heard from the next chamber.

Hakoda looked panicked. "I am glad to see that you are quick to defend the Fire Lord, Katara."

Her trip, coupled with lack of sleep and Pakku's convoluted riddle, had set her on edge. She was happy to see her father. She was even happy to see Pakku, but the urgency in the letter had her thinking the worst on her journey here. She was happy to hear there was no plague, but she was still befuddled as to why her father had requested she come. Had she misunderstood the letter? She could hear a muffled voice in the next room – one that was older and obviously trying to calm the other. It sounded strangely familiar.

Shaking her head, Katara pushed at her braids irritably and tucked them behind her ears. "You're letter was so cryptic," she addressed her father. "I don't understand why I am here."

Hakoda looked at Pakku pleadingly but the Waterbending master merely studied the fingernails on one hand.

Her father sighed, clutched her upper arms, and looked into her eyes. "My dearest Katara…"

This was not good. The only times her father used that tone with her was when he wanted her to let Sokka have his way. "Yes?"

"I have had a request for your hand in marriage," he said softly.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Send her back!" echoed from the other room. "I won't marry her!"

Katara broke free from her father and strode toward the door. With a mean shove, she pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the main council chamber.

--

TBC

A/N -- Insert evil cackle here. I couldn't resist leaving this chapter here. It was getting a little long and I wanted to make sure that I didn't rush what was coming up. Thanks to all who have reviewed. They really do fuel a story.


	6. Interlude 3

Summary – Aang, Meng, Aunt Wu, and Sokka journey to the Fire Nation capital.

Interlude Three –

"Nice and slow, boy," Aang cautioned the flying bison as he held the reins. Everything would be okay. Appa knew how to fly so his passengers wouldn't get sick. He knew not to ascend or descend too quickly.

Anxiously, he looked over his shoulder at the two passengers. Meng and Aunt Wu were huddled together, the younger of the two holding on to the saddle's edge with a death grip. She was oddly pale. Sokka was sitting next to them, his head bowed and seemingly asleep.

Sokka had grown so used to sleeping on Appa that Aang often found the young Water Tribe warrior asleep in the stable with the flying bison.

"You can let go, Meng," Aunt Wu's voice carried over the sound of the wind. "We are beneath the clouds now."

"W-what if I f-fall off?" the young apprentice stammered, obviously frightened.

Setting the reins down, Aang walked across the saddle gracefully. "Don't worry, Meng. I will catch you if you fall."

Her eyes snapped open. "You can't fly."

"You're right," Aang replied. "But I can glide…and I would definitely catch you."

A blush tinged the young Earth Kingdom girl's cheeks. "Thanks, Aang."

"Just wait." Aang took Meng's hand in his. "We'll be at the Fire Nation capital before you know it."

Looking at her small hand in his larger one, Meng's blush brightened. "I was happy at the monastery. Why do I need to go to the Fire Nation capital?"

"Because you must tell the others what you saw," Aunt Wu replied, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

Meng shook her head. "It was dark. The uniforms looked like Fire soldiers, but…I'm not sure."

"Avatar Aang thinks that what you saw is important." The old fortuneteller tucked her legs underneath her and fussed with her robes.

Folding his other hand on top of hers, Aang smiled. "I just need you to tell them about what you saw them do, not how they were dressed."

Meng closed her eyes, tears shining in the corners. "Everything's gone. Why did they do it?"

Aang searched for an answer but found none. Taking her other hand in his, he rubbed them over hers for warmth. Hopefully, an answer would be waiting for them at the Fire Nation capital.

--


	7. Chapter 4

Summary – Katara listens to the plan.

A/N – I beg forgiveness for the tardiness of this chapter. Real life had other plans for me these last few days. The lag time between updates was not intentional. It was unavoidable. Many thank yous to all who have reviewed.

--

Chapter Four –

The door from the council chamber to the antechamber opened with such force it shuddered as it bounced against the wall. He had not been prepared for the sight that greeted him. But there she was, standing before him – Katara of the Water Tribe. Her father and Waterbending master moved behind her. Uncle Iroh was at his side.

"This is not going as smoothly as I had hoped," grumbled Iroh under his breath.

Closing his eyes, Zuko shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the vision of her. She was here, just as his mother so often whispered in his dreams.

"_She will come to you," _his mother had said. _"Let her in. Let her heal you."_

Zuko shivered with the memory of his dreams. He hated dreaming about his mother. The rumors had to be true. She had disappeared so long ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She was dead, trapped in his dreams, unwilling to move on because of him. But her words were always the same – always about Katara of the Water Tribe.

Katara stood before him like a fallen spirit -- her boots and clothes caked in mud. Her hair was wild and loose, trailing down her back to her waist. The braids on either side of her face were peppered with silvery-white strands and tucked behind her ears, framing her face. Her tanned face was such a contrast to the color of her eyes, the color of which he was constantly reminded of whenever he looked up at the sky. The one woman he wanted that he could not allow himself to have.

He would never allow her goodness to touch the ugliness of his life.

"What is going on?" Katara asked, looking from Iroh to Zuko, and then to her father and Pakku.

Grasping her elbow, Iroh guided her farther into the council chamber and motioned for all the servants and sentries to leave. "Welcome to Wuhan. Would you care for some tea?"

Eyeing the Fire Nation general warily, Katara followed him. She could feel Zuko's eyes following her.

"I was just explaining the advantages of marrying someone of your standing to my nephew," Iroh replied as he pulled a chair out for her.

"This is a preposterous idea," Zuko retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a pillar.

"Be quiet!" Katara snapped at him, tired and intent on listening to the older man. She sat down, grateful for the small comfort.

Zuko made to reply but was stopped short by the steely glares of the two Water Tribe delegates. He looked to Iroh to reprimand the impudence, but was surprised to see the old man smiling and playing gracious host as he hurried about pouring tea.

"Since I can remember, there has always been a struggle for the throne. The Fire Nation's history is littered with civil wars, coups, and assassinations." Iroh set the teapot onto the table and sat next to her. "I deserted the siege of Ba-Sing-Se once I learned of my son's death. His death ended my line of succession and Ozai seized the opportunity to claim the throne."

Bowing his head and forgetting his immediate problem, Zuko listened to his uncle's narration. The pain in the old man's voice was thick -- Iroh's mourning a continuous reminder of the nature of their relationship.

"I don't understand," whispered Katara.

"My cousin, Qiang, is plotting against Zuko," Iroh continued solemnly. "With Ozai dead and Zuko still banished, the line of succession was broken. The war was lost. The Avatar had restored the balance. Our nation lay in ruin -- a victim of Sozin's ambition.

"What was left of the War Council appointed me de facto Fire Lord. I hid Zuko away for those few months. He needed the time to heal, to come to grips with what had passed. We surrendered unconditionally, one of two official acts I took as Fire Lord.

"Weeks turned into months and all nations started the painful process of reconstruction. The Avatar retreated to the Southern Air Temple. The Water Tribes followed the currents to their homes. The Earth Kingdom reclaimed their occupied lands. The Fire Nation…well, we will never be what we once were."

Katara cleared her throat as Iroh paused. "I still don't understand."

The old man patted her outstretched hand reassuringly. "Qiang came to me months after the surrender and demanded that I name him my successor. I named Zuko instead. Ever since then, he has launched attacks against unsuspecting villages. Mt. Mahaku was the latest. I fear that he may be in league with factions of the Earth Kingdom. This latest attack would not be possible for Firebenders. We cannot bend rock."

"Do you think it was Earthbenders who attacked the village?" Katara looked between her father and former Waterbending master for they had already told her of their suspicions, but she asked the question of his uncle.

"Yes," answered Iroh. "Just as the elements are intertwined, so are the royal bloodlines. I fear that the Earth Kingdom has ambitions of placing their own puppet on the throne."

Katara's gaze captured Zuko's.

"People are wary," the old general sighed. "They look to their leaders for hope and stability. If Zuko were to marry…if he were to produce an heir…"

"…Then he would secure the line of succession and Qiang's claim would no longer be valid." Katara finished the thought with a weighty sigh, her gaze never wavering from his. He looked just as she remembered. The amber flecks in his eyes flashed as if daring her to look away. His brow was knitted in a scowl as if it were a permanent expression. His hair, no longer cropped close to his head, was tied back in a topknot. His arms were crossed over muscles his royal robes could not hide.

"What my uncle has conveniently forgotten to tell you…" Zuko murmured, the timber of his voice sending jolts of awareness up and down her spine. "…Is that if you agree to this hoax, you will become a target more so than me."

He left his place against the pillar and walked up to the table, leaning over it. "The child would be a target as well. More than one child… Well, I murdered my sister for all this." Zuko slammed his fist on the table in emphasis.

Katara did not flinch. She knew his history. "You did not murder your sister. You defended yourself."

Zuko scoffed. "Either way, she is dead by my hand. Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you would agree to lie with a man who has his own family's blood on his hands?"

The question lingered, the syllables of his words echoing in the great room.

"I –," she whispered, choking on her words. His pain was raw, something she knew she could never walk away from.

"Go home, Katara of the Water Tribe." He straightened, standing tall and glaring down his nose at her. "Forget the deranged strategies of these old men. They would sacrifice your youth and beauty on old traditions and parlor tricks. Go home and live your life in peace."

Zuko started toward the door and turned to his uncle. "Even if she did agree, send her home. I will defend the throne by myself. I will never marry." And with those final words, he left.

Watching his retreating figure, Katara shuddered as a chill ran up her spine. She tempered the compulsion to follow him and stayed in her seat. Her father's hand covered hers, gently squeezing it in silent apology.

"He is young and foolish," Pakku stated, breaking the unpleasant tension. "And noble."

"Yes," Iroh agreed softly. "But not immortal."

Her thoughts ambled not on the exchange of words between her father and the others, but on Zuko's absence. Her mother's words spoke softly in her mind. _Heal the people. Heal him._ Now she knew. She knew where she belonged. The few years spent at the South Pole paled in comparison to what awaited her.

"I thought you had spoken with the Fire Lord, General Iroh," Hakoda murmured softly, a slight censure in his inflection. "I did not call my daughter this great distance for this rejection."

"I have spent years taming Zuko's impetuous nature," Iroh replied and sipped his tea. He set his cup down. "He has not rejected your daughter. He has rejected the plan. He seeks to protect her."

"He seems determined," her father murmured. "Katara will return to the South Pole as soon as she is rested."

"Do not act in haste, Hakoda of the Water Tribe." Iroh smiled beneath his beard and mustache. "Trust your daughter into my care. I will prepare her for the role she will take as Zuko's bride."

In a rare burst of temper, her father shot out of his chair. "She has not accepted him. She has a choice! That was the agreement." His hand on her shoulder trembled as if he were poised to snatch her and run away.

"Your love for your daughter is admirable." Iroh bowed in agreement. "Her answer –"

"Is yes," Katara blurted out, patting her father's hand and standing.

Her father looked shocked and worried, whereas Iroh looked pleased. Pakku, in his usual stance, looked smug. "This is where I belong," she explained, turning to her father and running her hand over his weathered features. "Mother's spirit has guided me here. I must stay. I must marry the Fire Lord."

--

TBC


	8. Interlude 4

A/N – I think I answered all reviews. If I missed anybody, it is totally unintentional. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I'm writing as fast as I can. Cross your fingers that the next chapter flies from my fingertips.

Summary: Iroh relaxes in the bath, contemplating the events of the day and is interrupted.

Interlude Four –

Sinking into the tub, Iroh tried to soak his troubles away. If only it were that easy. Zuko's stubbornness had not only postponed the summit, but the plan as well. He had not foreseen this complication. Zuko would never yield. The scars of his life ran deeper than the one on his face. Katara was their only hope.

He closed his eyes and sighed. The young woman of the Southern Water Tribe could withstand the bluest fire and walk away unscathed. She was strong, intelligent, and passionate – qualities greatly needed in the future queen.

Holding his breath, Iroh slipped under the water and continued pondering recent events. Qiang would never stop. The Earth Kingdom had had designs on the Fire Nation's throne since before Sozin's War started. It was the way of things, the natural political landscape of favors and debts. It was an old rhythm, one that mimicked the inherent way the elements shaped one another.

Qiang was a descendant from one of his father's concubines. He was the bastard son of a bastard son. For him to make claim on the Fire Nation's most honorable title… His claim was like a death knell for his nation. It was up to Zuko to carry the noble blood of his family forward.

He came up for air, somewhat bemused by his thoughts. Nobility had been lost on his family for some time now. Sozin's beliefs had corrupted so many generations. He would never know how the misshapen philosophies of his father and grandfather had skipped him, but he was thankful that they had.

Climbing out of the tub, Iroh grabbed a nearby towel. A soft gasp caught his attention and he dropped the towel and crouched into a fighting stance. "Show yourself!" he growled, his inflection promising swift retribution.

Steam from the bath clouded his vision and a shadow moved behind a screen.

Inhaling sharply, Iroh swept his arm toward the paper-like material and grinned as it caught fire. He didn't know who was more surprised, him or his supposed assailant.

As she jumped away from the burning screen, the woman tripped and fell at Iroh's feet. Stepping away, he grabbed his robe and put it on, quickly extinguishing the fire with practiced ease.

The woman cowered, poised to receive punishment or death. Her raven hair was tied into a loose braid, which was touching the floor. Her clothes, borrowed from a servant, looked threadbare and loose on her slight frame. In the weeks since he had plucked her from the street the "Earth Kingdom whore" had not uttered a word. It had been difficult to take her home when he had not known where to take her.

Fearing reprisal from the soldiers who had attempted to harm her, Iroh had handed the woman to his head servant with instructions that the woman was not to leave the compound. The soldiers would be looking for her. They would be looking for revenge against the woman who was responsible for their comrade's severe punishment.

Busy with matters of state, he had seen little of her, forgetting that she was even here.

"Please," she whispered to the ground.

She was mumbling something, whimpering and begging.

Iroh took a step toward her and she scampered toward the nearest wall. Her face was caked with dirt and tears. He could see the fear in her eyes. That was an expression he was familiar with. He had witnessed it too many times in his life. Walking to a table, he took a towel and approached her with it.

"So," he said in a non-threatening voice, "You are able to speak."

She regarded the offering before accepting it. "Yes," the woman murmured, every line of her body poised to run.

"What is your name?" he asked, readjusting his robe. He stepped behind another screen and gathered his clothing.

"Jia Li." Her reply was muffled as she wiped the dirt from her face.

Iroh smiled as he got dressed. "Where are you from?"

"Ba-Sing-Se," she replied, watching him as he came out from behind the screen.

"Then you know who I am," Iroh stated as he walked out of the room and into his bedchamber.

She hesitated and followed him. "Yes, Dragon of the West."

He smirked. "And how did you come to live in the Fire Nation capital?"

"I was captured during the cave-in near the north wall," answered Jai Li. "Captain Tan took me as his concubine."

Iroh's smirk turned into a smile. "Ah, yes! The famous supply tunnels that were running underneath my feet during the entire siege. I had not considered the possibility of Earthbenders digging secret tunnels to run supplies. Very ingenious! And where is Captain Tan, now?"

She lowered her head and mumbled her answer. "Dead. He died from the fever several years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that," Iroh stated solemnly. "The war has been over for some time now. Why haven't you gone home?"

"I bore Captain Tan a son." Her voice quivered with tears. "After he died, his family took Hui from me. They tossed me aside, telling my son I was in the spirit world. I went to my family for help. They said they had no daughter. They said I should have killed myself rather than lie with a Fire Nation soldier."

Iroh watched her tears fall and listened to her sorrow. She was too young to know this much sorrow. She was only half his age.

"Hui… knows who I am," she stammered. "They keep him from me, trying to poison him against me. But he knows me. They keep him in the family compound, never letting me in. They raise him to be his father.

"Every year…at the Summer Festival, we meet in secret," cried Jai Li. "My son says he will know when I enter the spirit world. I will not be there. That is how he will know. I beg you…

"Please release me!" she kneeled at his feet, clutching his robe. "Please let me go! You have plenty of servants here! I am worthless! I am nothing to you!"

As he listened to her pleas, Iroh stiffened. She had lost her son…just as he had. A child who knew his mother one day out of the year, due to the cruelty of those who supposedly loved him. Iroh embraced memories of Lu Ten, his beloved son. In time, they would be reunited. For now, he would help this woman.

Touching her hair, he moved the thick braid off her shoulder and cupped her chin in his hand. He hated seeing the fear and desperation in her eyes. "You are not worthless," he murmured, his inflection low.

"You may not leave my home," he declared softly. "You are under my protection."

--

TBC


	9. Chapter Five

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed. I won't get mushy or sentimental, but I just wanted to let you all know they are greatly appreciated.

Summary – Zuko seeks peace, only to find Katara in his way.

Chapter Five –

Climbing the rocky path, Zuko exhaled. Excitement grew. For a few hours, he was free – free from responsibility, from politics and palace life. As he ascended the steep path to the hot springs, he smiled. He lived for these moments of solitude, where he could slow down and mull over the events that were bothering him.

This had been his mother's refuge and now it had become his. She had brought him here when he was a small child, coaxing him into the warm water with treats and cookies. At first he did not care for the hot springs. But, over time, he grew to love them.

The rocky path turned into a smooth, worn trail. The full moon provided light for his way. Zuko came to a grouping of trees that bordered the natural haven. Swiping the lush, green branches out of his way, he pushed onward. He was almost there, grunting and sweating with the effort of his journey. He could hear the bubbling waters and the cool wind blowing across the springs. But there was something else.

Singing! The melody reached his ears on the breeze, freezing him in his tracks. Only one layer of bushes remained between Zuko and his goal. Methodically, he moved the foliage to the side and crouched low. His euphoric state came crashing down around him as he discovered who the interloper was.

"No, no, no, no! Not her!" he growled under his breath as he watched Katara partake in the pleasure of the hot springs. She was humming a melody he had never heard -- the notes of it strangely calming, until she hit the high notes. Her voice cracked as she strained to hit the notes, but she merely cleared her throat, unperturbed as if it happened every time.

As she bathed in her element, Katara smiled. Her lips curled and she laughed softly, amused with her own thoughts. She looked like a carefree water sprite, like the ones in the stories his mother used to read to him. Her dark skin glistened as if it were just another part of the water.

Closing his eyes, Zuko envisioned the flesh that he knew to be under the dark water. He had pictured it so many times in his dreams, having seen her in her under clothes during the perilous journey to the Fire Nation.

He had not wanted to listen to his uncle back then. To betray his father and nation had never entered his thoughts. His search and pursuit of the Avatar had blinded him to everything greater than his own pain. Through his uncle's teachings he had come to realize the delicacy of the balance between the elements. Taking the side of the greater good had been a slow and painful process.

Zuko had sat on the sidelines, bemused over Aang's first attempts of learning Firebending. Ironically, his uncle's patience had worn thin, and Zuko had ended up teaching Aang. It had been the time between travel and training that he had come to know Katara. She had been the buffer between him and her brother and an Earthbender named Toph.

As long as Sokka had been annoying Toph and vice versa, they had left him alone. Not that he had gotten along with Katara. He hadn't. She had argued with him continually, championing Aang's efforts and belittling his. On day she had pushed him too far.

He didn't know who had been more surprised, him, her, or those watching the fight.

Katara had been pinned beneath him and he had kissed her, effectively shutting her up and subduing her.

Lost in the memory of their first kiss, Zuko paid little attention as the wind howled through the trees, frightening the birds to flight.

Stooping low in the water, Katara turned toward the noise. "Hello?"

The trees swayed, dancing with the wind. Realizing it was just the wind, Katara chuckled. "Silly wind."

"Isn't it fortunate that I am not an assassin?" a snide voice commented from behind her.

She spun around in a striking stance. "Zuko!" she gasped in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted, an irritated edge in his voice. He approached the spring, dropping his towel on a rock. "Why haven't you returned to the South Pole? There is nothing here for you."

"I am waiting for my betrothed," she replied, swimming away from him. "And yes, it is fortunate you aren't an assassin. If you were, you'd have an icicle driven through your heart."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her play in the water like a mischievous turtle duck. She had on a white halter-top and bottoms, but even those left little to the imagination. Whipping his robe off, he looked smug. "You're a healer, Katara, not a warrior."

Blushing, she averted her eyes and turned away from him. "Would you care to test that theory, Zuko? It's a full moon tonight."

He eased into the hot water and sighed. "The sun always rises," he retorted, splicing through the water toward her.

She kept her back to him. "You would be dead before that happened."

Closing in on her, Zuko felt as though his blood was on fire. He would teach her a lesson she would never forget. He was behind her now. All he had to do was reach out and touch her. "You've always been so sure of yourself," he murmured next to her ear. "I'm almost envious."

Heat curled in her stomach, an unfamiliar awareness prickling her skin. "That's rich!" she joked halfheartedly. "You envious of a 'little peasant.'" She threw the hurtful words back at him that he had uttered so long ago.

His fingers caressed her shoulders and she turned around. Her eyes widened and her hands went up to his bare chest. He was trying to intimidate her and it was working.

Zuko sneered, grabbing her wrists and trapping them between their bodies. "You're arms are trapped. How would you defend yourself now, little Waterbender?"

Struggling to break his hold, Katara hissed, "Let me go!"

He tightened his hold, lowering his head to hers. "You know." His breath swept across her face as he licked his lips. "Perhaps I spoke in haste. You should stay."

She could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage. Her gaze lingered on his thin lips as they descended to hers. Closing her eyes, she readied herself for his kiss.

"With the proper training, you…" He touched his lips to hers. "…Would do well as a concubine."

Opening her mouth to protest, she moaned as he kissed her. She couldn't move. She was pinned between the edge of the pool and him, feeling sensations she'd only ever heard of. The intimacy startled her, but she held on to the shreds of her dignity and continued to struggle against his invasion.

Zuko broke the kiss, trailing his lips along her jaw. "Yes," he murmured, his voice thick with desire. "You will do very well as my concubine."

He still held her wrists, but her fingers were free and he was wet. Wiggling her fingers, she exhaled sharpley, turning the droplets of water into ice.

Yelping as the ice encased his stomach and chest, Zuko jumped back.

Katara swam to the shore, escaping him and temptation. Climbing out of the pool, she huffed. "How dare you!"

Squatting in the water, he glared at her and rubbed the ice from his chest. "You little –"

"I am no man's whore!" she railed, grabbing her clothes and jerking them on. She would not be secondary to anyone. "You are a selfish, spoiled, arrogant…child!"

He moved closer to the edge, his intentions clear.

"Don't you move!" Katara was poised to strike, as she backed away.

"You little witch!" Zuko seethed with anger, the water and his rage melting the last of the ice from his body.

Katara smirked. It was a full moon and he was in a pool of water. "Some Fire Lord you are," she taunted. "You wallow in self-pity, holding it like a shield. You use it as an excuse. No one can get close to you. You won't allow it. You are friend to no one and loved one to all. You're alone, Zuko, even when you surround yourself with people."

She paced in the clearing, searching for words. "You can't defend the people of your nation by yourself. You can't…"

He stared at her -- his amber eyes flashing with promised retribution.

Throwing her hands in the air, Katara exhaled. "This is like talking to an iceberg. Pointless!" Her frustration getting the better of her, Katara gathered Zuko's robe and towel and threw it at him. "I'm going home!"

Zuko eyed her retreating backside and quelled the desire to go after her. She may be of the Water Tribe, but her spirit was pure fire. He shivered, hunkering down in the water and contemplating his next move.

He would have her, even if he had to take drastic measures to do so.

--

TBC


	10. Interlude 5

Summary – Toph makes her way to the Fire Nation capital. Interlude Five – 

She hated it when it rained. The infinite drops of water overwhelmed her tactile senses. She was truly blind when it rained. She was drowning in vibrations, sick to her stomach and dizzy with the noise. The carriage lurched as one of its wheels dipped into a pothole. Toph grabbed the seat to keep upright and grunted with the effort.

"Are you all right." A firm hand settled on her shoulder.

Shrugging it off, Toph glared in the direction of the bodyguard. "Yes," she seethed, making no effort to mask the contempt in her voice. After all, the man was just another one of her father's stooges.

"We'll be there, soon," the bodyguard stated.

She scowled. Of all the idiots her father could have sent to the summit, he had picked this one. Soon? It was at least another day's ride to the capital of the Fire Nation. Mongi, her bodyguard, truly was the village idiot.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. She still had difficulty believing that her father had capitulated so easily. But he had had to accept her ultimatum or suffer the consequences. Toph wasn't above running away again even if it meant the emotional upset of her father.

Having known freedom with Aang, Sokka, and Katara, it had been difficult for her to return home. But she had, only to find her mother dead and her father mad with grief.

Her father had changed since the death of her mother. Whereas he had always strove to protect her, it was his obsession now. Everything had changed when she had returned home.

She was more a prisoner now than ever, her father's frailty feeding her ever-present guilt. Their parting argument echoed in her mind, her harsh words wounding him.

She hadn't needed to see his expression. She had heard it in his voice.

She now traveled with several bodyguards, burdened with the trappings of wealth and an overprotective father. She had to get away. She could feel herself dying behind the high walls of her family compound.

They had traveled by coach, then by water. Now they were on the last leg of the journey, bumping around in a carriage. They had probably missed the summit, not that she really cared.

She was going to Wuhan to see if the rumors were true. Servants were horrible gossips. Their whispers were her entertainment. But their recent gossip seemed preposterous. Zuko and Katara! Married! She had to see it with her own eyes…er…feet.

--

TBC


	11. Chapter Six

Summary – Katara reconsiders her decision. Appa arrives with wary travelers. Chapter Six – 

Gazing into the pond, Katara watched the Koi dance in the water, their colors enchanting her troubled thoughts away. Some were gold. Some were white. Most were multicolored, purposely bred to enhance the beauty of the murky depths of the pond.

On the other side of the pond the caretaker sprinkled food in the water, calling them to the surface. A sea of red and black dominated the turbulent frenzy of feeding.

Seeing the irony in the scene of nature, Katara scoffed. "They are just like Zuko – a bully to the bitter end."

What had she been thinking? The plan bordered on insane. It was insane! Perhaps she hadn't thought things through. Perhaps there was another way to do some good here.

Katara shuddered as she contemplated her hasty decision. She should have never agreed to marry Zuko. Now she needed to tell her father that she had changed her mind.

The sound of firecrackers sounded in the distance. The citizens of Wuhan were getting ready to start the Summer Festival. Apparently, it was a big deal around here. Her tribe celebrated the Summer Solstice by washing their heavy parkas and slopping the mush out of their homes.

She must have been drinking cactus juice when she had agreed to marry Zuko. In marrying Zuko she would become what… Queen? Fire Lady? She knew nothing of this foreign land. Her home was made of ice, comforting in its simplicity. She looked at the ornamental roofs of the royal courtyard, their grandeur harking back to their rich history.

She was in way over her head, her brush with the Spirit World steadily losing its influence over her. "It was probably just some strange dream, anyway."

A Koi, bright with metallic blue gills, jumped from the water, capturing Katara's attention. It was not feeding like the others. It swam to the shore, begging for the young Waterbender's touch.

Taking a piece of stale bread from her traveling pouch, Katara placed it in the water. It nipped her fingers, greedily ingesting the offering. A large shadow danced along the surface of the pond, distracting Katara.

Looking up, her breath caught in her throat and the warmth of joy jumped in her heart. "Appa!"

--

Taking Aang's hand, Meng could not help the blush that suffused her cheeks. When his hands circled her tiny waist as he helped her off the bison's platform, her embarrassment grew. "Thank you," she replied breathlessly, thankful to be standing on solid ground.

"You're welcome," replied Aang, still holding onto her as she wobbled on her feet. "Are you going to be okay?"

Unaware of her tangled, wind-swept hair, Meng tilted her head back and stared at his lips. "Y-yes. I think so." The thrill of being close to him took the chill of their journey away.

"Sokka!" a shrill voice screamed on the other side of the giant bison.

"I can't believe it," Aang murmured, releasing Meng. He walked around Appa and scratched the sky bison on its forehead.

Meng scowled, feeling neglected and uneasy. There was something familiar about that voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka questioned, his voice somewhat muffled as though someone were hugging him.

Holding on to the fur of the groaning beast, Meng made her way around him to what sounded like a happy reunion. She stopped in her tracks, wary from the trip. She didn't want to believe her eyes, but there she was -- Katara of the Water Tribe…the floozy…the other woman!

Katara was hugging Aang and Sokka. Aunt Wu was watching the reunion with unshed tears in her eyes. A wave of jealousy swamped Meng, but she let her tears flow freely. Any hopes of capturing Aang's affections were shattered.

"Aunt Wu!" Katara cried, embracing the old woman as her brother and friend looked on.

Meng leaned against Appa who crawled away from her as if saying, "enough was enough." She lost her balance and fell on her ass.

"Meng!" Aang shouted and hurried to help her up.

She batted his hands away and stood up, swiping the tears away with the sleeve of her simple orange robe.

"What's wrong?" he asked, befuddled over her behavior.

"Nothing," she snapped, pulling the hem of the robe up and walking toward Aunt Wu. Katara's gaze settled on her and she cringed. The Waterbender was a woman, not a girl. Her heart sank and new tears prickled her eyes.

"Meng?" Katara looked over Aunt Wu's shoulder. Releasing the old fortuneteller, Katara ran to assist Meg and wrapped her arms around her slim shoulders. "Thank goodness! Thank goodness both of you survived!"

Katara pulled away after practically suffocating her. "Hello, Katara," she greeted, her voice colder than any ice the floozy could bend.

Missing the cold welcome, Katara rubbed the young girls shoulders as if she were still ascertaining if the young teenager was real. "Look at you! You look…er…wonderful," she said, staring at her tangled hair.

Sokka cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" he asked, demanding the answer to his earlier question. "We thought you were at the South Pole with Gran Gran. Oh no! Is Gran Gran –"

"She's fine," Katara responded, taking one of her brother's outstretched hands.

"What are you doing here, Katara?" This time Aang asked.

Looking to the ground, Katara tried her best to stop the blush that crept up her neck and into her cheeks. "Well, that's a little difficult to explain."

"She's here to find a husband!" a disparaging voice called out from the sideline of the reunion.

"Huh? What? Really?" Aang, Sokka, and Meng's voices rang out in unison.

Out of habit, Sokka reached for his boomerang and stepped back.

Aang put his fists together and bowed in respect. "Fire Lord Zuko."

Hands at his side, Zuko returned the gesture and greeted the young man. "Avatar Aang. It is lucky the summit was postponed. You have arrived just in time. It starts tomorrow. Welcome to my home."

Aang scratched his head. "It sure has changed since the last time I was here."

"What do you mean you're here to find a husband?" Sokka gaped at his sister.

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" Meng grabbed Katara's arm as she stumbled over her long robe. "When are you getting married?"

"I – no – I," Katara huffed, glaring at Zuko. "I'm not here to find a husband. I had agreed to marry Zuko, but he's decided that I would be better suited as a concubine, which is not going to happen."

"What?" Sokka growled, reaching for his boomerang again.

Meng's hopeful expression died and she walked to Aunt Wu who was watching the interaction with amusement.

Aang watched peer group with growing apprehension. It was always the same. They were always fighting – first words, then fisticuffs. "Look –"

"I put up with a lot of your garbage when we were trying to defeat your dad, but I have had enough." Sokka's voice increased in volume with each word. He brandished his boomerang in a threatening manner and glared at the Fire Lord.

"Sokka –" Katara tugged on her brother's arm.

"No, Katara!" he barked.

"Sokka!" Aang warned, eyeing the gathering Fire Nation guards who stood poised to strike.

"I've beaten you before," Zuko stated calmly, taking a fighting stance and waving off his guards.

Katara released Sokka's arm and opened her water pouch, pouring it on the ground between her brother and the Fire Lord. They circled one another, oblivious to anything around them, especially the mud they were stepping in.

As if reading each other's minds, Katara and Aang turned the water into ice, effectively trapping the two posturing dolts.

Aang stepped between them, glaring at both. "Will you two stop it? This isn't the time for petty squabbles!"

Sokka snorted, chipping away at the ice with his weapon. "He insulted Katara's honor!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and worked on melting the ice that encased his feet. If the idiot only knew…

"We have more important things to deal with." Aang held his hand out to Meng who hid behind Aunt Wu. "Come on, Meng. Don't be frightened."

The young Earth Kingdom girl shook her head, looking from Zuko to Sokka.

Aang glared at Zuko. "The attack at Mt. Mahaku… It wasn't Firebenders. It was Earthbenders who attacked the village."

"We know that," Zuko replied softly.

Walking toward Meng, Aang coaxed the reluctant girl from her hiding place. "But do you have an eye witness?"

Zuko shook his head and forget the earlier challenge. "Either way, the Earth Kingdom is going to believe what they want to believe."

"B-but, I saw them," stammered Meng, emboldened by Aang's touch. "They—they were dressed like Firebenders, but they moved the lava around like Earthbenders."

"I don't see what difference this makes," Zuko replied, crossing his arms over his chest and adopting a petulant pose.

Helping her brother from the ice anklets, Katara rolled her eyes. "You have an eyewitness," she retorted. "The Earth Kingdom can't ignore Meng's testimony. When the summit starts, have her address the council."

Aang nodded his head in agreement and squeezed Meng's hand reassuringly.

"Aunt Wu, did you see anything?" Katara asked.

"No, I did not," replied Aunt Wu. "There was too much smoke. I am lucky to be alive."

Zuko watched the interplay between the people before him, almost envious of their easy camaraderie. Katara's brother stared at him with hatred in his eyes.

"I don't know what the Earth Kingdom is up to," Aang announced solemnly. "But I'm not going to stand by and watch another war."

--

TBC

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed. All mistakes are mine. If you see something, please don't be afraid to knock me upside the head and point them out.


	12. Interlude Six

Summary – Iroh schemes. Toph arrives. Interlude Six – 

She paid little attention to the fireworks outside her window as she wept by the locked door. "It is for your own good," the Dragon of the West had said.

The attendant stared at her with unsympathetic eyes as Jia Li banged the locked door with her fist. The silk of her robe was dirty and wet with tears – a gift from _him_. She was not naïve. She knew what the old man wanted from her. She was too old for romantic notions.

When her previous _husband_ had succumbed to the fever she had mourned. Kalid had shown her kindness. He had wanted to make her most honored wife, but he had been unable to due to the prejudice of war. After all, she had been his prisoner. And prisoners of war did not become wives. They were conquered.

But it had never been like that with them. He had wooed her, broken down her defenses and won her heart. But fate had other plans.

Now she was common flesh in the brothels, selling her body to survive for one night a year – the opening of the Summer Festival.

"Please!" she whimpered, her voice raw from earlier shouting. "Let me go. I must go!"

The Dragon of the West had taken her as his concubine, offering his protection and locking her away. That had been two days ago. Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

--

Iroh moved swiftly through the streets…at least as swiftly as he could, given his age. There was much to do and so little time. The royal feast had already begun. He could hear strained laughter from the confines of the compound.

Making his way through the streets, Iroh looked up to the sky. The fireworks were lovely this year, heralding the arrival of the Fire Nation's season. Summer belonged to the Fire Nation, just as winter belonged to the Water Tribe, autumn to the Air Nomads, and spring to the Earth Kingdom.

Personally, he preferred spring. Summer was much too hot.

Mentally, Iroh chastised himself for letting his mind wander. He needed to focus. He needed to find the Tan family and recover the child. Revelers crowded the street, singing merely and forgetting their daily woes.

His daily woes were just beginning, judging by his nephew's attitude. Zuko skirted a very dangerous edge – one he could no longer go alone. It looked as though Zuko's stubbornness would have to be overcome with old-fashioned treachery. Of course, he would need to speak with Hakoda before he arranged the trap. After all, he would be playing an integral part. If only he could give the young Waterbender's father some acting lessons…

Tracking his way through the maze of streets and buildings, Iroh looked at the familiar landmarks and got his bearings. He chuckled, chastising himself for letting his mind wander again. He needed to get back to the task at hand – finding the Tan family compound.

Although it was unlikely he would be able to reunite Jia Li with her son tonight, he could at least start pouring the foundations. She did not understand, of course. He'd had little time to explain and had had to take drastic measures to keep her inside his home. The streets were thick with soldiers…drunk soldiers, and he could not risk her safety.

He would not risk her safety. He frowned as he remembered Jia Li's words, her pleas of grief. He was not used to explaining his actions to anyone, much less a woman. Between this plot and the other schemes he had little time.

He stepped into the street and quickly stepped back as a processional of carriages with the Bei Fong family crest made their way down the street. "Another late delegate, no doubt. It really is fortunate that the summit was postponed."

--

The carriage hit a bump in the road and Toph winced. Her ass was so sore, just like the rest of her body. At least it wasn't raining anymore. Hearing the sounds of fireworks in the distances, she turned her face toward them.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Mongi asked, his voice filled with awe over the display.

Rolling her eyes and waving her hand in front of her face, Toph "accidentally" kicked him. "Uh, no I didn't. Blind, remember?"

The uncomfortable silence stretched between them. She didn't know which she hated worse, the silence or the apology that was coming next.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry."

Gripping the cushions of the carriage, she leaned toward him. She was tired and sore, and her temper had always been short to ignite. "What are you sorry for? For me being born blind? Don't be. I like being blind. It allows me to see things others can't – like how I'm going to kick your ass when this carriage stops."

The bodyguard snorted loudly.

Toph grinned, able to feel the mountains in the distance. "Just wait."

--

Stifling a yawn, Iroh made his way past his guards and to Jia Li's bedchamber. The night had been very productive. He had wheedled an invitation to the Tan family picnic and had met Jia Li's son, Hui. Through much flattery and libations, he had convinced the family of Hui's potential and had offered his services as tutor.

Hui's grandmother had been wary, but his grandfather had been flattered. After all, it wasn't every day that a member of the Royal Family paid such respect to a family of the merchant class. Sure, he could have taken Hui from the Tan family, but he had enough enemies and did not need any more.

When Iroh had had a moment alone with the ten-year-old boy he had explained his mother's absence and that he would be with her soon.

"_She did not arrive in the garden this evening," Hui whispered, tears swimming in his eyes. "She is not in the Spirit World?"_

"_She is very much alive, aggrieved that she cannot be here with you tonight," Iroh replied. "You will come to my home as my student. You will see your mother then. But you must keep this secret from your grandparents." _

Unlocking the door to Jia Li's chambers, Iroh pushed open the door and found a very drowsy attendant. Jia Li was in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her fine silk robe was soiled. There were dark circles under her eyes. If one could will themselves to death, Iroh had no doubt that she would. Iroh winced. He had not meant to cause her such distress, but he'd had little time to explain things to her.

"Leave us," he commanded the attendant, who quickly scurried away.

Removing a yellow orchid from his sleeve, Iroh placed it on the pillow beside Jia Li's head. "I am sorry," he mumbled, searching for words. "I am sorry that I have distressed you."

Jia Li's gaze remained fixed on the ceiling. If he weren't seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest, he would think she was dead.

"Hui is well," Iroh continued. "He sends this flower and his love. He will arrive in a few days."

Her eyelids fluttered. Turning her head, she gazed at the flower.

Tired, and desperately needing some sleep before the summit, Iroh left the room.

--

TBC


	13. Chapter 7

Summary – Zuko meditates and recalls events from the previous night. A decision is made. Chapter Seven – 

Sitting in one of the antechambers near the main council chamber, Zuko closed his eyes and centered himself. At least he tried to center himself. Every time he tried to meditate he thought of Katara.

Last night had been an ordeal. He'd had to play host to all the delegates and honored guests, people he'd never met before.

_Standing at the entrance of the grand room, Zuko welcomed an Earth Kingdom delegate halfheartedly as he watched Katara's movements around the room. _

_She did not cling to the ornate trappings of his culture or that of the Earth Kingdom. Instead of flowing silks, she wore the traditional understated blue robe of the Water Tribe. She flowed between people, easily conversing with total strangers. Smiling, she touched her choker and fingered it out of habit – a habit he was all too familiar with. _

_He grinned, mumbling something he hoped was the correct response to the person standing in front of him. Katara used that choker to keep people at bay. Yes, she wore it as a reminder of her mother, but it served another purpose. It discouraged the men of her tribe from approaching her. _

"_And just where is your uncle, Fire Lord Zuko?" Princess Wan asked, approaching him, the feathers on her headdress reminding him of a deranged bird. _

"_I wish I knew," Zuko replied with a respectful bow, wincing as his uniform shifted uncomfortably on his body. _

"_Please point him in my direction when you see him," the old peacock requested._

"_Of course," he stated with another bow, hoping the woman moved on quickly. His gaze settled on Katara again, observing the subtle scowl of disapproval to the conversation she was taking part in. He was all too familiar with that scowl. _

_That was another reason he shouldn't marry her. They did not get along. They came from totally different worlds. She had no place in his life, other than in his bed. His reverie was cut short as another Earth Kingdom delegate stepped before him._

"_Hey, Z," an annoyingly common voice greeted him. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to show my bodyguard slash Bei Fong family rep what a helpless little girl I am. He and his buddies are currently digging him out of the hole I put him in."_

"_Toph?" He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. It sounded like her, but it looked nothing like her. "Is that you?"_

"_And here I thought I was the one that's blind," she retorted jokingly. "Of course it's me."_

"_You're wearing a dress!" Zuko scratched his chin as though he were trying to solve some complex puzzle. He sniffed the air around her. "And you don't smell…bad."_

"_Wow!" Toph quirked an expressive eyebrow. "It's amazing Katara ever agreed to marry you! So when's the big day?"_

_With a reaction time that would have surpassed Azula in her heyday, Zuko grabbed Toph's wrist and pulled her into a nearby alcove, heedless of the curious stares and the sudden lull of noise in the room. _

"_What are you talking about?" hissed Zuko, turning his back on the curious onlookers. _

_Scowling, Toph yanked her wrist from his grasp. "Unless my household servants are dipping into my father's liquor cabinets again, you and Katara are getting married. And easy with the whole touchy-feely stuff! I'll bury you the next time you do that."_

_Zuko shook his head in disgust and frustration. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Who else knows? Have you told anyone else?" _

_Toph squared her shoulders and knocked his hands away. "If the servants know, everyone knows." _

Staring at the flame before him, Zuko sighed in resignation. Toph was right. Knowing the gossipmongers, Katara and he were not only married, but also planning the arrival of their firstborn child. Either way, his uncle's plan had put her danger.

The only door to the antechamber inched open slowly, putting an end to his attempts of meditation. With a huff, Zuko extinguished the flame as the shadow of a feminine figure crept into the room.

Stepping into a shadow, Zuko grinned as he watched Katara fumble around in the ill-illuminated room.

She cursed as she stubbed her toe on something. "Times like this. It would be nice to be a Firebender."

With a concentrated effort, he lit the candles that were closest to him. "Like this?"

Katara jumped, catching her balance on a nearby table. "You startled me! What are you doing here?"

Approaching her, he shrugged. "I live here. What are you doing here?"

She edged along the table, trying to put distance between them. "I-I was looking for the kitchens. Your uncle gave me directions, but I must have remembered them incorrectly."

"Go home, Katara," Zuko commanded softly, giving her a last chance to run away from this madness between them. Iroh was scheming. He didn't need an advanced education to see that. The old man had sent her down here as a sacrifice. "It isn't safe here. Go back to your simple life."

"I'd like to see you live in the Arctic!" she spat. "If it weren't for Aang, you'd be dead! He's the one who saved you at the North Pole. If it were up to Sokka and me, we would have left you! Our lives are not simple!"

Smirking, Zuko circled the table. She was not meek. She would fight him every step of the way. "My apologies, Noble Water Tribe Maiden," he offered. "I meant no offense."

Scoffing at his apology, Katara countered his move around the table. As he moved left she moved left, an eternal circle of pride and fortitude. She could read the intent in his amber eyes. If he caught her, she knew she would be lost.

"Why were you looking for the kitchens?" He pursued her, running his hand along the tops of the chairs that lined the edge of the table.

"Because I'm hungry," she retorted irritably.

He laughed. He'd never been to his own kitchens. The servants would probably panic if he went there. He wondered how they would receive Katara. "Why didn't you just send for food?"

Hands on her hips, Katara scowled. "Because I can get my own food."

"You would upset the servants if you went to the kitchens," he warned, stopping the dance around the table. "They aren't used to their superiors in common areas."

"Well then," she sighed, leaning over the table. Her blue robe gapped open, giving Zuko an enticing glimpse of her collarbone. "Isn't it fortunate I am not their superior."

Zuko moved slowly, unthreateningly. "You'll grow used to it."

"There is nothing to get used to." She straightened, like a wary animal poised to flee at the first sign of danger. "I'll be leaving as soon as the summit is over."

He stalked her, biding his time and edging his way to the end of the long table. "That may prove more problematic than you think."

"No it isn't," Katara replied slowly, dragging each syllable out. "I'll be leaving with my father."

He was within striking distance. All he had to do was reach out and touch her. "Not if you become my wife."

As if realizing his proximity, Katara tried to move away from him. But it was too late.

With the speed of a tiger pouncing on its prey, Zuko grabbed her wrist. She looked stunned and tried to twist away, but he turned her movements against her, pressing his body flush to hers.

"I w-won't marry you," she stammered, shadows of doubt playing across her face. "Please let me go."

Her earlier words came back to haunt him. "Friend to no one and loved one to all."

She did not struggle.

"What did you mean?" asked Zuko as he nuzzled the delicate shell of her ear and lost himself in her fragrance. "If I am loved one to all, then that would mean that you love me. Why not marry the man you love?"

Raining gentle kisses along her jaw, he was pleased when she titled her head back and permitted him greater liberties. He exploited her decision, pressing his lips against her pulse and feeling her heartbeat race.

"I don't love you," she denied breathlessly, wiggling against him in an effort to gain her freedom.

Her struggle only heightened his desire. Opening his mouth against the skin at the column of her throat, he tasted her. Her taste, forever engraved in his memories, was refreshing. Zuko shifted, trying to get closer to her and only tormenting himself more.

Their legs were intertwined and he had her bent backward onto the table. Her hands were trapped between their bodies, her fingers splayed against his chest. He would not make that mistake again. Knowing Katara, she would freeze his blood -- assuming the rumors were true about Waterbending capabilities.

"Then why allow my affections?" he whispered against her lips before claiming her answer.

There was nothing tender about the kiss. He was taking her, staking his claim. It was for her own good. She would be safer in the palace than anywhere else. By now his enemies knew of their "marriage." So why not make it real? Why shouldn't he reap the advantages of having her close by, warming his bed…and life?

"You dare deny my daughter and dishonor her in such a manner!" a low growl was heard from the doorway.

Katara pushed against his chest with a startled gasp. Reluctantly, Zuko released her, straightening and holding his fists at his sides. "She has accepted me, and I have accepted her. There is no dishonor here, Father of My Intended."

--

TBC

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed. I think I replied to them all.


	14. Interlude 7

Summary – Katara recalls a conversation between herself and her father. She and Toph relax. 

A/N – Thanks again to MonCapitan for finding my mistakes.

Interlude Seven – 

"Trust me!" Katara called out to Toph as she climbed the steep trail to the hot springs. "This is just what you need. A nice long soak." It's actually just what she needed after yesterday.

"_But you said I had a choice!" she entreated, following behind her father. _

_Hakoda entered the garden, making his way toward the serenity of the Koi pond. "You do."_

"_I do not want to marry Fire Lord Zuko," Katara affirmed sharply. "I want to go home."_

_Walking onto the bridge, her father stopped and searched the water. "Do you love him?"_

_Katara blushed. Not only had she been caught in a compromising situation, she had enjoyed Zuko's attentions. "I-I admire him. He was horrible at first, but he kind of grows on you."_

"_You haven't answered the question." Her father reached into his pocket and produced a pouch of fish food. He sprinkled some onto the water, calling the Koi to feed. _

_Studying her hands, Katara bowed her head. "I don't know."_

"_An honest answer," Hakoda whispered, "is better than no answer at all."_

"_I don't belong here," she confessed as she leaned on the railing of the bridge and watched the Koi. _

_Grasping one of her hands, Hakoda pointed at the waterfall in the distance. "Look at the water. Watch the way it moves. It falls into the pool and waits."_

_She listened to her father's words, hoping for some of his strength to rub off on her._

"_It waits for the sun," he continued solemnly. "The sun calls to the water, carrying it into the sky. The water, too heavy for the air to hold, falls to the earth. It is the natural way of things, Katara. Water can go anywhere. It can be anything, liquid, solid, steam…_

"_Just like you, my daughter." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You belong everywhere. Do not be intimidated by the trappings of this nation. Its people may have technology and science, but their souls are adrift. They float in a sea of uncertainty, wondering what each day will bring. _

"_Fire Lord Zuko is a noble leader, but nobility only goes so far." Her father sprinkled more food on the water and sighed. "He has isolated himself, afraid to let anyone get too close to him. The people look to him to carry on the once-proud traditions of long ago. Marriage and procurement of an heir is… Well, you understand what it is. I am surprised he has not taken a concubine for this task."_

_Inwardly, Katara cringed. The thought of him with another woman stirred jealousy within her. _

"_When General Iroh approached me with this…idea he was painfully honest. He told me of your travels, their pursuit, and the eventual alliance between Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang. He told me of the begrudging 'respect' that was forged between you and Fire Lord Zuko."_

_Katara blushed, hoping that Zuko's uncle had skipped the part where they had kissed for the first time. _

"_He also cautioned me before…encouraging you to accept." Hakoda's solemn gray eyes met his daughter's. "He warned me of the threat to the throne. 'How the shadows conspire against the light.' It has been that way since the rising of the sun. You will have comforts beyond the wildest imaginings of our people, but you must constantly be on guard." _

"_I understood all of that when I agreed," she mumbled. _

_A companionable silence settled between father and daughter. Hakoda tossed crumbs into the water and they both watched the Koi._

"_When you were born your mother cried. Her tears were what she called bitter joy. She loved you and was happy to have you. I asked her why her joy was bitter and she said it was because you would leave us. Not only have I lost my wife to the Fire Nation, I have lost my daughter as well."_

_Wrapping her arms around him, Katara squeezed her eyes shut to stem the flow of tears. "You haven't lost me."_

Brushing the thick foliage out of the way, Katara shoved her worries to the back of her mind. For now she would enjoy the hot springs and Toph's company.

"I can see it!" Toph called out excitedly, running her hand along a large boulder next to the edge of the steaming pool. "It feels like a big bowl of jelly."

Katara smirked as Toph described how she "saw" the hot spring. Stepping into the water, she hissed. It was hot and a little on the uncomfortable side. She cooled the water with her bending and eased deeper into the pool.

A large splash disrupted the surface of the water as Toph jumped in. The young Earthbender came up for air with a sour look on her face. "The bottom is all mushy. It makes things look fuzzy."

"You don't need to see anything," Katara sighed, leaning against the edge of the hot spring and closing her eyes. "Just relax and enjoy."

Toph puffed her cheeks out and dog-paddled in a circle, trying to find her way to ground.

Katara stifled a giggle. Her friend looked like a deranged Koalter. "Over here, Toph. Swim toward the sound of my voice."

Instead of doing as Katara said, Toph swam away. "I know where I'm going. I just thought you could use a good laugh."

Katara tossed her head back and giggled. "Thanks, Toph."

The water settled around them, soothing aches and pains away and lulling them into a lazy silence. Worries and fears melted away as steam rose from the water.

"So," Toph sighed. "When did you and Zuko hook up?"

"W-we haven't," stammered Katara.

Kicking off from her perch, Toph swam to the middle of the small pool and floated on her back. "Yeah right. You're marrying him and you're sitting there telling me that you haven't had sex with him."

Taking a deep breath to answer Toph, Katara gasped as something grabbed hold of her ankles and feet and yanked her beneath the water. Darkness surrounded her. There was no light. The moon was new. She could not draw on its power to defend herself.

She struggled to breathe, exhaling precious air as she cried for help. Clawing at her ankles, she tried to free herself. She was immersed in water, clawing the liquid and slicing through it angrily.

Katara barely heard Toph calling for her. Trying to call for help, she expelled more air. Her lungs burned. With the last of her air, Katara focused on the water surrounding her. Someone meant it to be her grave. She exhaled sharply, turning the water into an icy slush.

In freezing the liquid around her, the muddy earth cracked and released her. She broke the surface of the water, gasping and dragging precious air into her aching lungs.

"Katara! Katara!" Toph cried, her teeth chattering as she crawled out of the icy water. "Are you okay?"

Managing to swim to the edge, Katara collapsed on the shore and vomited the water she had swallowed.

"I heard them!" Toph exclaimed, feeling her way to her friend and making sure she was okay. "I heard them bending. I couldn't find them! I tried, but I couldn't see in the water." She threw a handful of dirt into the water to emphasize her frustration.

Rolling onto her back, Katara looked at the stars through the thick fog. She wheezed, tears of fear and anger rolling down her cheeks.

--

TBC


	15. Chapter 8

Summary – Plans are made.

A/N – Some chapters are easier to write. This was one of them. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight –

Clutching the crimson robe around her body, Katara shivered as she met Zuko's furious gaze.

"You are not to go anywhere without a guard," the Fire Lord commanded softly. "Is that understood."

"Agreed." Iroh nodded his head as his sovereign dictated to his bride-to-be.

"She won't leave my sight." Sokka stood rigid in the corner of the bedchamber.

"Nor will she leave mine," her father growled lowly, his fists clenched at his sides.

"She won't leave my sight either," Toph affirmed next to Katara.

"This isn't a joke, Toph!" her brother warned caustically. "Someone tried to kill Katara! You were there, and yet you did nothing!"

The Earthbender jumped to her feet and pointed a finger mere inches from the Water Tribe warrior's nose. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"Toph," Katara said.

"The bottom of the hot spring was mush and silt. I couldn't see them!" she railed, waving her hands in front of her eyes in a rare display of frustration. "I could hear them! They laughed!"

Sokka batted her hand away. "What good does that do us?"

"Sokka," Katara whispered, fingering the pendant on her necklace nervously.

"Alright, Boomerang Guy!" Toph poked him in the chest. "Let's take this outside!"

"Okay –" Sokka retorted.

"Enough!" railed Katara. "Nobody is taking anything outside! And nobody is going to be watching me! And I will go where I please, when I please…and without guards!"

"Leave us," Zuko ordered to everyone in the room, circling Katara.

Iroh followed the order quickly, pulling Sokka and Toph, who were still growling at each other, with him.

Hakoda stood next to his daughter, his hand on her shoulder.

Seeing her father's resolve, Zuko bowed to Hakoda. "I mean no disrespect, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. Please allow me time alone with my betrothed."

Hakoda kneeled next to Katara and cupped her chin in his hand. Katara returned the gesture, patting his angular jaw. "I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, her father straightened and walked through the door, closing it softly behind him.

Zuko paced the length of the room, running a hand through his already tousled hair. His robe, loose and hanging on his shoulders, billowed behind him.

Averting her gaze from his naked chest, Katara braced herself for his wrath. After several circuits of the floor and no words, she sighed. "Why are you angry with me?" she asked, breaking the silence. "It isn't like I asked for someone to try to kill me."

He stopped in mid-stride and stared at her. "I am not angry with you!" He swiped the air in frustration and approached her.

She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "You could have fooled me!"

The flames in the fireplace danced higher, mirroring the Fire Lord's anger. Grasping Katara's shoulders, Zuko resisted the urge to shake her. "How could you?" he rasped, his voice thick with emotion.

She shook her head. "How could I what?"

"How could you take such a risk?" He lowered his voice, rubbing his hands along her shoulders and arms.

The concern in his eyes rivaled her father's and she could no longer keep from crying. "I didn't," she sobbed. "I didn't take a risk! I went to the hot springs with Toph. She was sore and I just wanted to relax."

Zuko wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb, softly cursing his handling of her feelings. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his embrace. Amazingly she did not resist him. "You are no longer free to do as you please."

She went rigid in protest.

"Do you purposely misunderstand me, Katara?" He stilled her movements with a gentle squeeze. "You are mine. You belong to the people now."

Zuko sighed in frustration as he tried to explain the hardships she would endure as his wife. "We have not even announced the engagement yet," he stated with a shudder. "Yet, they know. They will kill you to harm me. I tried, Katara."

She peered into his tormented eyes.

"Agni preserve me!" he mumbled, crushing his lips to hers.

"I've tried…" Zuko peppered her face with kisses. "I've tried to protect you, but you won't let me. She said you would come. She said you would bring happiness."

Katara stilled. She was confused as he kneeled before her and worked the knot of her robe open.

"She said you would heal us,' he groaned, peeling the red and yellow material from her skin. His eyes searched restlessly across her feminine curves.

Somehow she resisted the urge to cover herself. His gaze was more intimate than his touch. "W-who?"

Zuko rested his scarred cheek against her midriff and shivered. "My mother. She is trapped. Her soul lingers in my dreams, whispering to me at night. The rumors…" his voice caught and he could not continue.

Katara threaded her fingers through the strands of his dark hair, unsure if she could comfort him.

Clearing his throat, Zuko pulled her closer. "The Fire Sages tell me her soul is trapped between this world and the spirit world. That she killed my grandfather to…save me. She sacrificed herself to save me! They say the only reason her soul lingers is that she seeks to continue to protect me."

She could feel moisture against her stomach.

"The Fire Sages tell me that Yama judged her crime accordingly," whispered Zuko. "I'm sorry, Katara. Uncle Iroh had no right to summon you. Your life is now tainted with the ugliness of mine."

Katara dropped to her knees, gathering her hands in his. "No –"

"I killed Azula," he confessed with a shuddering breath.

"And saved me in the process," she reminded him, pressing her lips against the jagged tissue of his scar. "If Yama judges you, he will have to judge me too."

He closed his eyes and reveled in her gentle touch. No one dared to touch his scar. But Katara was always the exception to the rule. The gentle kisses she placed on the sensitive flesh were like a healing balm. She made him feel whole.

Her gentle lips nibbled the corner of his mouth, hesitantly exploring and seeking permission. Instead of giving into the temptation, Zuko grabbed the material of her robe and covered her. Words would do her no justice. The vision of her draped in the colors of his nation would be forever in his dreams.

He could see the confusion in her eyes. "I want you too much to dishonor you in such a manner, Katara. I burn for you." For emphasis, he guided her hand to the evidence of his need.

"We will be married before sunset tomorrow," Zuko decreed, his breath hot against her forehead. "Until then, you will not leave my sight."

"And what if I have to relieve myself?" she murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then I will stand outside the door," he retorted, arching the damaged flesh of his eyebrow. He guided her toward the bed.

She gasped as he pulled her down and into his arms.

"Try to sleep, Katara," he mumbled softly. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

--

TBC


	16. Interlude Eight

Summary – Katara has a nightmare.

Interlude Eight –

Shivering as she slept, the traumatic events of the day lent themselves to Katara's dreams. Dreams were normally boring monotonies, replaying daily chores of Water Tribe life, but this dream was different. It was a nightmare – a scene from the past.

_She was cold and wet -- a sensation not uncommon to a Waterbender, but this was different. The pain in her head was crippling and constant. Darkness consumed her. She felt like she was drowning. _

_There were muffled sounds all around her – voices shouting and laughing. Someone was afraid. Another was angry. Malicious laughter was close, threateningly close. _

_Katara struggled to open her eyes, but the effort was too much. _

_Frigid water moved around her and her weight shifted. Something or someone pulled her hair and she cried out in protest. _

"_So you are still alive," a sickeningly familiar voice spat next to her ear._

"_Azula!" gasped Katara in horror, placing the voice and the memory of the Fire Princess' death._

_Azula forced Katara's head under the water and pulled her up with a vicious jerk._

_Katara gasped for air, trying to draw upon her bending to defend herself. _

_Someone shouted and her captor pulled her tightly against her. Something hot seared the side of her neck and she screamed. _

"_Take one more step, Zu-Zu, and I'll run her through!" Azula threatened, pressing the tip of a fire dagger into Katara's neck. _

"_Let her go, Azula!" she heard Zuko's demand in the distance. _

"_Make me!" retorted the young Firebender as she panted with the effort of moving through the water. _

_As she was pulled to her feet, Katara heard the familiar whiz of Sokka's boomerang. The cut of the weapon into her hair intensified the pain in her head but only for a moment. _

_It was enough. It was enough to cut her free. Falling forward onto her knees, Katara gasped in pain. Her tears mixed with blood. The water was not deep. It called to her. It wanted her to heal herself. Was she still capable of creating healing water?_

_Her thoughts were in turmoil and she paid little attention to the fire duel between siblings. Strong arms took hold of her and she shied away. _

"_Don't worry, Katara," her brother murmured. "I've got you."_

_Sokka pulled her to the shore and she was able to open her eyes as Sokka administered to her wounds. She could see Zuko stumble as he drew his sister's wrath away from them. _

_Wiping the blood from her eyes, Katara could hear the worry in Sokka's voice. She must be in pretty bad shape. Even up against a fleet of Fire Nation ships, she had never heard so much fear in his voice. _

_He pressed against the bump on her head and she whimpered. "Come on, Katara! Heal yourself! Please!"_

"_Don't do it, Azula!" Zuko cried out as blue flames leapt into the air. _

_A cry of rage filled the air and Katara looked up in time to see the Fire Princess' precarious perch on a boulder in the middle of the rapids. Azula lost her footing and plunged into the white waters. _

_The river took little notice as it swallowed her, carrying her limp figure over the edge of the unforgiving waterfall. _

_Stricken and weak, Katara froze the currents of the raging rapids in search of the fallen princess, but the currents were too powerful. She was too late. _

_Azula was dead._

Bolting upright in bed, Katara covered her face and wept.

"Is everything all right, Katara of the Water Tribe?"

Dashing the tears away, she searched the room for the source of the unfamiliar voice and found a pair of soldiers standing guard by the door. Dreams and reality clashed and panic seized her. "W-where is the Fire Lord?"

"The Fire Lord had urgent business he had to attended to," the soldier replied.

Katara frowned and a twinge of disappointment crowded the memory of her dream. "So much for never leaving his sight," she mumbled.

Securing her robe and shoving the memory of her nightmare to the back of her mind, she got out of bed and walked toward the water basin. Pouring the water, she heaved the large bowl into her arms and started to walk toward the door to the bath.

The guards made to follow her but she stopped and set the bowl down. "Where do you two think you're going?"

The guard on the right stiffened. "With you. Fire Lord Zuko's orders… We cannot let you leave our sight."

Her bladder was full and her mood was foul. She did not have time for such nonsense. Shrugging her shoulders, Katara walked into the next room and turned to close the door. But both guards were there, crowding her space and making her angry.

So she picked up the bowl of water and walked back into the bedchamber. They followed her again.

Katara slammed the bowl onto a nearby table, some of the water sloshing out and onto the floor. "Look!" she huffed. "I won't tell if you don't tell, deal? Now, I've got to… Well, you get the picture, and I really don't feel like having an audience. If you all wait here, I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

One of the guards crossed his arms over his chest while the other one clutched his lance. "We will follow Fire Lord Zuko's orders."

Rolling her eyes, Katara tossed the contents of the large bowl at the soldier's feet, quickly freezing them to the floor. Luckily, neither of them were benders and able to melt the ice. They gazed at her imploringly as they tried to free themselves.

Katara smirked and poured more water from the pitcher into the basin, picking it up and walking into the next room. "By the time I'm finished with my ablutions, you all should be thawed out."

--

TBC

A/N – The next chapter is kind of complex, so it may take a little longer to update. I just thought I'd warn you all. Sorry for the inconvenience. I estimate the next chapter to arrive by the weekend if that's any consolation.


	17. Chapter 9

Summary – The nations gather for the summit. Meng testifies and Toph recognizes a familiar laugh.

Chapter Nine –

Chewing the side of her cheek in apprehension, Meng watched the people on the mezzanine from her seat in the balcony. She messed with the folds of her new kimono and grinned as she rubbed the rusty orange silk. It was a gift from Aang. At least, she liked to pretend it was a gift from Aang. There hadn't been a note with it, but it had come with a single yellow flower on top of it.

She peered over the ledge. Various Earth Kingdom delegates stood on one side of the room as the Fire Lord and his uncle spoke with the Avatar. The two Water Tribe delegates sat stoically at the round conference table, waiting patiently for the conference to begin.

Aang looked up to the balcony and his gray eyes met hers. A blush tinged her cheeks and she quickly looked away.

A bell rang and the delegates took their places and the balcony began to fill with "concerned citizens." Aang sat in a tall chair, inscribed with the three twirling circles symbolizing the Air Nomads. An old woman with ornamental feathers adorning her hat sat in the chair opposite Aang. It was marked with the Earth Kingdom symbol. A man who was dressed in white robes with a flying boar symbol on his chest sat next to the woman.

The Fire Lord and his uncle stood next to their chairs and waited for all to be seated. People filled the balcony, crowding her and Aunt Wu to the edge of the bench.

"Hi, Meng!" Sokka smiled in greeting as he led a blind girl to the bench next to them. "Mind if we sit here?"

Meng was too busy watching Aang to pay much attention. "Yeah, sure."

An ominous silence glided over the crowded room and Meng held her breath. Aang said he would come and get her when it was time to testify, but she was still afraid.

Before Fire Lord Zuko could offer a formal declaration of commencement, the Earth Kingdom delegate next to the old woman sprang from his seat and slammed his fist on the table.

The blind girl sitting next to her groaned loudly. "What the hell does the village idiot think he's doing?"

"Three more attacks!" shouted Mongi, Toph's bodyguard and quasi-representative from the Bei Fong family province. "How can you sit there in welcome while your soldiers attack Earth Kingdom villages?"

Fire Lord Zuko looked taken aback and dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"I have had disturbing reports of Fire Nation soldiers attacking defenseless outposts along our western border!" Mongi growled. "They call the fire from the Earth and destroy everything in their paths!"

"We are aware of the attack at Mt. Mahaku," Iroh stated, giving the Water Tribe delegation a sidelong glance.

"I am not speaking of that attack," the man replied with venomous spittle flying from his mouth. "I am speaking of the attacks along our western border! The ones where Fire Nation soldiers have been seen! The last attack happened three days ago at Shoshu Village."

"We were unaware of the latest attacks," Iroh sighed, shaking his head in sorrow. "You have the Fire Nation's deepest condolences and any necessary supplies for aid."

Zuko nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"If Fire Lord Zuko cannot control his people…" the Earth Kingdom delegate fumed, letting the accusation go unfinished.

--

In the balcony, a low murmur spread through the crowd as the tension grew.

"Let's see the Fire Lord worm his way out of this one," a man chuckled softly.

Toph poked Sokka, who was sitting next to her, in the ribs. "He's here," she whispered, recognizing the man's laughter.

Sokka winced, trying to put some distance between himself and the Earthbender. "Who's here?"

"One of the men who tried to kill Katara," she hissed, searching the crowd with her useless eyes. "Come on, you smarmy bastard. Laugh again."

"Which one is he?" Sokka glared at the group of men and women.

"He's an Earthbender," she said, her frustration growing. Up in the balcony, she was too high to "see" well. The floor was made of wood and processed metals. "Look for someone without shoes. Look for someone smiling or grinning."

--

"Think before you speak," Aang warned slowly, his voice edgy and raw.

All delegates turned their attention to the Avatar, the last Air Nomad and only survivor of his people.

"Think before you insult our host. Wars have been started for less." Aang's fists were clenched on top of the table. "Think before you accuse the Fire Lord of anything."

--

"I don't see anybody matching your description, Toph," Sokka hissed between clenched teeth, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Are you blind as well as dumb?" she retorted, pointing toward the group. "There's a crowd over there. At least one of them is an Earthbender. Find him!"

--

"You say they call fire from the ground?" Aang questioned Mongi.

"That's impossible," Zuko defended. "Firebenders can't manipulate lava."

"It was fire," Princess Wan challenged, finally speaking out on behalf of her kingdom. "The reports say it was fire from the earth."

Aang stood up and circled the table, his frustration clearly evident. "I refuse to stand by and let the misconceptions of these attacks lead to war! Don't you see what is happening? Somebody is using you!" He motioned to the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

"They are pitting you against one another, hoping this will escalate." He ran his head over his shaved head.

--

"I still don't see anybody matching your description," Sokka retorted.

"I know that laugh," hissed Toph. "They laughed when they tried to kill Katara. Maybe there's a way we can keep that group of people corralled."

"And do what? Have laughing auditions? Sokka pulled the Earthbender's arm down, weaving his fingers through hers and leaning against her. "You're attracting attention to yourself. Try to act natural."

Squeezing his hand with all her strength, Toph growled in warning. "What do you think you're doing?"

Wincing, Sokka pressed his lips against her cheek. "I'm pretending to like you! If Katara's killer is over there, I don't think it's a good idea to go pointing him out. Killers don't like unwanted attention."

She tried to pull away, but he held on.

"Stop struggling before I kiss you for real!" Sokka smirked as Toph went deadly silent and stiff. "We'll get him, Toph. It's just a matter of time."

Meng frowned, listening to their interchange and wondering what they were talking about. She wanted to shush them because she couldn't hear what Aang was saying.

--

"Only a fully-realized Avatar can harness fire from the earth," Aang huffed as he leapt to the edge of the balcony, startling everyone in the room.

"And I can assure everyone that I had nothing to do with the attacks."

"But we are not accusing you, Avatar!" Princess Wan declared.

"Why is anybody accusing anybody?" he shouted the question from the balcony, walking the length of the rows until he reached Meng.

"Our concerns are valid!" the princess replied loudly.

Holding his hand out to Meng, Aang smiled. "Come with me. You'll be okay."

Nodding her head in awe, the young Earth Kingdom girl stood and paid little attention to the curious stares around her.

"I need you to tell them what you saw." Aang pulled her against him as he neared the ledge of the upper level. "Hold on tight."

"Yelping as her feet left the ground, Meng closed her eyes and hugged him tight.

The spectators issued a collective gasp. When she opened her eyes, she was on the mezzanine, standing behind the Air Nomad's chair.

"We have a witness to the attack at Mt. Mahaku," Aang announced, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "They weren't Firebenders. The people who attacked the village were Earthbenders using the lava to make it look like Firebenders did it."

Mongi eyed the witness closely, his shrewd gaze raking over her demure figure. "So what did you see, little girl?"

Aang patted her shoulder and offered her his chair. "It's okay. I'm right here. Just tell them what you saw."

Looking at her hands neatly folded in her lap, Meng began to speak. "There w-was lots of fire and smoke."

The Bei Fong family delegate snorted derisively.

"Be quiet," Princess Wan scolded, slapping his hand. "Please continue."

Meng sighed, tucking some errant hair behind her ear. "It was dark and the buildings were on fire. People were screaming, trying to get away from the dancing lava."

"Dancing lava?" Pakku, the Waterbending Master from the Northern Water Tribe asked."

Nodding, she glanced nervously from the old man to the Fire Lord. "Y-yes. It wasn't on the ground. It was in the air, forming unusual patterns. Almost like someone was bending it. I saw a man. I think he was wearing a Fire Nation uniform. He wore a hat that was shaped similarly like that of a Fire Nation soldier."

"Your witness has corroborated all the reports!" Mongi raged.

The air around the room started to stir and everyone stared at Aang. The angry wind seemed to center on the Bei Fong family stooge.

"You will not interrupt Meng again!" Aang said, the inflection of his voice pitched low and dangerous. Just as quickly as the wind started, it died. "Do I make myself clear?"

Mongi nodded and bowed his head.

"Keep going, Meng," Aang encouraged her.

She gulped, trying to gather the nerve to continue.

"Please continue," Iroh coaxed her.

Nodding, Meng licked her dry lips. "I saw them. They wielded the lava like a weapon. I don't know how many there were, but I know one of them was a woman. I could hear her laughing and singing. Fire came from the ground, consuming our homes. Blue flames crawled on the ground, weaving and winding its way though the village. It was almost as though the flames were looking for something or someone."

At the mention of blue flames, Iroh and Zuko tensed. So there was a Firebender involved – a powerful Firebender at that.

"That's really all I can remember." She sniffed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you, Meng," Princess Wan said, pressing a napkin to her forehead and wiping some perspiration away.

"Tempers are hot," Iroh announced, glancing at the princess. "Perhaps a short recess is in order. We'll have refreshments and ice cold water."

The two men of the Water Tribe nodded in agreement as Princess Wan stood.

"That sounds like a good idea," she stated.

"Before we convene, I would like to make an announcement!" Iroh's voice echoed jovially through the gallery. "It gives me great pleasure to announce the wedding of my beloved nephew to the daughter of Hakoda of the Water Tribe. May this union mend the rifts of the past and bring peace and stability to the future!"

--

TBC

A/N – Thanks to MonCapitan for letting me bounce ideas off him and encouraging this story along. You rock! As always, thanks to all who have reviewed.

Yes, yes, I know you all were expecting the wedding. It's on its way. I swear! I apologize for the lag time in posting. I had to slow down and pay attention to the plot. He he!


	18. Interlude 9

Summary – Jia Li and Hui have a reunion. Iroh and Zuko make plans. Katara gets ready for her wedding.

Interlude Nine –

"You must forgive me for there is little time," Iroh said in a rush as he ushered a boy of ten into the room.

Jia Li sprang from the chaise and launched herself toward her son. "Hui!"

Tears threatened in the old man's eyes as he watched the reunion. Backing toward the door, he bowed. "Please forgive me, but palace business calls me to duty. I will be outside the door. His grandparents are here. You mustn't be seen together. They think I am giving him a quick tour."

Iroh paused at the door. "I'm afraid that Hui's 'tutoring' lessons will have to be postponed. I am sorry I could not afford both of you the time you deserve together. You have a few minutes. I'll be outside the door."

When he closed the door, Iroh stepped into a nearby alcove.

"Is everything arranged?" his nephew stepped out of the shadows and glanced up and down the hall.

"Yes," replied Iroh, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "Although I do not like the idea –"

Raising his hand, Zuko stayed his uncle's protests. "It is the only way, Uncle. You and I both know that we can not wait for our enemy to come to us. Their assassins are already in the palace."

"Our intelligence is days old," Iroh protested. "And there is much ground to cover. Are you certain this is the correct course of action?"

Zuko's eyebrow rose. "Yes."

--

Katara winced as the old woman pulled her hair. How many more indignities would she have to suffer at the hands of Zuko's servants? She had never felt so alone as she did right now.

She had given up the fight to protect her modesty by mid-afternoon, letting the maids bathe her in a citrus scented water. She was now dressed in new underclothes. The old woman behind her was dressing her hair – a somewhat painful process especially since she was not used to such trappings. Water Tribe ways were much simpler.

Starring at the dragon and phoenix candles, Katara shivered. Zuko was true to his word. They would be married before the sun set and he would take her to the marriage bed.

"Are you cold?" The woman snapped her fingers at a nearby servant and a robe of delicate silk was settled upon her shoulders.

Katara grabbed at it greedily, clutching the edges over her body.

Smirking, the old woman tugged on her hair. "There will be no room for modesty tonight. The Fire Lord does not come across as a patient man."

She closed her blue eyes as the woman pulled a comb through her hair. She hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch – her appetite mysteriously missing since last night. Picturing her mother on her wedding day, Katara swallowed her fear.

The attendant released her head and walked to a nearby table. "Here," she said, returning and shoving a glass under her nose. "Drink this. It will warm you."

Taking the glass, Katara gagged the liquid down, coughing and sputtering as she set the glass down. Her eyes burned as did her insides. "What is that?"

"Jiu," the woman replied, twisting Katara's hair into an elaborate design and not looking happy about it. "Your hair is stubborn. You have worn it in the style of your people for too long. It does not want to conform."

Katara hid her smirk, feeling the jiu work its way into her system.

"This wedding is most unorthodox," she growled, braiding flowers into Katara's dark hair. "But the Fire Lord will have you."

The bride-to-be scowled at the woman's tone. Katara could tell the old woman did not approve of her and she started to wonder if his people would disapprove as well.

--

"I only wish I had more time with her," Zuko stated softly in a rare, unguarded moment.

This time it was Iroh's eyebrows that arched in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look, Uncle," the Fire Lord softly scolded his loved one. "You arranged this. You are the master manipulator. You are the one who put her in harm's way. You're the one who schemed with her father to bring her here. I still struggle to forgive your meddling."

"If you forgive anything, you must forgive an old man's desire to see his nephew happy," Iroh replied with a slight bow. "Only Katara of the Water Tribe can bring you happiness."

Zuko snorted in false derision.

"She is strong," Iroh pleaded his case. "She will help you. She will help our people. And she has pretty blue eyes."

The Fire Lord could not help the smirk of annoyed amusement that crossed his lips. His uncle was always the first one to use humor to diffuse a situation. "We should get back."

Iroh nodded in agreement and moved to retrieve his young ward, but Zuko grabbed his sleeve.

"Please, Uncle." Zuko's voice was raw with emotion. "Please…promise me that you will take care of her should I fall."

"I will guard her with my life," Iroh responded without hesitation and walked toward Jia Li's bedchambers.

--

The door opened slowly and Jia Li dashed her tears away. But she held onto Hui.

"I'm afraid we must return to the summit," Iroh announced as he approached the mother and son.

Wrenching his way out of his mother's arms, Hui turned and faced Iroh. "Why do you lock her away? Why do you keep her prisoner?" the youth railed at the old man.

Jia Li clutched her son to her, her eyes pleading with Iroh's to forgive the impetuous nature of her child.

Getting down on one knee, Iroh's sorrow touched his waning smile. "Like you, I seek to protect her. She is not safe. No one is." He lowered his head and sighed.

"I must ask both of you to not believe anything you hear in the coming months. If anything happens, tell your grandparents that I still wish to tutor you…even if it seems I am unable to. I see the fire within you. You will be a great Firebender. You must be strong. Do not anger your grandparents. Be respectful and mindful of their wishes."

"I-I don't understand." The boy had relaxed and now bore a mask of confusion.

"You will in time." Iroh stood and patted Hui's shoulder. "Now, come. We must return."

--

TBC


	19. Chapter 10

Summary – Katara and Zuko prepare for their wedding.

Chapter Ten –

"I am not getting on her back!" Katara did her best to ignore the distress she was causing her "good luck woman." The woman was even older than her hairstylist and looked as though she could barely support her own weight.

"But you must," the hairstylist stated, pouring a glass of jiu and waving it in front of the bride. "You must do as we say. You do not want bad luck for your marriage, do you?"

Katara crossed her arms over chest. "I do not want to disrespect your ways, but the "good luck woman" can hardly even support her own weight. How is she supposed to carry me? And how is she lucky? She looks like she's in pain."

The hairstylist scoffed, pouring another glass of jiu and handing it to Katara who eyed it warily. "She's lucky because she's lived this long. True, her bones hurt, but that is beside the point. She must do this for our nation!"

Somehow she kept from rolling her eyes as she downed the fire drink. "Wait a minute!" she declared. "I can heal her! Bring me some water from the basin…quickly!"

Katara snapped her fingers, her nervousness growing worse by the second. She tended to get bossy when nervous. At least, that's what Aang had always told her.

The hairdresser gave her a look of irritation, but complied.

Grasping the elder woman's hand, Katara smiled. Her mind was a little fuzzy, but she was sure she could remember the healing ways.

The old woman looked around nervously. She looked as though she were going to be sick.

"You'll feel better," Katara soothed, calling the water from the pitcher and wrapping it around her hands. "It may tickle a little, but you'll feel better in the long run. I promise."

Her good luck woman shied away, but quickly leaned into Katara's touch as soon as relief settled into her arthritic joints. As the water dissolved against the wrinkled skin, Katara smiled.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

The woman looked at her hands, an expression of awe on her face as she flexed her fingers. "I haven't been able to do this in years," she whispered shakily.

Watching the woman flex her joints, Katara felt a pang of guilt. There was still no way that she was going to allow herself to be carried to the back of this woman. "I know!"

Both women startled at Katara's outburst.

"You're so concerned with luck," the young bride-to-be exclaimed, the fire drink loosening her inhibitions and tongue. "Wouldn't it be lucky, if the bride carried the good luck woman instead of the other way around?"

The two women looked at her as though she had sprouted horns.

"It would show how healthy I am." Katara patted her flat stomach. "It would show how strong I am…what a good 'fertile' prospect I am for Fire Lord Zuko."

The hairdresser's eyes sparkled as she contemplated the unorthodox plan as the old woman continued flexing her joints. "A strong mother and father will give the Fire Nation strong heirs."

Inwardly, Katara cringed. The prospect of children was somewhat daunting at this stage, but she nodded her head in hopeful agreement.

"Get on the Waterbender's back," the hairdresser instructed the good luck woman.

Katara crouched low and readied herself to receive the slight weight of the old woman.

--

"You look very handsome," Iroh said, complimenting his nephew as Zuko fidgeted with his gown and red silk slash.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko gave a slight bow of acknowledgment. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes," replied Iroh with a curt reciprocal bow. "I received an inventory of the dowry. Everything is accounted for and will come in useful. Her father is a very resourceful warrior. I hear the bride looks lovely."

Zuko scowled at his reflection in the mirror. "You have the ang pau?"

"Of course." Iroh pretended a look of disbelief. "I will deliver the packets of money with honor and dignity."

The Fire Lord gave his uncle's reflection a look of disbelief. His uncle was many things. But dignified was not an adjective he would use to describe him. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Shall we go, then?" Iroh motioned to the blue and yellow sedan chair.

Nodding, Zuko climbed up the stairs to the chair and took his seat.

--

"You look…nice," Sokka choked on the compliment as he took in his sister's foreign appearance.

Toph jabbed him in the ribs for his hesitation. "I'm sure you do look nice, Katara. Of course, I wouldn't know seeing as I can't see. Just be careful, okay?"

Katara patted the pouch of water Sokka had given her. It didn't really go with her wedding outfit, but she would not leave without it. It was her only defense against the assassin that still roamed free.

"You look like a…uh…bird," Aang mumbled, scratching his head and trying to come up with a compliment.

"Thank you, Aang," Katara replied.

"Yeah," Sokka snorted. "A deranged chicken-bird."

The Water Tribe warrior dodged the Earthbender's renewed attacks to silence him. "Hah! You missed!"

Toph glared in his direction. "Just wait. I'll get you sooner or later."

"Oh! I'm scared," retorted Sokka.

"You better be." Toph smiled.

"You look very pretty, Katara," Meng announced shyly.

"Yes, yes," Aunt Wu concurred. "Very pretty! You see! I said you would marry a powerful bender."

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Meng. Thank you, Aunt Wu." The young bride bowed to her guests.

Nervous laughter filled the room, but was quickly interrupted by a sharp, "Hum Hum!"

Katara bowed to her former Waterbending Master.

"Your father is ready," Pakku announced, pulling aside a curtain as Katara entered the reception area of her father's rooms.

Still feeling the warming effects of the fire drink, Katara stumbled into the room, which had obviously been decorated with great care. Outside the window, she could hear the noise of the firecrackers and fireworks to ward off evil spirits. The small table was set with fine goblets, some covered bowls, and a plate of hardboiled eggs.

"Sit here, Katara," Hakoda instructed, indicating the place setting that was next to him.

As she did what she was told, a moment of sadness washed over her as she looked into her father's eyes. It was then that she knew she would never return to the South Pole.

"Do you have your mother's necklace?" her father asked softly.

Just as her water pouch did not go with her wedding outfit, neither did her necklace. Out of respect for the Fire Nation's traditions, she had removed it and had wrapped it around her wrist. Reluctantly, she removed it and handed it to her father.

Fingering the token of his love for his wife and daughter, Hakoda set the necklace across the table from Katara. "In honor of your mother," he stated. "I am only sorry she could not be here for this day."

Feeling tears prickle the back of her eyes, Katara blinked rapidly.

Her father covered her hand with his. "No matter what happens, you must trust in your husband and honor his ancestors."

She nodded -- a sense of foreboding clinging to this moment of happiness. She heard some voices from the other room and was momentarily distracted.

The curtain was pushed to the side and Pakku stepped inside. "Fire Lord Zuko has arrived and he is eager to claim his bride."

Hakoda nodded and squeezed his daughter's hand. "Please let him in."

--

TBC

A/N – Yeah! Yeah! I know! I'm a big fat meany for cliff-hanging the story here. I've had to research Chinese wedding traditions for this chapter. I have taken some liberties with what I've read about Chinese wedding traditions.

On the down side, I have to take a break from typing for a day or two. In my rush to update frequently, I've inflamed both wrists. Carpal tunnel hurts and the medication isn't cutting the mustard. The only thing that is going to help is rest. Sniff! I should have the next update by this weekend. Hopefully sooner. So, keep checking back!


	20. Interlude 10

Summary – A conversation between assassins.

Interlude Ten –

"The Earth Kingdom girl must die," a voice whispered in the shadows. "Her testimony could cause major problems down the road for –"

"No, no!" the would-be-assassin hissed. "Don't even speak her name."

In the distance, fireworks illuminated their treachery in a display of joyous union and both men shrank farther into darkness.

"How can I kill her?" asked the would-be-killer. "The Avatar rarely leaves her side."

The man heaved a sigh of frustration. "You're an Earthbender. She is of the earth. Make it look like an illness. I don't care how it's done. Just do it!"

"You're an Earthbender too! Why don't you do it?"

"Because I have to kowtow to Princess Wan!" Mongi, the Bei Fong family stooge stepped out of the shadows.

"Fat lot of good that did! The old bird listened to that girl. That girl can easily identify Qiang and…" the man shuddered not wanting to even say the name. "I have another problem too. I think our ward is suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Mongi asked.

"At the conference this morning… She got really agitated and pointed at me." The would-be-assassin shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mongi jabbed a finger into the man's chest. "She can't see!"

Slapping Mongi's hand away, the man shoved him against the wall. "Look here! I didn't sign up to kill this many people. My mission is to kill Zuko and anyone else who aspires to the throne. I can't help it if our attempt on the Waterbender's life didn't work. How was I to know that she would freeze the mud and break free?"

Mongi scoffed in disgust and pushed the man away.

"Plus I had to work around Lao's big-mouthed brat!"

"It doesn't matter," Mongi chastised the other man. "Just get the job done! I'll take care of the big-mouthed brat."

--

TBC


	21. Chapter 11

Summary – The wedding and more.

Chapter Eleven –

Iroh smiled, the weight of responsibility momentarily forgotten as he handed the cash wrapped in red paper to Katara's friends and family. They accepted the money with good-natured jabs and laughter – everyone except her brother.

Out of the corner of his eye, the good luck man watched the groom bow to the Water Tribe warrior.

Taking the offering for his sister, Sokka returned the respectful bow, never taking his eyes off Iroh's nephew.

"Be sure to save the wrapping paper," Iroh said in a low voice for only Sokka to hear. "A time will come that you may need it. It brings good luck during times of sorrow."

Sokka's gaze shifted to Iroh, a look of confusion marring his brow. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Iroh watched Katara's brother tuck the offering in his pocket. "With the permission of satisfied friends and family, I humbly request entrance on behalf of my nephew, Fire Lord Zuko."

Aang looked at Sokka who looked at Aang with a look of confusion. Toph gave the brother of the bride a not so gentle nudge. "Bow to Uncle Iroh and tell him that Z has our blessings."

"Huh?" Sokka looked around the room, suddenly aware that he was the focus of attention.

Grabbing his sleeve, Toph pulled Sokka toward the reception room. "Pull open the curtain and let Z in," she growled irritably.

--

For a brief moment, Zuko thought he would never get past her pest of a brother. They had always been at odds with one another. It was the nature of their relationship and it would always be the nature of their relationship.

Ducking under the curtain, the Fire Lord entered the parlor to collect his bride. The room was decorated in splendid splashes of red and gold. He would need to thank his palace staff for arranging such a display on such short notice.

He scanned the room and approached the table, aware of Katara's unseen eyes lingering on his figure. His fingers itched to lift the veil and touch her lips, but he needed to pay his respects to her ancestors.

"Please have a seat, Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda of the Water Tribe greeted and motioned for him to sit next to his daughter.

Zuko bowed to the father of his intended and bowed to the empty place setting in honor of her mother. He held the silk wrappings of her wedding present with shaky hands and walked behind her. "With respect to your customs, I have carved a betrothal necklace befitting this occasion."

Her father smirked as the Fire Lord carefully placed the red and white choker around Katara's neck. The Fire Nation symbol was carved into an ivory relief and red silk held it in place around her neck. "When did you have time to carve such a delicate piece?"

A blush crawled into Zuko's cheeks as he took his place at the table. "I carved it long ago."

Katara gasped.

Hakoda nodded in acceptance and offered the groom tea, soup, and a soft-boiled egg. "My time with my daughter has come to an end. I give her to you in the hopes that happiness and good luck may follow you."

Zuko took the offer reverently, sipping the tea, and then the soup. Glancing at Katara, he tore through the delicate albumen of the egg and broke the yolk, symbolizing his bride's break with her family. He took a small bite of the egg and set it aside. "I shall endeavor to deserve her. The honor you have bestowed upon me brings me great happiness."

Placing his hand over Katara's, Zuko gave her father a solemn look. "I will take care of her."

Hakoda nodded in acknowledgment, yet said nothing.

--

Katara watched as Zuko stood and held his hand out to her. Her thoughts were addled and she felt warm. Her wedding costume was hot and uncomfortable, and she felt as though she were suffocating.

Looking at her husband's hand, she hiccupped. "That's it?"

Zuko smirked as Hakoda calmly sipped his tea. "Yes, Katara," stated the Fire Lord. "You are mine now. You no longer belong to your father."

Normally such a term of possession would rankle her, but this announcement wet her curiosity. Katara put her hand in his, and he helped her to stand. She looked at her father, hoping he would save her – from what she did not know. But, her father's gaze rested on the empty place setting at the table.

With a gentle tug, her new husband guided her out of the parlor and into the glaring lights of the atrium of her father's quarters. She heard her friends congratulating her and let Zuko place her in the bridal sedan. Before she knew it, she was lifted in the air and taken from the room.

Servants crowded the halls as she was carried to the Fire Lord's chambers. The firecrackers and fireworks popped loudly in the surrounding gardens. Katara looked around her, wondering where Zuko was.

Large doors opened before her and she entered the sitting room of what appeared to be a maze of suites. Tapestries hung on the walls and a flames rose in the large fireplace. Katara was jostled from her observations as the servants placed the bridal sedan down.

The servants retreated silently as she sat there, wondering what she was supposed to do next. She startled when a hand touched her shoulder. The blasted veil was obscuring her vision, but she could see Zuko's outline next to her, coaxing her from the sedan and through another set of doors.

Unlike the main sitting room, the smaller parlor had no windows or fireplace. The room was actually cold, almost as though it had never been lived in.

Zuko kept walking, guiding her through the maze of rooms and antechambers to a spiral staircase that looked as though it may lead to the middle of the earth.

At the top of the staircase, Katara paused. "Where are we going?"

Zuko turned, climbing the few steps he had taken. "I don't have time to explain," he murmured huskily, quickly lifting her veil and claiming her lips and her breath.

Returning his feverish kiss, Katara groaned in surrender. But something brought her stupor to an abrupt halt. Smoke crawled along the ancient ceiling, signaling danger above.

Seeing the harbinger of fire, Zuko pulled Katara down the stairs. "It has begun," he murmured.

Stumbling behind him, Katara wiped her eyes as the smoke claimed more ground. "What has begun?"

"The coup," he replied breathlessly as they reached a landing. He stopped and moved back up the stairs past her, quickly sealing a hatch to prevent the smoke from following them.

The torches on the wall were lit, illuminating the dungeon-like room. He climbed down the stairs and gathered her in his arms, quickly removing her veil and hat.

She gave a startled gasp. "What coup? What are you doing?" asked Katara, trying to slap his hands away as he tried to remove her red silk wedding jacket.

Grabbing her wrists, the Fire Lord gave her a little shake. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she whispered shakily, her eyes stinging from the smoke and the make-up.

Zuko dropped her hands and walked toward a cedar chest against the wall. He opened it and pulled some clothing out, tossing it to Katara. "Then put this on and hurry," he commanded, quickly divesting himself of his own wedding clothing and pulling a commoners tunic over his head.

--

TBC

A/N – Thank you, Moncapitan, for letting me bounce the development of the story off you. You ask the questions that keep this story on track.

Yes, I know this is an evil cliffhanger. I blame my short attention span and my sitcom mentality.


	22. Interlude 11

Summary – The wedding guests meander through a nearby garden.

Warning! Character death ahead!

Interlude Eleven –

Strolling through the garden, Meng gave a contented sigh.

"You sound happy," Aunt Wu said with a smirk.

A slight breeze moved through the bushes and trees and nipped at their robes.

The young girl smiled in remembrance of the ceremonies earlier that evening. Aang had been very attentive, showing his interest in her now that the floozy had gotten married. "I am," replied Meng as she looked up at the stars.

"It is too bad the Avatar could not come with us," the old woman fished for her companion's feelings. "Perhaps there will be another wedding in the near future…a wedding in the gardens of the Southern Air Temple."

Meng blushed furiously. "Aunt Wu!"

The fortuneteller grinned. "Oh, come now! Have you seen how big the Avatar's ears are? It's destiny, I tell you."

"Aunt Wu!" the girl protested, even though she was secretly pleased.

They giggled like children, winding the old woman and tiring her out. Aunt Wu sat on a nearby bench with Meng next to her, neither of them admitting their sudden fatigue. The laughter died between them and they could hear two people bickering behind them.

--

"All I'm telling you is that our wedding ceremony is much simpler than all the primping and posturing of a Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom marriage," Sokka's voice boomed through the tranquil summer night.

"Sounds fascinating," Toph replied with a yawn.

Sokka snorted and continued babbling. "It is! But Katara kept insisting on wearing our mother's betrothal necklace. That's why none of the warriors in our village would approach her."

Toph made a noncommittal sound and listened to the crickets. She dug her toes into the earth as she stepped through the garden. Carrying her shoes, she contemplated tossing them in the Koi pond. It wasn't like she was going to wear them again. She hated shoes.

Sokka stopped near the edge of the pond and took her hands in his.

She tried to pull away. "What the –"

"You are my wife. My feet shall run because of you. My feet dance because of you. My heart shall beat because of you. My eyes see because of you. My mind thinks because of you. And I shall love because of you." He spoke the words handed down through his father.

Toph twisted his arm and shoved him away, confused over the heat that she felt in her neck and face. "Very funny!"

Sokka fell on his ass and glared at her. "What did you do that for? I was only reciting the marriage vows of my people! Once the woman repeats the vows they go into the man's home and…well… you know. And would it kill you to be a little nicer?"

"Yes." She blew her hair out of her eyes. "It would!"

Climbing to his feet, Sokka adjusted his boomerang on his back, and stared at Toph as the light from the nearby lamppost illuminated her face. It was as though he saw her for the first time. She was dressed in a simple, but elegant dress with most of her hair pulled out of her eyes.

When had she grown up? How come he hadn't noticed her before? Those questions went unanswered in his head as he noticed the blush that enflamed her cheeks. "Are you sick?" He touched the backside of his hand to her face and she slapped it away.

"Yes!" she retorted. "I'm sick of you!" With the insulting barb delivered, she stomped off.

Scratching his chin, Sokka grinned. "Yeah, she likes me."

"Sokka!" Toph cried out, her voice holding a quality he had rarely heard from her – fear.

He ran toward her voice, knowing that whatever awaited him was not good. As he approached the curve of the garden's path, he stopped. Toph was leaning over Aunt Wu and Meng.

Whereas Aunt Wu was lying on the ground unmoving and unresponsive, Meng was groaning and holding her midsection.

Kneeling next to Aunt Wu, Sokka reached for the fortuneteller.

"It's too late for her," Toph yelled. "She's gone. I need help with Aang's friend!"

As he drew closer, he could see that Meng was sitting in blood.

"What is it?" the young girl cried. "Aunt Wu?"

The Earthbender did her best to comfort the girl to no avail. Putting her hand to the ground, Toph growled. Yes, she was a master Earthbender, but she had never learned to heal with her craft. Like the Waterbenders, Earthbenders could seek various elements in the body and heal certain diseases.

"It'll be okay, Meng," Sokka tried to comfort the girl.

Toph's frustration grew. The old woman was dead. She knew that because she felt no vibrations coming from her body. Even breathing, people created vibrations.

There was yelling in the distance and people ran toward the royal palace. There was confusion all around them and no one to help. Panic and fear were not things she was familiar with, but as she felt the vibration of the flutter of Meng's heart, Toph knew it was not a good sign.

Bowing her head, Toph closed her eyes. That's when she saw them – the two figures standing nearby, hardly breathing and barely moving. Rooting herself to her element, she summoned two earthen spears and hurled them in the direction of the two men.

She heard the crunch of sinew and bone and a curse and knew she'd hit at least one of them.

Weak, Meng tried to sit up.

"No, no, Meng! Stay down. I'll get Katara." Sokka said as he tried to decide whether he should leave her side or go for help. An eerie haze covered the half-moon, blocking out what little light there was in the garden.

"Fire!" somebody shouted in the distance.

As Toph stalked through the vegetation she heard the labored breathing and curses of the attacker. With each step she got a better picture of the effectiveness of her attack. She had managed to pin one of the attackers to a nearby tree, the earth spear piercing him through one of his shoulders.

She was so focused on her prey that she almost didn't see the lump of earth hurtling toward her. Flattening against the ground, she kicked the ground and sent a rumble across the courtyard toward her assailant.

"You won't be able to defeat me so easily this time, pest," Mongi's familiar voice rang across the garden as he dodged the column of earth that smashed past him.

At first, she was taken aback as his treachery and deceit became known to her. But then she was pissed. "I buried you before and I can do it again!" she shouted into the darkness – a darkness she could not see.

Vibrations assailed her senses as various guards ran nearby. She sniffed the air as it became thick with smoke. Filtering through the background vibrations, Toph "saw" Mongi shift his weight and she hurled a chunk of the ground in his direction.

She smirked as she heard a muffled groan. "Told you so, asshole!"

Toph approached the downed bender cautiously, waiting for him to strike back. As she got closer she could see that he wouldn't be striking back. She could hear him wheezing as the boulder crushed him.

"You know," she said, standing over him. "I could move this off you."

"Fuck you!" he rasped, struggling to breathe.

"You wish," Toph retorted, shoving his head to one side with her dirty foot. "Why did you try to kill Katara? And what did that girl ever do to you?" She pointed in the direction of Meng.

Mongi closed his eyes and wheezed.

Realizing he wasn't going to answer her, Toph started to walk toward the other man who was pinned to the tree. "That's okay. If you won't talk, I'm sure your buddy will."

He reached for her with a broken arm, silently pleading for her to return to him.

Unable to stand the asshole's suffering any longer, she used her bending abilities to knock the boulder off the broken man. Rooting her stance in the event that Mongi could actually attack her, she stepped closer.

Black, malevolent eyes glared at her, not that she could see the expression on his face. "You…" his voice gurgled as if he were drowning. He coughed and gagged. "You just signed…your…father's death warrant."

--

TBC


	23. Chapter 12

Summary – Zuko and Katara start their journey.

Chapter Twelve –

Her expectations dashed and her backside sore from the ostrich-horse ride, Katara crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot as she stood in the hold of one her father's ships. "What is going on?" she asked her husband as he gave a terse order to the three-man crew.

Zuko gave her a pointed look but continued giving orders to her father's Water Tribe warriors. "Set sail immediately," her husband instructed. "Do not use any lights. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Clasping one fist in his opposite hand, the warrior glanced at her briefly and bowed to her husband. "Yes, sir."

Katara returned the bow and watched as the man of her village closed the bulkhead door behind him. There were nine compartments to the ship, all of them divided into various storage and living areas. They were standing in a hold near the bow of the ship. Instead of materials or food, the area looked as though it had been converted into a small living area.

There were lanterns to illuminate the sparse room and a raised platform that was covered with various furs.

Zuko held his hand toward the flame in the lantern, which yielded to his command. "I'm taking you home."

Katara stared at him, letting his words sink in. She watched him as he undid his belt and removed his boots. She felt the ship gently lurch as it set sail. "But we're married. Your place is here."

He divested himself of his traveling cloak and the undershirt he had worn for their wedding ceremony. "Please accept my apologies, Katara. This was a hasty plan. We did not have the time to inform you of the delicacies."

"I don't understand." Her eyes lingered on the fine white material that covered his chest.

The ship shuddered as it changed direction.

"By now, everyone thinks you and I are dead." Zuko pulled his belt from his trousers and sat on the stack of furs.

Katara gasped as the ruse played out before her.

"By tomorrow morning, my uncle will be Fire Lord. He will suspend the proceedings of the summit and force the delegate out of the country."

"What!"

Zuko lounged on the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm and heaving a weary sigh. He just hoped the plan worked. For now, he needed rest. Ever since the attempt on Katara's life, he had not slept.

Leaving her that night had been one of the most difficult tasks he had ever accomplished. She had looked so peaceful, resting against him. He had burned to take her as his then.

Now it was impossible. He was just too tired.

Stifling a yawn, Zuko shifted and stared at the wooden deck above him. "I just hope the plan doesn't backfire," he mumbled more to himself than to Katara.

She snapped her fingers and approached the bed. "What plan?"

He arched his eyebrow, aware of her proximity and amused by her annoyance. "After I left you, I summoned my uncle. He is a mad genius – a master strategist. He has manipulated me all my life – guided me, really."

Katara made an impatient noise as she kicked her boots off.

"By now, everybody thinks that you and I are dead, killed in a deadly fire that was set by assassins." Zuko watched his bride's reaction carefully.

Pacing the length of the small room, Katara ran her hand through her hair. "We've got to be back! I can't do this. My father –"

"Knows," Zuko assured her as he sat up and studied his wife.

"Sokka –"

"Probably knows by now," he cut her off again. "I'm afraid my uncle prefers subterfuge to the point of absurdity. Instead of pulling your brother to the side and telling him of the plan, he hid a note on underside of the wedding present that was given to him. If Sokka doesn't open it, then he will think you are dead. I'm sure your father will tell him eventually."

Wide blue eyes stared at him. Her stance was belligerent and bold as her fiery temper got the better of her. "Why wasn't I informed? Why wasn't I given a secret note? Why am I just now finding out about it? My family and friends… Aang! The Avatar state. If Aang doesn't know about the plan, his grief will –"

"Aang knows." Zuko assuaged her fear, worried that she always thought of others before herself.

Katara stopped pacing and glared at Zuko, who got off the pallet of furs and stood to his full height. "Who else knows? Would it have been too much to tell me what the hell was going on? What do you hope to gain by this charade? Where are we going? Are we really married? What --?"

Clutching her wrist in his hand, he pulled her against him and silenced her questions. Crushing his lips to hers, he swallowed her protests and felt the exhaustion yield to the slow burn of desire he had always felt for the woman in his arms.

He slid his tongue along the seam of her mouth, taking advantage of the gasp of surprise that he coaxed from her body. As he tasted Katara, his resolve dissipated. She deserved more than he could ever give her, but he was drawn to her sweetness like a moth to a flame.

Zuko broke the kiss, silently pleading Katara to stop the spiral of heat that was consuming him.

"No one else knows." His voice was thick with lust. "I didn't have time to tell you. Between the summit and the preparations for the wedding, I had no time. We hope to flush out Qiang and his rebels. We're going to the South Pole. And yes, we are very married."

She reached behind him and pulled his head down. Standing on her tiptoes, Katara kissed her husband.

Her attempt at seduction was clumsy and awkward, but it was enough to shred the last of his resolve. He teetered on the verge of insanity. On one hand, he wanted to protect her. The only way he knew how to do that was to push her away. On the other hand, he wanted to lose himself inside her. Only Katara had that effect on him. It had always been that way with her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her against him. "I need you, wife," he murmured against the shell of her ear.

Katara stiffened and took a step back. Reaching for the hem of her tunic, she lifted it up and off her torso, revealing a white undershirt much like his. The undershirt left little to his imagination.

Zuko gasped as his bride stepped out of the trousers. The only piece of clothing remaining was the long shirt. Her skin took on an ethereal glow and he quelled the desire to throw her down and drown himself within her.

Tugging on the string that guarded the top of the blouse, Katara blushed as she revealed herself for her husband's appraisal. She crawled onto the pallet of furs. Lying on her back, she smiled and held her arms out in welcome.

Shrugging off the last vestiges of his clothing, Zuko took great pleasure as his bride's ravenous gaze took in his features. Agni, how he wanted to make her his! He prayed for strength and knelt in front of her like a devout worshipper.

She sat up on her elbows, her eyes boring into his. "What is it?" she asked, her insecurities showing through.

He shook his head, not wanting to shatter the illusion of perfection. Leaning over her, he kissed her flesh. The fire in his blood leapt to life as she arched her back in response.

Feeling his heat so near, Katara struggled to pull him closer. Passion was new to her. She whimpered as he peppered kisses over her skin, pulling on his queue and trying to force him to align his body with hers.

Katara wiggled. "Please," she rasped softly, unashamed.

Zuko said nothing, inhaling deeply drowning in the intoxicating scents that were unique to Katara. He feasted like a man possessed, determined to bring her to the brink of the same madness that had consumed him.

She trembled beneath him as she neared her break point.

Relinquishing his hold, Zuko climbed Katara's body, silently damning his own weakness for taking what he knew he shouldn't. Taking her lips, he claimed his bride, swallowing her cry of pain and stilling within her.

He looked into her wide blue eyes and saw the slow embers of her desire burning out of control. Kissing her forehead, he began to move. The vivid color of her eyes clouded with lust and he groaned, capturing her lips. With a final anguished lunge, he shuddered and collapsed on top of her.

With the last of his strength, he moved off her, wanting more than anything to hold her and tell her that he loved her. But he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making that declaration. It would be easier for her to believe him indifferent when he left.

--

TBC


	24. Interlude 12

Interlude Twelve –

Covered in soot, Aang staggered out of the palace and into the courtyard. Guards ran past him, the captains yelling orders to their underlings as the smoke rose into the night air. The right choice had been made. Katara and Zuko were safely tucked away on a ship and on their way to the South or North Pole.

Which one, he couldn't remember. General Iroh had gone over the plan so quickly that he had missed out on the finer details. Zuko's uncle had needed his help and he had responded. He only hoped that they were able to put the fire out before it spread to other areas of the palace.

Rounding the corner of the garden's trail, Aang stopped. He saw a group of people up ahead and he got that sinking feeling in his stomach that portended bad news.

Toph paced back and forth, wringing her hands as Sokka and Pakku knelt next to someone on the ground.

Shoving his fists together, air surrounded him and cleansed him of the evidence of his part as arsonist. Toph looked up and headed his way.

"I'm sorry," her voice was shaky, a fearful quality he never associated with the Earthbender in her inflection. "I tried my best. I couldn't save her."

Aang frowned. "What?"

Toph moved to the side, giving him an un-obscured view of Aunt Wu's lifeless body.

Her words mixed with the feeling in his gut and a pressing sorrow closed around him. He closed his eyes and willed his grief to stay steady and flowing, lest he lose control and succumb to a fit of rage in the Avatar state. Grief was a close cousin to anger.

His gray eyes widened as he drew nearer. He was unprepared for the sight that awaited him. Sokka cradled Meng's pale head in his lap as Master Pakku covered the rest of her body in water from the nearby Koi pond.

"I killed them – the ones who are responsible for this." Toph bowed her head. "I didn't mean to. I –"

Embracing his grief-laden anger, Aang yielded to the Avatar State.

The slight breeze shifted as the Avatar summoned its host's natural element.

Sokka tapped Pakku on the shoulder and pulled the Waterbending Master out of the way.

Meng's almost lifeless body was lifted into the air and placed gently into the Avatar's arms.

The young Earth Kingdom girl gave a small groan of pain.

Seeking the minerals of earth and water inside her body, the Avatar sought to heal the damage, its soul merging with the innocence of Meng's. It could see the delicate threads of life that connected the Airbender's loved one to the earth fraying and floating to the heavens.

It could see the worried spirit of the old fortuneteller hovering over the girl as if waiting for her companion to join her. It could see the intricate weavings of this plane and the next – those who went before her and those that shall succeed her. The girl carried the soul of several Air Nomads within her womb.

"Move on, fortuneteller," the Avatar commanded. "She is not meant to travel to the other realm just yet."

The solemn spirit nodded her head and traveled alone, relinquishing her hold to the earth.

Dark, malevolent spirits hovered nearby, calling to the girl's soul. Even in death they tried to carry out their evil mission.

Incensed, the Avatar shoved their spirits away, hurling their souls into a void of nothingness.

The girl's soul wavered, flickering as if it were a small flame in the wind.

Placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, the Avatar released its energy and went seeking within her body. It called the minerals of earth and water into the delicate frame, entreating the soul to stay rooted to the earth as it repaired the damage.

As the damage to her body healed, the Avatar released its hold on the Airbender.

--

Iroh perused the damage of the royal suite, his expression guarded and wary. He shook his head in sorrow. What should have been a joyous day had turned into one tainted with desperation.

Fire Nation soldiers guarded the wing as others searched through the debris for signs of life. The Airbender had done an excellent job accelerating the destructive power of fire. Hardly anything was recognizable.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned as Hakoda of the Water Tribe observed the destruction. Iroh nodded to the worried father reassuringly. He had made certain that Zuko and Katara were clear of the rooms before he had started the fires.

The fire was the tool of "death" for the Fire Lord and his new bride. It was unnatural and his countrymen would talk of how the Fire Lord and his Water Tribe bride died at the hands of his nation's element – assassinated by a radical faction that would never accept a Water Tribe peasant as their queen.

Hakoda approached Iroh, the lines on his face worried and pained. He gave the de facto Fire Lord a slight nod of acknowledgement to let Iroh know that Zuko and Katara had set sail.

Iroh smirked. Would his nephew ever learn? While concocting the elaborate hoax, Zuko had been adamant about one thing and one thing only – Katara's safety. Whereas, Iroh had been perfectly content to hide her and his nephew in the vast estates of the palace, Zuko had insisted that Katara be returned to the South Pole.

His nephew was under the impression that his bride would be happiest and safest among her people. Zuko was probably going to piss his new wife off. Although Katara was a kind and forgiving person, the Waterbender had a quick temper and would probably freeze his nephew's body parts in retaliation.

Coughing to cover his chuckle of realization, Iroh cleared his throat and watched Hakoda walk near the ashes of the bridal bed. The Water Tribe warrior was about as subtle as a rhino as he planted his daughter's old necklace in the ashes.

Hakoda straightened and walked out of the royal suite.

With a eye like a messenger hawk, Iroh peered around the room to make certain that no one had seen the drop. They had come too far to have the plan fall apart now.

Tomorrow would be interesting. It would be the day that moved the whole world forward or plunged his nation into a civil war. Tomorrow would be the day that he would assume the role he had been destined for since the day he was born.

He would become the Fire Lord – an old man without a line of succession. Sighing, Iroh turned away from the ashes and smoldering smoke. He yearned for the uncomplicated times of his youth and prayed that nothing held up Zuko's return to him.

He didn't know how long it would take to flush Qiang out. He didn't even know if Qiang would fall for the elaborate deception. One thing was for certain – he needed to make certain the contender for the throneknew of tonight's events. With a determined heart, Iroh made his way to his study to write the letter that he would dangle as before the young noble.

--

TBC


	25. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen –

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked softly of Toph.

"Nothing," she snapped quietly.

Brooding, he scratched his chin and kept studying her. Normally, she looked angry, but now she looked worried. He shifted on the bed and exhaled as the early morning light spilled through the drapes.

"I can tell something's wrong," he continued badgering her in a low whisper so as not to wake the other two occupants of the bed up. Since last nights events, decorum had been tossed out the window and he, Aang, Toph, and Meng had collapsed onto the nearest bed they could find for some much needed sleep.

"Katara will be okay," Sokka said, more to reassure himself than anyone else.

At first he hadn't known how to take the cryptic message that had been contained in the red wrapping paper. When he had shown it to Aang, he had wadded it up and had asked him if he'd shown it to anyone else.

He was a simple warrior. He had no need for subterfuge and palace intrigue. Personally, last night's events reminded him of those girlie stories Gran Gran always used to tell to Katara.

Toph gave a shuddering huff and turned on her side, facing him. "I'm not worried about Katara and Zuko. I'm worried about my father."

"Why?" Aang's groggy voice asked from the other side of the bed.

Her face was in shadow and he couldn't see very well, but the sound of her voice was unmistakable.

She sniffed as though she had a cold. "Before Mongi died, he said that I had signed my father's death warrant."

Meng stirred next to Toph, groaning as her body protested waking up. Aang kissed her forehead and rubbed her bare arm in comfort. Meng settled down and fell into a deeper sleep.

"My dad hasn't been right for some time," Toph continued, sitting up and shaking off Sokka's hand that he had rested on her shoulder. "All the bodyguards and attendants my dad sent with me are gone. I've always heard people whispering around me. I would filter them out…ignore them. Now I wish I hadn't."

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

Wiping her eyes, Toph shivered. "I think he might be involved in something he can't get out of."

"I don't understand," Sokka said, sitting up and reaching for Toph. Surprisingly, she didn't smack his hand away as it settled on her shoulder.

"I didn't hear the entire conversation," Toph continued thinking out loud. "There was something about vested interests….money…me…and some guy named Qiang."

Forgetting his role as Meng's pillow, Aang sat up abruptly. "Are you sure they mentioned Qiang?"

"Who's Qiang?" Sokka flexed his hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Yes." As if just now realizing Sokka was touching her, Toph smacked his hand away. "They said he needed more money for his campaign. My dad is always giving money to politicians."

"Not a political campaign!" Aang jumped out of bed and pulled his orange tunic over his head. "A military campaign. He's the guy who is trying to overthrow Zuko."

Following Aang's lead, Sokka got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Toph asked.

"We're going to see your father," Aang announced softly.

--

"The Fire Nation mourns with you, Iroh," the Fire Sage consoled the grieving uncle. "Any and all members of the Purist Cult have been rounded up and summarily executed per your order."

Iroh kept his head bowed and grunted his response. Zuko was an excellent strategist, identifying potential threats before they arose. The Purists were a cult who believed that the nations should not mix. Once news of the Fire Lord marrying a Waterbender reached them, they would never stop until the "unclean" were dead. Why not blame them for the "assassination" of the Fire Nation's beloved ruler and his new bride? They were the perfect patsy.

Zuko had used the ruse to strike at the ones who were sure to become his enemies. In a way it gave him hope for the future, a hope that was tainted with fear. In one way, his nephew reminded him of himself. In another, Zuko reminded Iroh of Ozai. Before his departure, Zuko had ordered this action without batting an eyelash. His nephew had inherited a certain ruthlessness from generations of warped philosophies and teachings.

Luckily, he had managed to do damage control and had given Zuko a more rounded temperament.

The Fire Sage cleared his throat. "This is a serious matter, Iroh." The holy man cleared his throat again. "And I do apologize for the indelicacy of the subject. But the Fire Nation needs you to assume your rightful role. The past and present have robbed you of your destiny. We need you to lead us."

"And what of my lineage?" Iroh questioned the Sage with a shrewd glare. "It ended with Lu Ten."

"If you were to marry…or take your concubine…" the man suggested.

Iroh stiffened at the suggestion. He would never drag Jia Li and Hui into this mess. "I am old," he stated. "I was foolish to take a concubine so late in life. When I die I will remand her into your custody. I expect her to leave a comfortable life."

"You are far from dead, Iroh. If she were to have your child…" the Fire Sage continued.

Slamming his fist onto the table, Iroh shook his head. "I will never love anyone as I loved Lu Ten's mother! She gave me the most precious gifts imaginable – her love and my son. I squandered both. The answer is no," he affirmed.

The Sage sat there in stunned silence.

"I will, however, assume the role of Fire Lord until a suitable replacement can be found." Tucking his hands into his sleeves, Iroh leaned back. "I will send a letter to my 'cousin,' Qiang."

The other man hissed in rejection of the bastard son of a bastard son. "The people –"

"Will have to make due with the decisions I make as Fire Lord," Iroh affirmed with finality.

--

TBC

A/N – Thanks to Moncapitan and Spleef for the spit and polish! Sorry that chapter is so short, but work is a bear and I am no bear trainer. Thanks a million!


	26. Interlude 13

Summary – Intimate moments between couples.

Interlude Thirteen –

Looking out the window of her quarters, the Fire Lord's concubine sighed, chanting the litany of his words again and again. "Do not believe anything you hear." Jia Li held her knees as she rocked back and forth.

She owed Iroh so much. How could she believe the vicious rumors of palace servants? Fire Lord Zuko was dead. Iroh was now the ruler of his nation. She never knew Lord Zuko, but she had heard rumors of the affection between uncle and nephew. How could things have gone so horribly wrong?

Is it possible he killed his own nephew? Did she dare believe the gossip?

It had been three days since she had seen the retired general or her son. Since then, she had been allowed limited access to a nearby courtyard -- two guards at her side, reminding her of the "protection" Iroh offered.

"What is the meaning of this?" a shrill voice echoed against the walls of the courtyard that led to the stables.

Curious, Jia Li leaned against the wall and watched the scene unfold before her. It was pandemonium as a line of carriages was loaded for what appeared to be a long trip home.

"By order of Fire Lord Iroh, all foreign dignitaries are to be escorted to the border of the Fire Nation," a Fire Sage read from a scroll. "He sends his deepest regrets, but in lieu of recent events, the summit is cancelled indefinitely. After a proper period of mourning, Lord Iroh hopes to meet with the other nations in peace at the next summit, hosted by Avatar Aang at the Southern Air Temple."

The old woman with the funny hat sputtered as she climbed into her carriage and slammed the door shut.

"…_Seeks to consolidate power…_" one nearby servant had whispered to another as she had attended to Jia Li's meal previously that morning.

On the other side of the small garden, she saw the figure of a shadow on the balcony next to hers. It was the unmistakable shape of the new Fire Lord. Hurrying across the yard and into the building, Jia Li made her way into Iroh's private suite and stopped in mid stride for he was now lounging on some cushions and was being served tea.

"Leave us," he commanded, waving off the other servants and motioning for her to join him.

Her stomach in knots, she knelt across the table from him, observing the old ways of pouring one's tea. As soon as the door closed behind the palace gossips, he gave her a small smile of reassurance. He looked tired, the smile somewhat bitter.

"Please." He motioned for her to drink the tea. "It will calm your nerves. I am sure you have questions for me."

'Did you do it?" she blurted, unable to censure her words. "Did you kill your nephew?"

Wincing as the indelicate question hung between them, Iroh set his teacup on the table. He glanced to his left, and then to his right, making certain that they were alone. He appreciated her candor, especially since it was an outside, unbiased opinion. If she thought him capable of such ruthlessness, then Qiang would have no difficulty either.

"No," answered Iroh. "I did not kill my nephew."

Ducking her head, Jia Li mumbled a sincere apology.

"There is no need for apologies," he replied softly.

Reaching across the table, her hand covered his. The sincerity in her eyes would cripple a lesser man.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. "I've heard rumors of how close you and your nephew were. I am sure Fire Lord Zuko will be seated in a place of honor in the afterlife."

Gathering his napkin, Iroh pulled his hand away and leaned over the table, gently wiping her tears away. "I am sure my nephew would appreciate such generosity, but I assure you that he can wait to take his place among the honored dead."

Jia Li sniffled, a look of confusion marring her delicate features.

"I must apologize for putting you in such a precarious position, Jia Li," Iroh said her name as though it were a caress. "When I 'saved' you from those soldiers I did not realize things were going to become so complicated. By default, you have become involved."

"I don't understand," she stated.

Standing, Iroh held a hand out to his concubine.

Without hesitation, Jia Li accepted the offer and followed him onto the balcony. The noise of the caravan moving past the courtyard made it difficult to hear what Iroh was trying to tell her.

She gasped as he pulled her against him. His breath brushed her ear. It smelled of mint tea. "My nephew and his bride are not dead."

The admission sticks in his throat, the feel of her softness momentarily distracting him. Nuzzling her hair as if he were her lover, Iroh cleared his throat. "To understand what we have done, you must understand the complexities of military strategy. There is a threat to Fire Lord Zuko's life. Thinking my nephew dead, the one who plots against him will surely make a fatal error."

Jia Li was unable to stop the flow of tears as she accepted what he was saying. Not that she knew who the Fire Lord really was, but she has happy that he and his bride had not met the unfortunate end that she had heard about.

Iroh sighed, reluctant to release his hold on her. "I only wanted to protect you from those soldiers. I never wanted to involve you in all this intrigue. I only wanted to make you happy."

Relaxing against him, she closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat.

He allowed himself the small comfort of touching the silk of her hair. The scent of jasmine and oranges tickled his senses. Iroh pulled away before he drowned in the alluring aroma. He was not a young man anymore.

"You do," Jia Li admitted before she slapped a hand over her mouth. Turning away from the Fire Lord, she looked out at the courtyard.

"I-I mean," she stammered softly, "you've given me hope. More hope than I probably deserve." The words she spoke were the truth. Just the thought of seeing her son more than once a year had brightened her outlook and had lessened her worries. This man sought to protect her and bring her happiness. Why should she not accept him?

Turning, she took the step toward him and cupped his old bearded face with her palm. "Thank you for everything you have done." His soul was noble and his intentions were true. She should thank the Heavens that she was protected.

He took hold of her wrist, meaning to discourage her affection, but found himself unwilling to let go. "I must beg your forgiveness, Jia Li," he murmured against her palm. "But I do not feel it safe to bring Hui to the palace just yet. I do not know how long it will take before our risky strategy runs its course."

She felt the stab of disappointment, but quickly quelled the emotion. "I understand, my lord," she replied. Somehow she knew the man before her would honor his promise.

--

The ship swayed gently, pulling Zuko from his twilight slumber. Turning onto his side, he pulled one of the furs over his shoulder and gathered Katara in his arms. Water Tribe ships were sleeker and more graceful than Fire Nation ships. But when they made course corrections, the creaking of the wood along with the sudden shift unsettled him. They were getting closer to the South Pole. The chill in the air was very noticeable even in the summer months.

He did not anticipate a warm reception at Katara's home. After all, he had made an exceptional ass of himself the last time he was there.

"What's wrong?" Katara murmured sleepily, stretching with feline grace.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, moving the blanket out of the way and kissing her shoulder.

"You're not a very convincing liar." Solemn blue eyes stared into his.

Zuko smirked. Katara had always been way too observant. "I was wondering how your family at the South Pole was going to receive me."

She threw her head back and laughed. "I hadn't thought about that. But, I'm sure they will treat you well."

Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her neck and inhaled. "How were you ever able to forgive me?"

Katara sobered, but failed miserably. "For which part? The time you crashed into my village with your big ship. The numerous times you threatened and dueled Aang? Or how about that time you stole my necklace?"

"I did not steal your necklace," he growled, nipping her neck. "I found it."

She snorted and continued teasing her husband. "Let's not forget your incredible stubborn streak. I journeyed all the way to the Fire Nation to accept your proposal and you turned me down flat."

He tickled her to distract her. She tried to crawl away, but he threw the covers to the side and pinned her squirming body down. "If anybody's stubborn, it's you," he whispered before sealing his lips over hers.

Her response was immediate and she returned his kiss with passion, offering him the cradle of her body.

Breaking the kiss, Zuko turned his head and tried to temper his desire for her. Katara was addictive.

"I love you," she whispered, running her hands along his back and coaxing him to join with her.

With a growl, he captured her lips to silence her declaration. But it was too late. The guilt had already started to consume him.

--

TBC


	27. Chapter 14

Warning! Dead people ahead! It's kind of gruesome.

Chapter Fourteen –

Pulling the shivering girl next to him, Aang whispered soothingly to her and warmed the air. "I'm sorry, Meng. I know you don't like flying, but it's the quickest way."

She relaxed against the Airbender, but kept a death-like grip on his robes. "I'm okay, Aang. As long as you are with me."

The air whirled around them as Appa groaned and flew through a cloud, momentarily obscuring everyone's view.

"So, what's the plan when we get there?" Sokka asked, unsheathing his boomerang and inspecting it carefully.

Toph, who had been "staring" into nothingness, turned.

"Toph and I will check on her dad while you stay behind with Appa and Meng," Aang stated.

"What!" Sokka sputtered indignantly. "Why do I have to stay behind? Why –"

"Because I need you to protect Meng," Aang replied in a tone that brokered no argument. "We're almost there."

Leaning over the side of the flying bison, Sokka could see that they were flying over the Earth Kingdom town of Gaoling. Fields went on for miles, showcasing the wealth of the region. Sokka had to grasp the edge of the saddle as Appa began to descend.

Moving toward the center of the saddle, Sokka prepared himself for that funny feeling he got in the pit of his stomach every time the flying bison landed. He watched as Toph kneeled, preparing for the final jolt. She was poised to spring into action – an unknown fight that he didn't want her to jump into.

She'd hardly said a word the entire trip, and that had been four days ago. She looked worried…almost vulnerable.

"Oh no!" Aang gasped as he peered over the edge.

"What!" Toph shouted in alarm, obviously expecting the worst.

Sokka looked over the edge and saw a few fields burning – little patches of fire still curling smoke into the air. "The fields are burned," he muttered solemnly. The surrounding huts were now charred wooden frames.

They flew through the smoke, nearing the Bei Fong family grounds. Except for the surrounding gardens, the main structures remained intact.

Landing in the main courtyard, Appa growled in warning, nervously dancing and not allowing his occupants a smooth departure.

Aang squeezed Meng's hand and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. "Let's go," he murmured, reluctantly letting the Earth Kingdom girl go. He pulled his former Earthbending instructor against him and jumped into the air. Once their feet touched the ground, they broke apart.

Kneeling, the Earthbender touched the ground with her hands as though it would tell her the tale of the recent transgressions upon the soil.

"At the first sign of trouble, take Sokka and Meng up, boy," Aang instructed the giant bison as though it understood every word he said.

Appa growled in answer.

"There's one person!" Toph exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the massive stone mansion.

"How can you tell?" Aang questioned. "They may be on the upper floors, waiting in ambush. All the doors and windows are closed." He squinted, unable to make out the details. "It looks like the windows are boarded up."

Toph titled her head to one side, as though she could actually see the structure of stone and wood. "They are boarded up. So are the doors. I—I think it's my dad inside. I can't tell from this distance."

"Well, let's go get him!" Sokka shouted from atop Appa as he moved to climb down.

The bison growled, as if sensing something none of them could see.

"No Sokka!" Aang yelled. "Stay with Meng and Appa!"

--

Toph took off running toward her home, adrenaline moving her forward. Her footing was sure. She needn't rely on the vibrations of the earth. She knew this courtyard by memory. She heard and felt Aang running behind her. Her heart pounded in her chest -- the ache almost causing her to clutch it.

As she neared the archway, she stopped, rooting herself to the earth and causing the stone around the main entrance to crumble into dust. Without the support of walls, the wooden doors yielded to momentum and toppled to the ground. Dust flew into the air, insulted over having its resting place disturbed.

"Dad!" Toph called out, running into the darkness with Aang close behind her.

Other than Aang's breathing and her own, all she heard was silence. So Toph went further into the house, easily maneuvering in the dark and dodging the upturned furniture.

'Dad!" She cupped her hands and shouted with all her might, determined to find her father.

She heard a muffled groan from a nearby room and rushed toward it.

Aang stumbled in the shadows. As he turned, he ran into something else. But that something was different. It was as though it was hanging from the ceiling – like a chandelier. Using short bursts of Firebending to light his way, Aang illuminated the area around him and swallowed the gasp of fear as he saw what it was that was hanging from the ceiling – the dead corpse of a young servant girl.

"Toph! Wait!" he shouted.

She charged ahead, the vibrations of her father's shuffling feet guiding her and giving her hope. She pushed on the door between her and her father, but it would not give. So, she moved to the side and touched the heavy stone of wall. It turned to sand, quickly losing all cohesion and melting to the ground.

She pushed her way through the small space of the wooden framing of the house -- oblivious to the splinters she received. "Dad!"

"I hear her," a frightened man's voice quivered in the darkness.

The door that had given her so much trouble, split in two as it collapsed under the weight of Aang's Airbending.

"Dad?" Toph asked, reaching toward the huddled mass in the corner.

"She's dead," Lao murmured. "They said she is dead."

Hardly recognizing her father's grieving voice, she reached out to touch him. "Yes, Dad," she tried to soothe him. "Mom's dead."

"My little girl." Her father scurried away from her touch. "They killed her."

"I'm right here, Dad." She made another grab for his hands, but he dodged her attempts.

"She's hanging from the ceiling!" he cried, crawling in the darkness and feeling his way around. "Go away, spirit! You mean to trick me!"

--

Finding the nearest window, Aang blasted it into the surrounding courtyard, causing light to spill into the vacant space. The stench of death lingered in the air and Aang saw another corpse hanging from the ceiling. Upon closer examination, he could see the look of terror on the young girl's face.

He moved to cut her down, the feeling in his gut churning in cold fury.

"Dad?" Toph tried to get through to her father, unable to see the gruesome display. "What did they do to you?"

Finding where the rope was tied off, Aang loosened it.

"Leave her alone!" Lao Bei Fong charged the Avatar like a man possessed. 'Leave my daughter alone!"

Using a gentleness she did not know she possessed, Toph pulled her father into her arms and held him. "I'm here, Dad. I'm right here."

Her father's struggle was a frenzied one, but she held on tight.

--

TBC


	28. Interlude 14

Interlude Fourteen –

The snow and ice crunched beneath his boots as he was pulled toward the small village.

"You have nothing to worry about," Katara assured Zuko. "Gran Gran and the others are going to love you."

Looking over his shoulder, he glared at the horizon and scowled. He should be able to see the black smoke of a Fire Nation ship chugging toward him early evening hours, but there was nothing. Had Uncle Iroh outwitted him again? Will that man never stop trying to protect him?

The sky was clear, cloudless, and a dull blue, highlighting the stark white snow that surrounded him. Katara's home. Katara's people. This is where she belonged, not seated beside him in the path of constant danger and espionage.

Closing his eyes, a vision of her with a suckling babe danced through his mind. Their child. The thought sent a cold shiver down his spine. How could he have been so stupid? He had taken her without thinking, the lust clouding his normally stoic reasoning. Even now, he ached for her.

"Katara! Katara!" a young child cried out as it ran across the snow. It was dressed in the manner of her people and Zuko couldn't tell if it was male or female. He watched as his wife dropped to her knees and opened her arms wide. Her generosity of spirit drove a warm spike through his heart, causing a swell of jealous pride to consume him.

_Mine_, he chanted over and over in his head, relinquishing thoughts of their impending separation to the back of his mind.

Katara laughed as the momentum of catching the child threw her off balance and onto her backside. Other children swamped her and people gather around them. Zuko could feel their curious stares -- familiar gazes that recognized him. The villagers did not look pleased.

Straightening, his wife stood next to him and grasped his hand in hers. She looked so peaceful and happy.

A frail older woman made her woman toward them, her shrewd icy gaze settling on him. "What is he doing here?" asked Katara's grandmother, recognition dawning in her expression.

Wrapping her arm around her husband, Katara pressed her hip against his. "He's my husband, Gran Gran," she stated simply and with very little fanfare.

The laughter in the children's voices died, many of the older ones recognizing him as the banished Prince who attacked their village so long ago.

The old eyes studied him skeptically, making him uneasy. Putting his right fist in the palm of his left hand, Zuko bowed in respect.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the old woman tossed the name around as though he wasn't in front of her.

"Gran Gran…" Katara's voice held a note of warning in it.

The gathered people watched the interplay with interest. Somehow Zuko knew that they would take their lead from the matriarch of the village. Kneeling, he kowtowed to the woman – the leader of the Fire Nation showing deep reverence to the old woman. "Please accept my deepest apologies," he mumbled to the ground.

Katara's grandmother stared at the demonstration with a skeptical eye. She extended a reluctant hand and tapped his shoulder. "We don't stand on much ceremony here, your Highness. I don't know why you're here, and I don't care. But while you're here, you'll be expected to do your share of the work."

Kana walked away, her attitude dismissive. The rest of the village followed suit.

Straightening, Zuko placed his hands on his thighs. "Well, that could have gone better."

Helping him up, Katara smiled. "I can't believe you bowed." A small frown claimed her lips. "I wonder what's wrong with her."

"She doesn't like me," he answered easily.

"Gran Gran likes everyone," replied Katara, guiding him toward an igloo.

--

It didn't take him long to figure out why Kana of the Water Tribe did not like him. With the arrival of her granddaughter with husband in tow, the woman had to find a new place to live. Unlike the palace, the living conditions here were small and harsh. Igloos offered very little privacy. In offering so little privacy, a newly wedded couple was given an igloo. Essentially, Kana had to find another place to live.

Zuko was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The sun had set and Katara and he were alone. He did not meet her gaze over the fire. One look would destroy his resolve. He still intended to leave once it could be arranged. He could not let Iroh face Qiang alone. So much time had been wasted already. The journey had taken longer than he had anticipated. This added delay didn't help matters either.

"This is ridiculous, Katara," he stated solemnly, standing to leave. "I'm going to go find your grandmother and bring her back."

Covering her smile with her gloved hand, Katara laughed, the sound husky and alluring. "It's tradition. Trust me, Gran Gran has found a place to stay. Knowing her, she has already started construction of her own igloo."

She meant for the words to placate him, but they didn't. He needed a buffer between him and Katara and the old woman would serve that purpose well.

His wife inched closer to him and he stood. "If she has started to build her own dwelling, I should go and help her."

Katara threw her head back and laughed. "She and the men of the village are perfectly capable," she replied, standing up and wrapping her arms around his midsection.

An unbridled flash of lust ran rampant through him. _Yes, lust. That's all it is. I should take advantage of this moment and sate my thirst for her_. Before the thought was complete, he knew it was a lie. Grabbing her wrists, he pried them from his body.

"This is wrong," he mumbled, walking to the small entrance and kneeling to crawl through it.

"What?" Katara looked confused and frustrated.

"Never mind." Zuko left the shelter of the igloo and walked among the icy trails. Ethereal lights danced in the sky, illuminating the land around him. Katara was right. Some of the men were packing snow while others dug into the permafrost layer to start the matriarch's new home.

He approached her grandmother, watching the display. "It isn't going to be finished by tonight. You should come back inside."

The old woman eyed him skeptically. "What are you doing here?"

She was abrupt and to the point, something that he rarely came across in his dealings with people. "I've come to bring you back."

"You treat my granddaughter with respect and kindness," Kana stated solemnly, ignoring his statement. "But you hold back. It is as if you are only half a person. I cannot believe Hakoda would ever agree to such a match."

Her observations caused him to pause. She was obviously not feeble with age. Her power of observation reflected brutal honesty.

"I… love your granddaughter," the words stuck in his throat. It was painful to admit, but someone other than he needed to know. The burden of his emotions was almost to great to carry.

Scoffing, Kana pinned him with an icy glare. "Really? Then why aren't you inside making passionate love to your wife?"

Zuko looked away, focusing on a distant spot on the darkening horizon. She knew. Somehow the old woman knew that he was leaving as soon as he got the chance. "I'm not staying."

"Oh?" Kana's one syllable question opened up a floodgate.

"I brought her home where she would be safe," replied Zuko. "Those who wish her harm think her dead. It is better this way."

She arched a silvery-gray eyebrow and continued to listen to him.

"I must go back. The people need me. I must go and face the danger. My uncle needs me. You wouldn't understand the complexities of my life. The shadow of death clings to me." Zuko crossed his arms over his chest to ward the chill of the air off.

"I can't imagine the Dragon of the West needing anyone," she replied.

"I won't desert him," Zuko stated swiftly. "He is all that I have."

A silence stretched between them, speaking words that were understood but not heard.

"When are you leaving?" the old woman questioned him softly.

Shifting uncomfortably, he called upon his inner fire to warm his limbs. "As soon as the ship arrives."

"And my granddaughter is all right with this?" Kana scowled.

"She doesn't know," answered Zuko.

Kana cleared her throat. "So her love means nothing to you."

Turning, he glared at the Water Tribe Matriarch. "I will cherish it more than any treasure known to mankind!"

"So, you'll lock it away and never look at it." Her words stung as she walked away to supervise the construction of the packing of the ice.

Clenching his fists at his sides, Zuko didn't know who to be angrier with – himself, Uncle Iroh, or Katara's grandmother. One thing was for certain. He needed to tell Katara.

--

TBC


	29. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen –

The sky was dark. Not that she could see it. Toph hadn't slept in the past few days – the nightmare that her father had lived through summoning vibrant pictures of death and torture to play in her head every time she closed her eyes. It had taken a while to calm Lao Bei Fong down and even longer to convince him that his daughter was still alive.

So much had transpired over the last several weeks. She still wasn't too sure about half the stuff that had gone on and doubted that she would ever understand most of it. She was home now and knew that she would never leave again.

"Hey," Sokka's voice disrupted her reverie.

Sitting on the ledge of the balcony, Toph hugged her knees to her chest and ignored him.

"The last of the bodies have been buried," he informed her, shivering as he recalled the gruesome task of burying the various servant girls. Most of the servants had not returned to their places. Not even the presence of the Avatar could calm their fear.

"I've cooked some…er…thing," he continued, holding a bowl of gruel out. Truth be told, he wasn't much in the kitchen even when there was stuff to cook.

"I'm not hungry," replied Toph as she moved farther away and closer to the edge.

Sokka took a step closer and set the bowl next to her. "You've got to eat something."

"No, I don't," the Earthbender argued.

He edged the bowl closer to her dirty foot. "Yes, you do."

Sweeping her foot on purpose, Toph kicked the dish into the bushes and looked non-repentant. "No, I don't," she repeated.

His frustration with the events and his growling stomach got the better of him and Sokka snapped. "What'd you do that for? You did that on purpose! I admit that I'm not much of a cook, but there isn't much in the kitchens and…well, I'm not much of a cook!"

"You can say that again," Toph retorted, throwing her legs over the side of the ledge and standing up. "I doubt the ants will even eat that slop."

Sokka gaped, speechless with anger.

Reigning in her temper, she sighed with resignation. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? I'm not hungry." Her excuse sounded flimsy even to her own ears.

Sensing his sudden movement toward her, she ducked out of the way. "Leave me alone." Her heart hammered in her chest as she shunned his offer of food and comfort.

"Look, Toph," Sokka sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair in frustration. "I know this hasn't been easy. I know it's not going to get better over night. You shouldn't blame yourself –"

"I don't!" she jumped up and poked him in the chest. "I blame the psycho asshole who did this to my father. I blame my mom for dying! I blame my dad for being weak! I blame –"

Firm lips against hers silenced her rant. Heat spiraled through her, settling in the bottom half of her body. She wanted to push him away, but she pulled him closer instead, her frustration and desire forcing her to act against her bitter nature. The intimacy of the act made her forget. The taste of it begged for more. In the deep recesses of her mind she retched. She was kissing Sokka! Sokka – the womanizer! Sokka – the idiot!

Someone groaned. It sounded like a low growl of warning. The press of the hard planes of his body sent chills up and down her spine. She wasn't naive. She knew what the various parts pressing against her were. And whatever god existed! She wanted to lie back and pull those parts inside her. This could be her only chance to experience something like this.

Fumbling with Sokka's tunic, she slid her hands inside and scraped her nails against his chest. His hands grabbed her wrists and the kiss ended.

"We need to stop," he mumbled huskily, reluctant to break the kiss. A few more seconds and he would have lost any sense he may or may not possess. He wanted her, but "not like this."

"Why?" Toph huffed, trying to ignore the flush of embarrassment in her cheeks. "Why not like this!"

It was then that he realized that he'd spoken out loud. Looking at her, he could tell she was mad. Actually, she always looked angry. He could feel her desperation – desperation to feel something other than anger and fear. Her reaction surprised him. He had anticipated rejection, a swift and harsh reprimand. He wanted her, but he would not take her like this.

"You really should eat something," he replied, not able to answer her question with the frankness she deserved. "You're father is calling for you."

--

The coronation had been uneventful and bleak, the atmosphere dull and lifeless. Iroh could feel the apprehension in the air. He was old. He had no heir.

He hadn't needed to hear the soft whispers of worry – the whispers of civil war once he was dead.

Chuckling mirthlessly, Iroh stared at the beauty of the courtyard below and the way the sunset settled over the ponds. He was in his sixties and had another sixty years ahead of him, barring assassination and disease. Besides, when this was all over, his nephew would take his rightful place. The burden of siring an heir would fall to him.

With Zuko in hiding, the execution of the scheme relied on Iroh's cunning alone. To make matters worse, there had been no response from Qiang. Perhaps he had underestimated his relative's intelligence and ambition. Word had surely reached his encampment by now. It was disheartening to say the least. Perhaps he was just being too impatient.

Hearing the screen door open and close, Iroh set his cup down and sighed. "What is it?"

"I – I wanted to thank you," Jia Li mumbled quickly as she dropped to the ground and kowtowed to the new Fire Lord. "I saw Hui today…just a glimpse."

Iroh unfolded his burly form from his seat and turned toward his concubine. He was about to chastise her for her foolishness and punish her lady-in-waiting for allowing such a risky venture.

"I saw him and his grandparents as they walked through the courtyard as honored guests for your coronation," she explained hastily, hearing the displeasure in his voice. "I was careful. They did not see me."

"Stand," Iroh issued the command with ease. Walking past her, he pulled the screen back and motioned for her to follow him.

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and entered his private sitting area. She could tell he was not pleased. "I am sorry to bother you. I just wanted to thank you."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary," replied Iroh lowly. "But appreciated."

Chewing her bottom lip nervously, she stared at him. His eyes were solemn as they drank in her appearance. She wanted to show him how much his actions meant to her. She had spent so many years whoring herself that she was quite skilled in the art of pleasure. She knew of no other way to show her gratefulness.

Taking a hesitant step toward her "husband," Jia Li untied the sash of her robe and moved to pull the silk apart.

Iroh's hands stilled her movements. "No," he rasped.

"I owe you so much," she replied, pressing her body against his suggestively.

"You owe me nothing," the Firebender growled against the porcelain skin of her cheek, drowning in her alluring feminine scent.

"My life is yours," she mumbled against the column of his throat.

Calling upon a strength he did not realize he possessed, Iroh set Jia Li away from him. Her robe was open, giving him tempting views of her fleshy curves. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman – longer than his memory would serve. Make no mistakes. He was no honorable man.

In his younger days, he had practiced the ways of the conqueror, debauching unwilling women. It was a dream so long ago that enabled him to seek a higher path – a path to Lu Ten's mother. She had been the light to his darkness, giving him the most precious gift of all – a child. He had been devastated when she had died during childbirth.

Lu Ten had been his light then, chasing away the darkness that he had harbored in his soul. When his son had died, a great hatred had captured his heart and he had done things he could never make up for.

His gaze lingered on her welcoming flesh, the desire to make her his boiling in his venerable blood. "Your life is your own. As soon as it can be arranged, you will be sent away."

She could not conceal the wounded expression in her eyes. She covered herself and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Have I done something wrong, my lord? Why do you mean to punish me in such a manner?"

"It is not a punishment," Iroh answered, his hands itching to reach out and comfort her. "It is protection."

Tears spilled unchecked onto the floor as she sobbed. "I meant no offense, my lord. Please do not send me away."

Cupping his hand beneath her chin, he forced her to look at him. "You did not offend me. I do not want to see gratitude in your eyes if you come to me. I would much rather see passion. I am an old man. I have no delusions of grandeur. If you were to come to me, let it be out of love, not gratitude."

Reluctantly, he released her and walked out of the room.

--

TBC


	30. Interlude 15

Warning! Mature Content Ahead!

Interlude Fifteen –

Staring at her husband's slumbering form, Katara sighed. Two days had passed since their arrival at the South Pole and he had yet to touch her. He had withdrawn from her since before their arrival. She didn't know what to make of his mood.

She had no delusions. She knew they were not here to stay. Zuko's nature would not stand for the drudgeries of simple village life. He belonged on the throne. They would return to the Fire Nation and she would assume a life much different than the one she was used to. The prospect frightened her, but she would carry out the duties destiny had in store for her.

Blushing, she remembered something that had been said to her earlier that day. Two of her friends had cornered her and had asked her what "it" was like. In a village this size, very little was private. They had teased her that "it" must not be very good, seeing as she was not with her husband at that moment. It was embarrassing, knowing what her peers suspected was true. Zuko was no interested in her.

Intimacy with Zuko during their journey had left her sore, but she was better now. She cleansed herself regularly and waited for her husband to initiate intimacy with her, but he never did. Emboldened and tired of waiting, Katara slid next to him and kissed his cheek. He barely stirred.

Sliding a hand along the material of his clothing, she slid it beneath the fabric and ran her hand along his warm skin lovingly. Moving her hand lower, she grasped his maleness and caressed it, smiling as his deep, stable breathing turned raspy.

Groaning, he shivered, whether from arousal or the cold, she did not know. She wiggled closer to him and wrapped her leg right leg around his left one.

His groan turned into a feral growl and Zuko woke with a start. He was painfully aroused and rightly so. Katara's hand grasped his flesh and stole his will from him. As much as he wanted to spare her the pain of their upcoming separation, she was making it impossible from him to honor her. Grasping Katara's wrists, he flipped her onto her back and pinned her beneath him. "You're playing with fire, Katara of the Water Tribe," he hissed, using her maiden name on purpose.

She could feel the blush burn her cheeks, but stared into the cold challenge of his eyes. Her hands pinned above her head, she surrendered as her husband settled between her thighs. Only clothes separated their inevitable union – a union she longed for.

Cursing softly under his breath, he released her hands and started pulling off his own clothing. His lips capture hers, tasting and drawing on the flesh between his teeth. Her lips felt swollen and used when he pulled away, his taste on her lips. He tugged on her pants, his breathing desperate and loud. Lifting her hips, Katara helped him push the offending material from her body.

Once Katara was exposed to him, Zuko rolled away and hastily removed his clothing. Before she could protest or move, he moved between her inviting thighs and guided himself to the moist crux of her womanhood. She crossed her ankles behind his buttock in an effort to pull him closer. As he swooped down to claim her hips, he gave her what she wanted and claimed her body as his.

Grinding his teeth, Zuko sought not to rush the pleasure that thrummed through his veins for immediate release. Holding himself above her body, he peered into the warmth of her soul. Her flesh yielded to his and he groaned, losing the battle between his need for her and his drive to do what is right.

The union was fiery and all consuming, burning both lovers and resulting in a shattering culmination. Spent, Zuko used the last of his strength to roll off his wife and curse his own weakness. "You shouldn't have done that, Katara," he stated coldly, distancing himself and pulling his clothing and boots on.

She stared at him with a satisfied grin, unaware of his inner turmoil.

Shoving one of his feet into his boot, he picked up her pants and tossed them to her. "Get dressed."

Confusion marring her sated features, Katara stared at him, and then hastily pulled her clothing on. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Pacing the compact space, Zuko ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "You shouldn't have done that, Katara?" _Agni, what if she was pregnant!_

Katara shook her head in disbelief. "I am your wife."

"No you're not!" he snapped sharply, stomping his foot into his other boot.

She jumped up and started to pull her boots on as well, determined to follow him wherever he went. "What! What do you mean we aren't married?" she shouted, even though he was only a few feet away from him.

With a frustrated snort, Zuko retreated into the icy winds with Katara close on his heels. "I'm dissolving the marriage! You will stay here while I go back to…the Fire Nation and deal with Qiang."

Ignoring the bitter sting of the wind and snow and the gathering crowd around her, Katara focused on the man before her. His fists were clenched at his sides, his manner cold and aloof – like that of a disdainful stranger. "You can't do that!"

"It is done," he retorted with a regal wave of his hand.

"Perhaps it has escaped your attention that you are not Fire Lord here, My Lord," Katara reminded him with an insulting bow.

Zuko approached her, torn between throttling her and throwing her to the ground and having his way with her. Would he always ache for her? "I never wanted to marry you, Katara," he spat the lie as it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I only did it to protect you…to get you away from the danger. Are you forgetting the attempt on your life?"

The crowd around them gasped, affronted that any one would try to harm her.

"You're lying!" she railed at him, the snow between them flying in opposite directions and peppering the villagers.

He smirked, determined to drive the spike of derision deeper between them. "Temper, temper, little Waterbender. I can do anything I please. You are not my wife! There was never a coronation. You were never crowned Fire Lady."

"You have no domain in our land!" she shouted, stepping around the gathering crowd, who was too busy watching the display to wipe the snow off their tunics.

"That may be so, Katara of the Water Tribe," replied Zuko softly. "But once my warship arrives, I won't have to worry about that minor technicality. Now, if you want to come back with me as my concubine, I'd be more than willing to --"

He landed on his ass in the snow several feet from where he was standing, ice coating his pants and tunic. He was surprised that he didn't have an ice dagger sticking out of any vital areas of his anatomy.

"I am not your whore!" Katara stomped away, the crunch of the ice the only sound around them. Slowly but surely, the crowd dissipated. Everyone left him to his own devices, except one.

Kana stood over the toppled Fire Prince, not bothering to offer him a hand up. "You're worse than Pakku of the Northern Tribe."

Zuko stood up and brushed himself off. "Thank you… I think," he retorted, unperturbed by the elder woman's words.

She started to walk away. "I suppose you'll be needing shelter after that display of arrogance and bad manners."

Looking toward the southwestern horizon, Zuko grimaced. He'd wanted to wait to tell Katara he was leaving until his ship was here, but there was still no sign of rescue from this barren wasteland. "Yes," he answered sullenly and followed her grandmother.

--

Hakoda rested his head on the cold metal railing of the Fire Nation ship. Just another day and he would be home. He would undoubtedly be picking up the pieces of his daughter or his son-in-law. He wasn't really sure how Katara was going to take the news of Zuko's departure. Knowing his daughter the way he did, she was not going to take the news lightly.

A man cleared his throat behind him and he sighed heavily. "Yes, Master Pakku?"

"I could bend the tide beneath the ship and hurry our journey along," the Waterbending master suggested, trying to ease Hakoda's worries.

"Thank you," Katara's father replied solemnly. "But we have made good time. That will not be necessary."

Pakku settled next to him, silent and stoic.

"I am sure Kana will welcome you warmly," Hakoda said, trying to get his mind off of his troubles.

The Waterbending Master shuddered. "Somehow I doubt that."

"And why is that?" He arched an eyebrow in question.

Sighing, Pakku flicked an imagined piece of debris off the railing of the ship. "She and I did not part well last time."

He couldn't control the small chuckled that escaped, but censured it quickly. "When have you and Kana ever parted well?"

Pauku stared out over the vast ocean with a soft grunt. Even now, Kana was stubborn and refusing him. He only hoped his young pupil and the Fire Lord did not suffer the same fate as he and Kana had. He had spent a lifetime regretting words spoken in anger and haste – a lifetime to regret the loss of the only thing that ever mattered to him – the woman he loved.

--

TBC


	31. Chapter 16

**Warning! Mature content ahead!**

**  
**Chapter Sixteen –

The air was thick with smoke and death. She could hear the screams from the nearby village. That was the way of her life, her constant need for attention and affection. If she had to incinerate and kill everything and everyone in her path, then so be it. She would kill her own child if the need arose. Maybe that's why Qiang had taken the little boy from her. She'd threaten to kill it so many times, angry that her "husband" had planted his seed within her womb. After all, that is what a concubine was for – to produce an heir if the honored wife could not.

She'd had power during her pregnancy. All she'd had to do was increase the temperature of her uterus to fry the little bastard. But Qiang had been even more ruthless than she had, promising a swift retribution of the kind of death even she shuddered just imagining.

She sighed longingly. She respected her husband. He reminded her of her beloved father. He knew of her desire to seek revenge against the traitors – her brother for writing her off so easily and murdering their father, and her uncle for sheer spite.

The nerve of her brother! To think that _she_ could be killed so easily! Yes, he had broken her root. Actually, the current of the river had broken her root. He'd only managed to get a few lucky shots in, wounding her and scarring her for the rest of her life. She hadn't burned for long, seeing as she was drowning in the river. But, then she had fallen over the waterfall.

The rapids had almost killed her, but not quite. After she had managed to pull herself from the river she had collapsed. She had woken to find herself bound and gagged, a war trophy for Earth Kingdom General Qiang and his troops, delegated to the role of a powerful general's concubine.

She was not his honored wife, but his lowly concubine. She was not Fire Lady of the Fire Nation. She was whore and mother. The irony of fate twisted its cruel knife in her gut and she stirred from her slumber. Her status had been stripped away so long ago that she still had some difficulty recognizing herself in the mirror.

A man groaned next to her. The man lying next to her was not her lover, but a man of great wealth. She had endured his fumbling touch and had acted the part of enthusiastic lover to garner his upcoming support. He had been tender to the beautiful dethroned daughter of the once proud Fire Nation. She despised displays of tenderness. They appalled her.

Her husband used her in this manner – to garner support for his campaign and kill anybody in his way. She was a proficient assassin. Unfortunately, this man was a supporter and could not be killed. She longed to kill him. She longed to tie him up and burn him slowly; starting with his flaccid, putrid excuse of manhood. Actually, she should forgo tying him up. She always loved it when her victims would run around and try to put the fires out. It was much more entertaining.

The flap of the tent opened and the moonlight outlined her husband's masculine form. "Azula, come to bed," he commanded, his voice riddled with undisguised lust. "I'm sure chairman Lin has had his fill of you."

Pushing the arm of the snoring fop from her hip, Azula stood and stretched in the moonlight, giving her husband a view of her naked form she knew he would appreciate. She inhaled deeply, relishing the smell of death in the air. Burying her resentment over having to stay behind and entertaining their "honored" guest, she did not even bother with a robe. She walked up to her husband and brushed against him seductively, walking out of the tent and into the encampment.

She walked through the men without a stitch of clothing on. Some of them had blood on their armor. Those are the ones she cast a coquettish smile toward. Azula could feel the raw power thrum through them and her husband. Qiang was always this way after a raid, needing her body to carry the high of the kill just one step closer to the insane depravities they both shared.

A swift swat on her backside got her to move into his tent. As soon as the flap closed, he was on her, showing her his displeasure of teasing the men with something he was not willing to share at the moment.

For an older man, he was virile. He was tall and hairy. His lineage was questionable for he didn't look like a typical Earth Kingdom peasant. His long black hair was a striking contrast to his ice-blue eyes. Ice-blue…a more than apt description of the color of his eyes. He was a cold-blooded killer. That's what she liked most about him. He made it known that he wanted more children of her, but she made sure that his seed did not catch. All she had to do was regulate her body temperature to prevent any more accidents.

Pushing her face first onto the bed, Qiang forced her legs apart and pressed against her, rubbing his armor and crotch against her. "You drive me crazy," he rasped, biting her shoulder and mocking the violence of taking her in such a brutal manner.

Azula moved her hand to touch herself, but Qiang would not let her and he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"I could almost shame myself, looking at you," he growled huskily. "I thought of you as I slit a man's throat tonight. Do you know how often I wished that same fate upon you? But you have purpose, Azula."

Releasing her, Qiang took a step back and removed enough armor and clothing to free himself. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her lithe, young body with a vicious move.

He was a large common man and she was petite nobility. She craved his brutal side, reveled in the carnal way he treated her.

Pressing his chest against her back, he fondled her breasts and suckled her earlobe. "Give me another child, Azula," he growled.

"No!" she replied mockingly, enjoying the buffeting movements against her body.

"Please," the general husked. "You'll be rewarded handsomely."

Azula gasped and grunted another denial.

Withdrawing from her, Qiang flipped her onto her back and quickly claimed her.

Azula screamed as her lover deepened the penetration. "No!" she hissed another denial.

He silenced her with his lips and groaned.

Surprised by her lover's "quick" finish, she gasped as he rolled away. Her body ached with unspent passion.

Qiang rolled onto his side, facing away from her. "Then I don't suppose you would be interested in assuming your rightful place on the throne of the Fire Nation."

She chuckled, knowing he was only teasing her. "Am I to believe that you would extend your campaign to my homeland just for little ole me?"

Not answering her, her husband got out of bed and strode to the desk. He gathered a piece of parchment from the top drawer and flung it onto the bed next to his naked concubine. "Recent events have changed my plans," he replied solemnly.

Azula's eyes widened as she scanned the letter. "I don't believe it," she gasped in disbelief, forgetting the fact that she was still unsatisfied. She read the letter over, reading Iroh's shaky scrawl as he lamented the loss of his beloved nephew and offered Qiang succession to the throne.

"I don't believe it," she repeated the words softly, continuing to stare at the letter and looking for some hidden meaning. Hope stirred within her, but her nature would not accept the token peace offering.

Qiang threw his head back and roared. "I offer you what you've always sought, yet you sit there and 'don't believe it.' Have I treated you so poorly that you have lost all hope?"

"…My beloved nephew and his wife…?" Azula studied the puzzle before her. "Who did Zu Zu marry?"

A salacious grin spread across his face and he knelt between her open thighs. His beloved little Firebender was concentrating, trying to strategize. He loved distracting her when she was like this. "My spies tell me that he married the daughter of a Water Tribe warrior," he murmured. "I think her name was Katana, or something like that."

"Katara," replied Azula, glaring at the note as if daring it to reveal more secrets.

"Yes, that's her name," Qiang chuckled, spreading his concubine before him like a feast for a dying man. He smiled as his lover tried to discourage him from his current course of action with a mean little shove.

"Will you focus?" she groaned lowly.

"I…am," he muttered against her flesh. "I could…die…a thousand…deaths…like this."

Wanting to give in to him, Azula grabbed his shoulder. His words reverberated in her mind, tickling her suspicious nature, but her lover's attentions tugged on the strings of lust, which quickly overrode common sense. Something wasn't right. The letter was too good to be true. Zu Zu was dead and the old man was the last in line. Something wasn't right. She just couldn't trust an old man who had given her a doll. Iroh wasn't stupid. Underestimating him would be like signing her own death warrant.

Azula grinned. Perhaps she could sign his death warrant.

--

TBC

A/N – Thanks MC!


	32. Interlude 16

Interlude Sixteen –

"Wake up." Kana nudged the Fire Lord unceremoniously with her booted foot. It had been a day since her granddaughter had knocked her husband on his royal ass. Now the royal pain in the ass was going home. "They will be here soon. Get up."

Groaning in protest, Zuko rolled over and cracked his eyes open. "Five more minutes," he groused groggily.

Grasping the edge of his heavy blanket, Kana yanked it off the slumbering man who had broken Katara's heart. "Get up!" she barked. "And get dressed. Your ship is near. It will be here within the hour."

Pulling his parka on, Zuko glared at the old woman. "What time is it?"

"Nighttime," she answered sharply, stoking the embers of the fire in the pit.

Shivering, Zuko wiped the sleep from his eyes. "H-how can you tell my ship is near?"

"I can feel it." Kana held her hands up to the fire as her grandson-in-law eyed her skeptically. "I've always known when the warriors were coming home," she explained further.

Zuko huddled closer to the fire and stared at her. "Where's Katara?"

Kana quirked an eyebrow. "Asleep, I imagine."

Inhaling and exhaling sharply, Zuko cupped his hands over his mouth and used his Firebending to warm them.

"And she should stay that way," the old woman added pointedly.

Bowing his head, he shuddered. "I never meant to hurt her," he stated softly.

"Yet you continue to do so." Kana was unforgiving in her condemnation of his actions.

"What would you have me do? Paint a target on her and let my enemies take their best shot?" His temper flared and he stood to leave, but Kana moved to block his path.

"You have my pity, Fire Lord Zuko," she stated solemnly. "You live in fear. You're afraid to take risks. You place my granddaughter on a pedestal when she does not even like heights. You steal her decisions from her. Yet, she can have no other. You –"

"Is there a point to all this?" growled Zuko in warning.

"Katara is stronger than you think." Gran Gran stepped to the side. "Let her decide for herself. At least give her the choice."

"I have made my decision," Zuko rasped. "She's better off here…without me."

--

Huddling into the blankets of her pallet, Katara shivered. She hated waking up cold. If she were to change anything about the way her people lived, it would be this. When young, she was taught how to survive in the cold, but her journey around the world with Aang and Sokka had spoiled her. She liked being able to kick her blankets off. She liked feeling the breeze over her skin. She did not like having to get up to empty her bladder first thing in the morning.

With a resigned sigh, she tugged her clothing on and slipped into her boots. She would go about her daily routine and forget about how angry with Zuko she was. Storming out of the igloo, she paid no attention to the crowd in the middle of the village and walked past them to take care of her morning ablutions. Once finished, Katara stepped outside and stretched, wondering why everyone in the village was standing around.

She rolled her eyes. What had her husband done now? Making her way through the crowd, Katara stopped in her tracks, elation and dread stirring in her gut. "Dad!"

Hakoda embraced his daughter, swinging her around in a circle filled with warm laughter.

"I'm so glad you're back," murmured Katara against her father's fur-lined parka.

"So am I," he replied.

Pulling away, Katara moved to give her former Waterbending master a hug, but thought better of it. She bowed in respect. "Welcome back, Master Pakku."

His cold eyes warmed as he acknowledged her greeting. "Thank you, Katara of the Fire Nation," he said, glancing at the necklace Zuko had given her.

Katara's smile fell and she looked around for her husband. It was then that she realized that there was no Water Tribe ship nearby…no way for her father and Pakku to have gotten there. Looking toward the horizon, she could see the black smoke in the distance. Her gaze fell to her father's.

Hakoda looked away, unable to meet his daughter's wounded expression.

Katara ran into the igloo, already knowing Zuko was not there. When she came out, she ran to the shore and created an ice bridge several yards out, ignoring the flow of the water and the delicate balance she needed to maintain. She repeated the process several times, determined to catch Zuko's ship.

It was only when the ice bridge started to break apart as it gave way to the tide that she realized the futility of her pursuit. She fell to her knees and would have wiped the tears away, but there weren't any. "That's it, coward! Run away!" she shouted into the wind.

No one heard the declaration.

Several yards away, the crowd began to dissipate. Hakoda watched as his daughter floated on a block of ice and prayed she would forgive him.

"Her bending has improved greatly," Pakku observed softly.

Kana growled, muttering something under her breath, and walked off.

--

"Are you sure, Aang?" Sokka questioned softly, mindful of the sleeping man across the room. "Are you sure he was talking about Azula?"

"I'm coming too," Toph said softly, standing next to her father's bedside.

"No!" Aang protested. "You need to stay here with your dad. He's been through enough. Besides, if they come back here…"

Toph crossed her arms over her chest in quiet conciliation.

"I don't get it," Sokka sighed. "I saw her! She fell over the waterfall. No one could have survived that fall!"

"She did," Aang affirmed, recalling the name of the fallen Fire Princess that Lao Bei Fong had muttered as he writhed in the agony of his nightmares. "By now, she knows of Zuko and Katara. She won't pass up the opportunity to take her place on the throne."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Sokka's expression rested on Toph as she sat silently by her father's bedside.

"Azula is focused." Aang ran his hand over his head and sighed. "That's what makes her dangerous. I don't think General Iroh or Zuko know that she is alive."

"You don't even know that she is alive!" Sokka stressed.

"She is," a soft voice announced from the doorway.

Aang stood up and crossed the room in one fluid movement, gathering Meng in his arms and inhaling her flowery scent.

"The soldiers chanted that name as the blue flames merged with the volcanic flow," her voice was flat and emotionless as she recalled the disastrous night that had started it all.

The Airbender tried to comfort the Earth Kingdom girl, knowing that what he was about to suggest would not be received well by her. "I have to go, Meng. I have to go and help them put an end to it once and for all."

Unshed tears shone in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I know," she mumbled her response against his shoulder.

Aang sighed, unable to find any more words that would offer comfort to her. "When this is over, I promise –"

She silenced him with a gentle kiss.

--

"My Lord! A message has arrived for you," the soldier bowed as he handed Iroh the sealed scroll.

"Leave me," he commanded, waiting for his rooms to clear before he opened the correspondence. Out of habit, he looked toward the door that separated him from his concubine. Normally it was open, but he closed it when he had affairs of state to contend with. He couldn't very well walk around the palace and throne room in his nightclothes.

Unrolling the parchment, Iroh prayed for good news. Once open, his eyes fell upon Zuko's familiar scrawl.

_It is done. My wife is safe. I am a few days away._

Iroh sighed, half dread and half hope. Even with so few written words, he could see Zuko slipping into the familiar role of Fire Lord. It was a lonely position. He had hoped that his nephew would have seen the flaw of his plan. He had hoped that he would not deny himself the love of his wife. But his sense of duty was so engrained that he would never put happiness before that.

A soft knock on the door signaled the arrival of Jia Li.

"Enter!" Iroh called out, setting the letter on fire.

Her eyes never missed the details. She could see the lines around his mouth. "Bad news?" she asked, standing in front of him.

Her long ebony hair concealed the ivory skin of her shoulder. Feeling the familiar tug of desire for the woman before him, Iroh stood and held his hand out to her. "If it was bad news, I have forgotten it already. Your beauty chases the unpleasantness away every time. It is a miracle that I am able to get anything done with such a wondrous temptation waiting for me at the end of the day."

Her answering smile and love stirred long-forgotten feelings that he had kept locked away. Sitting on the bed, he made no move to unwrap the beautiful gift before him. Once Jia Li had offered more than her gratitude, Iroh had accepted her.

He'd had her every night since then, even the nights that had gone so long that exhaustion should have claimed him. He found himself unable to sate this newfound hunger. Jia Li had made this time bearable for him.

Standing before him, she reached for the sash of her robe. But he stilled her movements as his hand closed over hers. Iroh removed the silk sash with an efficient flick of his wrist and opened the material that covered her flawless skin.

He admired her full breasts as he suckled one and fondled the other, stoking the embers of her desire. Her quick intake of breath encouraged him, for her passionate nature allowed him great privileges.

Having gone so long without companionship, Iroh had almost shamed himself before Jia Li the first time they had made love. Placing a gentle kiss beneath her navel, Iroh closed his eyes and reveled in his lover's exploration of his long gray hair.

As his feelings for his concubine grew, Iroh new why Zuko had sent Katara away. The ironic twist of fate would have him do the same thing soon if what he suspected was true.

Although Jia Li was not showing, he was certain that she was with child. He had been selfish and had not afforded his lover the courtesy she had deserved. He had not protected her, assuming that she would take care of such an issue. She could not hide the evidence from her attendant. She had lost her appetite and she had lost her morning meal the last few days.

Iroh sighed, knowing he would do anything to protect the precious gift that had been given to him. Pulling away, he opened his own robe and pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to control their union.

Sure fingers grasped him and guided him to her feminine orifice. Growling, Iroh committed the sight of her to memory for he would have to send her away soon. The danger was too real. He could not risk losing her or their child. He would pray for a quick end to the threat that lingered over his ancestral line. Once Zuko assumed his rightful role, he would retire from this life and make one with Jia Li.

--

TBC

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed. Each review is greatly appreciated. I apologize for the sporadic nature of my updates, but the carpal tunnel issues with my wrists have worsened. I'm still waiting for my insurance to approve the referral for the hand specialist. Ah! HMO's! Aren't they great? (Please note sarcasm in the previous sentence.)


	33. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen –

The carriage hit a pothole and jarred Azula, but she paid little attention as she stared out the window over the familiar landscape. Farmers tilled their lands, as their wives went about peddling the crops, oblivious as to the fragility of their peaceful way of life. Peace rarely followed a coup.

Begrudgingly, Azula had to admit that her brother had done well, endearing the poor misunderstood Fire Nation to the rest of the world and compensating them accordingly. Of course, she had to chuckle. No amount of recompense can be made to the Air Nomads. What was the price for genocide anyway? Once she was on the throne, her rightful place, all that would change.

No, she didn't have the advantage of Sozin's comet to bring about the power her father had once envisioned for their people. Theirs was the superior element. All others would yield to the Fire Nation. The blood lust of her forefathers ran deep within her veins. She would be the one to realize generations of ambition.

A strong hand clamped around her wrist and yanked her away from the window.

"I told you to stay out of sight!" Qiang hissed sharply, the momentum of his action and the carriage causing Azula to fall face first across his lap.

Always testing her husband's patience and never taking orders from anyone, she bucked against his authority. "You don't tell me what to do!"

His forearm across her back, he pinned her down and lifted the skirt of her robe, exposing the naked flesh of her backside and ignoring the impatient stares of his two military advisors. He rubbed her ass before smacking it firmly and chastising his concubine. "One of these days, Azula, you'll go too far and I will be forced to separate your conniving little head from your graceful little neck."

The punishment stung and she straightened quickly, shoving her robes into place. Qiang was intent on listening to his advisors, a practice she had little patience for. Why he needed their advice she would never know. Advisors were useless. That was the first thing she was going to do – kill all of the advisors. She would rule with an iron fist. No one would oppose her.

"You should send word, General Qiang," the advisor in front of him stated, a look of disdain crossing his dark features. "If you are to take your rightful place you should honor their customs and –"

"Take his rightful place!" Azula cackled. "You mean **_my_** rightful place!"

The advisor directly across from her snorted in disgust.

She made to strike at the fat man, but Qiang grabbed her hand. "Enough!" he barked, making the men jump and her smirk. "Mind your tongue, woman."

Scoffing, Azula yanked her hand out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest in the manner of a petulant child.

"Continue," her husband said and nodded to the man who handed him a scroll.

The advisor cleared his throat. "As I was saying. If you are to succeed Fire Lord Iroh, you should honor the traditions of the Fire Nation. The upper class will be resentful, to say the least. The middle class will be wary and the lower class will be… Well, they don't matter anyway."

Azula tapped her foot in annoyance.

"I want our arrival to be a surprise," Qiang replied. "I've been up against him in battle before. He is a formidable opponent – more so organized than taken by surprised. I want him off balance. I want to gauge his reaction when I return his beloved niece."

The advisors looked worriedly at one another, and Azula did not miss it. "You're right to be worried, of course. It is highly unlikely that my uncle will receive me warmly. He always did prefer Zu Zu over me."

"I wonder why," one of the men mumbled softly.

She was on him before anyone in the carriage could react, her hands wrapped around his pudgy, sweaty neck. "You. Fat. Fucking. Pig," she hissed, enjoying the smell of his flesh burning beneath her hands.

A rock hard grip circled her neck and jerked her off the man. The short scuffle was enough to bring the carriage to an abrupt halt as Qiang brought Azula to task for her rash behavior. "Leave us!" he commanded, squeezing his concubine's windpipe with enough force that her lips were turning blue.

The underlings exited the violent scene with haste, slamming the wooden door behind them. "Liability," one of them murmured, encouraging Azula to struggle against her husband's will.

"Stop it," Qiang hissed, spittle wetting her cheek. "Damn Agni! What is wrong with you, wife?"

"I'm not your wife," she wheezed, determined not to let him break her. "I'm your concubine."

His fingers grasped her fine cheeks and turned her in his lap. "You are mine."

Now straddling him, she could feel the press of his strength against her. She stared into his eyes, refusing to submit to him. "No I'm not."

His cold blue eyes stared into her dark brown ones, studying the puzzle before him. Her beauty rivaled no others. Her treacherous nature was legend. Sighing, he recalled the first time he'd met her.

_Once his men discovered who the woman was who washed up along the river shore, Qiang had her brought before him. At first, he thought it was a trap, the Fire Lord sending his daughter to spy on him. The burned brand of the Fire Nation lineage on her left hip had given her identity away. _

_Ever since his father had told him of his birthright, Qiang had become obsessed with it, scheming of ways to take his place among the honored ranks of barbarism in the halls of Sozun. Azula was just an added bonus. She had been stripped of her red Fire Nation uniform and dressed in the finest of silk green robes and nothing else – as was the tradition of an Earth Kingdom concubine. Her topknot had been cut and the eternal flame ornament removed from her hair. _

_Knowing how dangerous Princess Azula of the Fire Nation truly was, he had her bound and gagged. The rumors of her skill frightened his men. Some said she could call lightening with her voice. He originally planned on killing her and sending her head to her father, but there was no strategic value in it once he realized how little Ozai valued the beautiful treasure of his daughter. _

_She showed no fear upon waking, staring at him silently, her dark eyes challenging him to untie her. If he demonstrated any weakness, it was that he did remove the gag. He wanted to see if she really could call lightening from the sky. _

"_Thank you," she said, pursing her lips in contemplation and looking about the tent. She saw herself in a mirror and scowled. "You should be honored by my presence. Do you know who I am?" Her tone was haughty and arrogant, her royal upbringing carrying through in the most difficult of times. _

"_You are my concubine," he replied with a smirk. _

"_You would defile me in such a manner?" she scoffed. "I am Princess Azula, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. Daughter of the Flame –"_

"_My whore," he interrupted her rant, advancing on her and opening the folds of green silk before him. He stared at her pale skin, ripcord and lean. She was developed for one so young, a ripe flower for a lucky soul to pluck from the vine. _

_She twisted her bound hands that hung above her head. He could see the murderous flame in her eyes. If she could have, she would have killed him for his insolence. _

"_You are nobody here, Your Royal Highness. You are my concubine," he continued, his inflection contemptuous at best. _

"_So you mean to rape me," she observed coolly. "I do so admire a man who has his way with women, especially ones who are tied up." _

Even though he had wanted to sate himself within her slender body, Qiang waited. "I am not stupid, Azula," he whispered against the taut flesh of her belly, pressing the lightest kiss there. "You wish to goad me into untying you. It won't work."

"Why must everything be a challenge?" her husband asked, releasing her throat, but grasping her upper arms and giving her a little shake. He pounded his fist on the side of the carriage. "Move on!"

Instead of answering him, she turned her head and stared out the window.

He placed a biting kiss along her stubborn jaw, hardly concealing the violent lust that went hand in hand with loving Azula. "Do you not want the throne? Do you want to turn back?"

"No," she seethed. "I want the throne. I want it for myself." Her eyes flashed red, her temper churning. "It's mine."

Qiang bowed his head and chuckled, his hands making quick work of the silk robe around her. "So you do not want to share it, is that it?" he murmured. "You'll share your body, but not your throne. Tsk, tsk, my love. Stop being selfish. You're going to have to share someday."

Azula arched her back and groaned. "No. I. Won't."

Qiang grinned. She was a passionate woman, ruled by it and easily seduced. Sex was his greatest weapon and greatest reward when it came to his lover.

"The Fire Nation is my home," she gasped. "…My throne. You are the bastard son of a whore. You have no right to the throne. You're just using me –"

He silenced her whining rant with a forceful kiss and rocked against her in mock intimacy. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed her hips and kept up the frantic pace. "For your information, Your Highness, _I _am the rightful heir to the throne. _I_ am the next in line. Everyone thinks _you're_ dead. Your uncle invited _me_ to the capital, not _you_.

Wrapping his hand around her neck, he held her still. "You would do wise to stay in my good graces, Azula. I am the only person keeping you alive. I could just turn you over to your uncle and let him have at you. I'm not so sure he is as forgiving as your father," he snapped, pushing her off him.

--

TBC


	34. Interlude 17

Interlude Seventeen –

Moving through the lush vegetation of the Bei Fong family garden, Meng sighed. Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly blinked them back. She missed Aunt Wu…and Aang. She sat on a patch of soft grass and studied the stars. The cloud cover over the moon hid its light and cast most everything in darkness, making the stars brighter. Aunt Wu would have loved a night like this.

"You're not a warrior! You're…Sokka!" Toph's outraged voice carried into the courtyard as the Earthbender stomped through the gardens. "I don't know what you said to my father, but you need to…take back whatever you told him!"

"Toph," Sokka's voice followed hers.

"I mean it, Sokka," she railed. "You've deliberately misled my father. He thinks your some mystical warrior that will protect me and the villagers."

Meng shrank back as their faint shadows drew near her.

"Well, I am, and I will," replied Sokka.

"You're not mystical!" retorted Toph in a snappish manner. "You're just a guy with a boomerang who –"

Meng gasped as she saw the shadows merge – the sight of them kissing making her slightly envious that Aang wasn't with her. The sound of their breathing and moaning made her stomach do a funny lurch. She had only kissed Aang that once. His lips had been soft and surprisingly warm.

Their shadows broke apart and she could hear them breathing heavily.

"Take it back," Toph sighed stubbornly, the shadow of her body doing little to extricate itself from Sokka's male shadow.

The Earth Kingdom girl wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She watched as the shadows intertwined, the male one dominating the feminine.

"No," Sokka taunted, raining kisses along the Earthbender's jaw line.

Meng frowned. Toph's shadow looked terribly uncomfortable.

"Take. It. Back." Toph's clipped tone sounded dangerous and slow. There was a loud smash and the shadows separated abruptly, Sokka's shadow flying a couple of feet into the air and landing on its ass.

Sinking deeper into the bushes, Meng stifled a giggle.

Sokka straightened, rubbing his butt as he stood up. "You like me," he goaded.

"I like you about as much as I like a fungus on my foot, Water Boy!" retorted Toph angrily before she stomped away.

Sighing, Sokka watched her retreat. "Yeah, she likes me."

"Maybe you should try giving her flowers," Meng suggested quietly, still unwilling to reveal her presence.

"Oh…uh…oh…hi, Meng," Sokka stuttered in embarrassment.

"That was very bold of you to kiss her like that," she replied disapprovingly. "No wonder she knocked you down."

"What!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "She was… I was… We were… Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well…" She shoved the toe of her shoe into the grass. "Have you told her that you like her?"

Sokka started to pace back and forth. "She knows I like her. We've been friends since –"

"No," Meng insisted, trying to help the clueless Water Tribe warrior. "Have you told her that you I like like /I her?"

"Uh, no." Sokka looked at the young Earth Kingdom girl as though she had grown horns. Actually, the way she wore her hair did make her look like she had horns.

"Well, maybe you should," Meng said. "You should make your intentions clear. Ask permission from her father to court her. Woo her."

He stared at the Earth Kingdom girl as she walked away. She was petite like Toph, but that is where the similarities ended. Whereas Meng was soft and genteel, Toph was abrasive and rude. Meng was younger – fifteen. Toph was older – almost eighteen.

"That's it!" Sokka shouted, startling the nesting birds in the trees. "I'll make my move on her birthday."

--

Katara glared at the two Fire Nation soldiers as they warmed their hands over a fire. She shouldn't be mad at them. After all, they didn't do anything wrong. But she still resented them. They had been left by the Fire Lord to guard and protect her. They were a consolation gift of sorts. She bristled with anger every time she saw the two men. The Fire Lord had no right to consign them to such a dreary existence.

Her thought brought her up short. She had never considered her life dreary. It wasn't. It is just that she had talked herself into becoming Zuko's wife, only to be turned out on her ear. The humiliation stung. The ache of missing him thrummed constantly in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have anything left of him…not even his child.

Her menses had come and gone. She had only her memories now. Zuko had been methodical and thorough. He was content to isolate himself – to face the dangers ahead alone. She had tried to follow him, but there had been no ships to take her. It wasn't as if she could walk across the entire ocean.

She watched her father walk up to them and say something. They nodded and glanced in her direction. She could feel her father's sorrowful gaze linger on her and she felt the familiar prickle of tears burn the back of her eyes.

He tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't know who she felt more betrayed by – her father or her husband.

--

"Please don't send me away," the dark-haired woman cried as she clung to her lover.

Iroh's resolve did not waiver. Peeling her fingers from his uniform, he kissed them. "It is for your own safety."

"Hui…" she sobbed, her tears flowing freely, as she referred to her son.

"He will follow in a week's time, Jia Li." He brushed each tear away, his resolve wavering. "You will be well taken care of."

"I don't want to be taken care of," she railed, slapping his chest. "I want to be with you! Did I do something wrong? Did I displease you?"

Closing his eyes, Iroh pulled Jia Li against him, trapping her arms between them. "You please me more than you will ever know." He felt her shudder against him. "Qiang will arrive soon. He is a formidable warrior – ruthless and cunning. Should Zuko and I fall, I want you far from here. Take this with you wherever you may go," he instructed handing her a Pai Sho piece that resembled a lotus flower.

--

Watching the sunrise, Aang ran his hand along Appa's forehead. "Wake up, buddy. It's time to go."

The sky bison growled his displeasure at being woken so early.

"I know, I know," the Airbender soothed the beast. "We've got to get going. I need to let them know about Azula."

Large brown eyes snapped open and Appa growled again, licking Aang with his large tongue. Standing up, the bison shook the last vestiges of sleep off and readied himself for the day.

Aang smiled as he watched the familiar routine. Appa arched his back and a great shudder rippled through his body. The bison sidled up to the stream and started drinking.

It was so quiet here, lending to the illusion that he was the only person for miles. He should be used to it by now. A comforting tingle coursed through his body, reminding him that he was no longer alone. He had Meng now.

--

Pacing the length of the room, Zuko waited. His patience had worn thin long ago. He was in seclusion, waiting for the moment when the threat to his throne arrived on his doorstep. The trap was set. It only had to be sprung.

He stopped next to the blazing fireplace and stared into the element that had shaped his life. His life. His duty. The two were interchangeable – different sides to the same coin. He awaited word from the two soldiers stationed at the South Pole. They were the best of their regiment, left behind to protect Katara.

They had been left with enough supplies to last them a year, complete with one courier pigeon. Zuko cursed and the fire flashed.

"I never should have touched her," he reprimanded himself, cursing his own weakness, for even now he wanted to go to her and spirit her away from the trials and tribulations of his life.

--

TBC

A/N – Smooches to Moncaptian for constantly kicking my muse around and making her write the not-so-easy stuff. You rock!


	35. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen –

Fire Nation guards surrounded the traveled carriage as it pulled into the outer courtyard, weapons drawn and menacing expressions on their faces. Azula's husband clasped her forearm in warning through the heavy cloth she had been forced to wear to conceal her true identity.

"Stay hidden," Qiang commanded as he brushed past her.

"It's a trap," hissed Azula. "I know it is."

Qiang chuckled as he climbed out of the carriage. "Do you not think I could fight my way out of here? Even if I was detained in the deepest bowels of the Fire Nation's renowned dungeons, I would be able to escape."

"Your arrogance will kill us both, one day," the former princess chastised him from behind her dark veil.

"And your paranoia will keep us from greatness," the general returned sharply.

Azula scowled, wanting nothing more than to tear off the layers of fabric and the veil. She feared for the safety of her lover. With the number of guards training their weapons on them, even she wasn't fool enough to take them on by herself. She watched as Qiang reached inside his tunic and extracted the parchment with the royal seal upon it.

It wasn't as though she didn't trust him, but there were times that his bloodlust and ambition blinded him to the sound strategies of war…much less the subtle art of survival.

Licking her dry lips, Azula scoffed at her thoughts. She was surviving. She had landed in Qiang's camp and had adapted, at first using the Earth Kingdom's attraction for her to her advantage. She had fanaticized about returning to the Fire Nation and taking her rightful place, but she had gotten used to Qiang. The life he afforded her was exhilarating. He offered her a glimpse of life without the rules and boundaries that had been taught to her – not that she had ever adhered to them.

She never was a very good student, for she always preferred to do things her way.

Upon seeing the royal seal, the guards backed away and hastily motioned for them to proceed. Her husband stood on the lip of the carriage as it lurched forward, going deeper into the twisting turns of the road to the royal stables.

--

"They are here," Iroh announced, his gravelly voice carrying across the small room. Two guards, who carried awkward bundles, followed him. "I want both of you close to me when the time comes. Qiang is being treated like the Fire Lord is thinks he is to become. There is a female with him. Her identity is hidden. If I were a betting man, I would say the woman is Azula."

"You are a betting man, Uncle," stated Zuko, his voice rough from lack of sleep. He glanced at Aang, who stood next to him, and rolled his eyes. "He plays Pai Sho all the time."

Aang nodded, covering his nervousness with idle chitchat. "I know. I've played with him before."

The gleam in Iroh's eyes brightened. "Yes, we are equally matched, for you use a strategy that is old, but effective."

Bowing, Aang grinned. "Thank you, General Iroh."

Zuko rubbed his hand across his face in a manner befitting his aggravation. He never should have mentioned Pai Sho. His uncle was like a child at times, easily distracted. The Avatar was not much better. Zuko approached the Fire Nation soldier on Iroh's right and grabbed the bundle of the uniform out of the man's arms. "I take it these are for us."

Iroh sobered. "Yes. I want you both close should things go poorly."

Aang chuckled mirthlessly as he took the uniform from the guard on Iroh's left. "Of course things are going to go poorly. This is Azula were talking about. Remember?"

"What are we waiting for, Uncle? Why not arrest them now? There are witnesses." Zuko could feel his growing anger threaten his calm.

He still had difficulty believing Aang's claims that Azula was alive. But the picture the Avatar had painted upon his arrival of the torture that Lao Bei Fong had suffered was enough to convince him of the horrendous truth.

His sister was alive. The world was an even more dangerous place with Azula in it. Any lingering doubts he may have had concerning Katara had been put to rest.

He wanted to kill Qiang and Azula, not arrest them. Yes, there was only circumstantial evidence against them in the attempt on Katara's life, but in his gut he knew they were responsible. His gut told him Azula was plotting something bigger…something more grandiose than claiming the throne to the Fire Nation.

She and Qiang were responsible for the raids, raids that had been blamed on the Fire Nation – his personal honor. As much as he wanted to kill them, he knew he could not. He needed them alive to appease the factions of the Earth Kingdom. He needed to keep the peace…to maintain the balance between the elements.

"Patience, Zuko," Iroh replied softly. "Like Pai Sho, we must play the perfect host and wait for all the players to arrive."

--

Safe within the confines of their suite, Azula tore the veil from her face and glared at her husband. "You're a fool," she spat, verbally attacking him before he got too comfortable.

Reclining on the pillows that lined the floor, Qiang smirked.

"Do you honestly think we are going to waltz in and be welcomed with open arms?" the Firebending prodigy questioned her reckless captor. "We will be held accountable for the villages that we raided. We –"

With the speed and strength of a tiger, Qiang pulled Azula down and silenced her fiery temper. He forced her lips open beneath his, demanding compliance. He could tell she was still angry. This was not going to be easy.

Chomping down on his lip, she moved to slap him, but he was her equal. He anticipated her nervousness and anger. He fed off of it. He enjoyed the high of raw emotions. To march into the lair of one's enemy was a fool's errand, but this lair would soon be his. Azula would deny him nothing once he secured the Fire Nation throne for their future.

She would give him another child and silence any opposition to the rule of the Fire Nation. He would have dominion over resources beyond his wildest imaginings. He would rule as regent. He would never have to go through the bureaucracy of Earth Kingdom politics again.

Qiang growled, the taste of his own blood on his lip. He caught her wrist and forced her palm open. "Temper, temper, my love."

"There will be a price to pay for our crimes, Qiang," she huffed and struggled against him. He was a large man, double her weight and deadlier than a venomous snake.

Rolling Azula beneath him, he slid his thigh between hers and tugged her earlobe between his teeth. "There is always a price, Azula. Are you willing to pay it and give me what I want?" He palmed the clothed flesh of her breast suggestively.

The Fire Nation princess tried to throw him off, but struggled in vain. "Unbelievable! They can strike at us at any time, and you're thinking about sex!"

Rubbing himself against his concubine's thigh, Qiang growled huskily. "I've never seen you afraid, Azula. Why are you afraid? Do you honestly think they will enter our suite and assassinate us? Do you not trust my men to protect us? I have spies in the palace, my love. They assure me that Iroh tires of his responsibilities daily. Apparently, the old general can't seem to get enough of his newest concubine. Rumor has spread that she is even pregnant." He nuzzled the graceful arch of her neck.

Azula clamped her thighs around his. "No," she hissed.

"Yes," he whispered, licking her neck with a long forceful stroke of his tongue.

"Never again!" she spat, feeling his fingers snake past her underwear and into her female lips.

He pinched her clitoris cruelly, plucking the delicate flesh in retribution. "If you do not, I will serve you up to your uncle on a platter," he promised angrily. "My men will testify against you."

She could see the threat clearly in his eyes and knew it to be true. The bitterness of betrayal coursed through her veins like an all-consuming fire. She knew it would be a difficult story to sell to any jury, but she had no doubts that her ruthless husband could pull it off. After all, he had convinced her that he actually loved her. She was beaten. Her survival instinct dictated that she acquiesce to his demands.

Closing her eyes, she turned her head away from his ardent kisses and relaxed. Once she was in a more strategic position, she would kill him. "Someday, I will step out of your shadow and kill you," she stated softly.

Qiang chuckled, quickly tearing clothing and armor away. He settled his weight in the crux of her thighs, pointedly going slow as he consummated their union. "I would expect nothing less, my love."

--

TBC

A/N – Please accept my deepest sincerest apologies for the lack of update. My right hand has gotten much worse. Writing is no longer enjoyable. It's just downright painful. Unfortunately, the doctor cannot give me a magic pill or shot and make it go away. So, surgery is on the way! Yipee! (Note sarcasm.) We are waiting for insurance approval for the surgery. It will probably be around the end of the month or beginning of next month. I would love to get another chapter complete before then, but I doubt it will happen. The pain has gotten to the point where the pain pills aren't touching it. On that note, I will stop typing.


	36. Interlude 18

Interlude Eighteen –

Sighing heavily, Princess Wan closed her eyes and prayed. As an old woman, prayer was one of the few options left to her. Besides, prayer seemed apropos in the Holy Shrine of Agni, which was a mere two-day ride from the Fire Nation capital. So, she sat and prayed and waited for a sign, wondering what she would do once the promise to General Iroh was fulfilled.

She had promised him that she would wait. She had played the part of offended royal for the palace spies. Every palace had spies. It was a fact of life for the royal bloodlines. Once they were a fair distance away, she had instructed her caravan to proceed without her and had made her way to the holy shrine. She had promised him that she would do her part for the fragile peace that appeared as if it were unraveling around them.

Her kingdom was falling apart, collapsing in on itself ever since the end of the war and the assassination of the king, her great grandnephew – the idiot who had hid behind a wall and had pretended that the great war had not exist. With an absentminded leader and corrupt advisors, the Earth Kingdom's cancer had spread past the walls of Ba Sing Se.

Many of the provinces wanted to declare their independence, having become disillusioned with an apathetic government that collected taxes, but provided nothing in return.

The raids on the villages were a political powder keg, driving the wedge of division deeper into the kingdom's fragile unity. The brittle domestic woes of the Earth Kingdom were tasty fodder for the warmongers, who found peace tedious at best.

She had listened to General Iroh's hurried whispers, honoring his theories as a fellow member of the Order of the White Lotus. The assassination of the Earth King was suspect at best. Healthy thirty-something-year-olds did not just die in their sleep. Many suspected poison while some bought into the theory of a natural death.

Like all Earth Kingdom generals, General Qiang's ambitions had been overlooked for the greater good. With the Earth King dead, she had heard whispers, of course, naming him as a suspect with motive and the next heir to the throne.

But the higher echelons of their great society snubbed the idea of the low-class son of a concubine claiming the royal throne. Qiang was good enough to fight and die for his country, but not rule it. When the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se had suggested her as heir, the rumbles of court were silenced. After all, she held a much more respected standing in society.

In the distance, the princess could hear the sound of the outer sanctum door opening. It was followed with the muffled crying of a near hysterical woman. Looking for an excuse to get off her knees anyway, she stood up and went to investigate the commotion.

"Please let me go!" a woman dressed in fine red silk wailed, frantically moving from soldier to sage. "I've done nothing wrong!"

The Fire Nation soldier tried to gently extract the Fire Lord's concubine's hand from around his wrist. "Please, My Lady."

Princess Wan watched the exchange with veiled interest. She had heard rumors of the general's new concubine. Apparently, she had displeased him.

Emptying her pockets, the woman held the meager contents in the palms of her hands. "Please! I have nothing. Please let me go!"

The Fire Sage stood next to a statue of Agni. She approached him, the desperate gleam in her teary eyes reflecting her fragile state of mind. Dropping the few coins and trinkets to the floor, ran toward the door and was easily blocked by the sentries.

"Don't harm her!" the sage commanded the other holy men.

Turning from the scene, the old woman sniffed in disdain. She had little time for a lover's quarrel. She glanced at the small pile of things the concubine had thrown to the floor, the familiar gleam of a Pai Sho lotus gambit, catching her attention.

Princess Wan stooped to pick it up and quickly straightened, tucking the symbol of the secret society into her sleeve. "Leave us."

The soldier and sentries obeyed at once, leaving the place of worship.

"Let me try to calm the girl down," the princess suggested to the sage. "She has obviously suffered a trauma."

She could tell the sage was reluctant to leave and gave him an icy glare.

"The Fire Lord's concubine is with child," he announced softly. "No harm is to come to her."

Jia Li had never felt betrayal such as this before. Was she destined to repeat the same pattern as before? Had the Fire Lord's words been a seductive trap to procure an heir? The holy man's statement rubbed salt in her emotional wounds. He had just confirmed what she had only just begun to suspect.

"Are you certain?" the old woman with the fancy green robes asked.

"Agni would not abandon my people during these dark times," the sage replied, referring to the recent loss of Fire Lord Zuko and his bride and eying Jai Li cautiously. "He saw fit to send this woman to our Lord to secure the future of the Fire Nation. I mean no offense, but the thought of an Earth Kingdom general assuming the throne is abhorrent to my people."

"I know General Qiang," she hissed. "He is full of blood-lust and cannot be trusted."

They spoke of her as though she weren't there. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have allowed herself to conceive a child – a child that would surely be taken from her as soon as it was born? Iroh's affections were constant and passionate. She'd had no time to clean herself between the moments it took for him to rest.

She felt as though the old woman was studying her, but she did not dare look up. There was time. She had time to plot her escape.

The door of the outer sanctum closed with a definitive thud, seemingly sealing her fate. The woman circled her, clucking her disapproval.

"Did your husband mistreat you?" she asked.

"No," whispered Jia Li.

Turning the lotus tile in her hand, the princess knelt in front of the concubine. "Look at me when I speak to you."

Jia Li lifted her head and sniffled.

"Did you displease him?"

Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her robe, Jia Li paused. "I … don't think so."

"Why were you sent away then?" The older woman's questions continued.

She took a shuddering breath. "General Qiang was only two days away. My Lord says he is dangerous. He thought that by sending me away that he would protect me."

"Did the Fire Lord give this to you?" Princess Wan stood up, brushing dust from her knees and holding her hand out to the woman.

Nodding, Iroh's lover pulled herself up. "Yes. He said it would protect me…to take it with me wherever I went."

Using the sleeve of her own robe, Princess Wan wiped a smudge of dirt from the younger woman's face. "And it is protection you shall have."

"I don't understand." Her hurried journey and confusing conversation wore thin on her nerves. She felt tired and sore.

"You are safe," Princess Wan replied. "Iroh was right to send you away. If Qiang found out that were carrying the heir to the throne, he would most certainly find a way to kill you."

Moving her hand over her abdomen, Jia Li worried her bottom lip between her teeth. The other woman's words solidified her resolve. She had to escape. She had to disappear. She had to leave her son to save the child nestled within her womb. With it, she would have a fresh beginning.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she blinked the tears away. She wanted to trust the woman before her just as she wanted to trust Iroh, but her difficult life led to little chance of that. When she made her escape, she would truly be alone.

--

TBC

A/N – Well, I go for pre-op this Thursday. Thanks to all who reviewed and offered their well wishes. I am hoping to update one more time before the surgery, but I make no promises.


	37. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen –

Mornings were always difficult. Even though he had been with Katara for so little a time, it was difficult for him to wake without her. She could be his greatest strength if he allowed it, but also his greatest weakness. Her presence along his side had afforded him a rare glimpse of a life without fear – the fear he had been born into, the fear he had learned from his father, the fear his mother had tempered with her compassion, the fear Azula had exploited with her deceitful ways.

Zuko's thoughts lingered on his sister. She was here. He could feel her. He had spent years letting the guilt of her "death" chip away at his soul. To hear that she was alive had been bittersweet.

Sitting up, he looked at the young monk across the room. "Have you been up all night?"

The Avatar's eyes snapped open and he inhaled. He looked around the room that was more like a cell than anything else. After all, Zuko was in hiding and he wasn't supposed to be here either. "Yes and no. I've been meditating, wondering how we were going to go about bringing Qiang and Azula to justice."

"Justice?" asked Zuko. "You want to bring them to justice? Isn't it obvious that my sister recognizes no laws?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "Your sister is relentless. Nevertheless, she will pay for what she did. She will be judged by the elemental tribunal –"

"Tribunal!" Zuko retorted scathingly, his frustration over the last few months bringing his long-dormant temper to the forefront. Flames embraced his fingertips as he tried to control his temper. Two days had passed since Qiang's arrival and that of the mysterious woman behind the veils. His survival and that of his nation's prosperity hinged on the outcome of this farce. "You and I do not make a tribunal! A third nation is needed for the tribunal."

"The third nation has arrived," a tired voice announced from the doorway. Iroh entered the small room, followed by a reluctant Earth Princess, whose eyes widened upon seeing Zuko.

"I don't believe it," she gasped, warily approaching Zuko. "You faked your own death."

"You must forgive our elaborate deception, Princess Wan," Iroh entreated from the doorway, "but it was necessary to bait the trap just so. Your kingdom and our nation's destinies are intertwined. We face a mutual enemy."

Crossing her arms over her ample cleavage, the woman circled the half-dressed leader of the Fire Nation with skeptical eyes. "I'm well aware of my own domestic troubles."

"Then you are aware that the man responsible for the raid on the village at Mt. Mahaku is here," Zuko stated, testing the Earth Kingdom royal for a response.

The old woman glared at her royal counterpart. "I have my own suspicions regarding General Qiang. The evidence against him in regards to the raids is immaterial. You cannot hold an Earth Kingdom citizen hostage –"

"He is a general in your army!" Iroh interrupted scathingly. "He has carried out raids against both nations and implicated my nation in these atrocious attacks. He will answer for his actions!"

"Is he to be a prisoner of war then?" Her words hit their mark and everyone fell silent.

Aang was the first to speak, meaning his words to diffuse the tense situation. "There's more. We believe that Princess Azula is in league with him. The girl who testified at the summit…"

He paused, his thoughts lingering on Meng. "She saw blue lightning and someone called out Azula's name –"

"But she's dead," she sniffed in disdain, flicking a questioning glare toward Zuko.

"I thought so, too." Zuko pulled a loose red robe around his shoulders and tied the sash with a vicious jerk.

Iroh stepped forward and put a conciliatory hand between the representatives of the royal houses. "Princess Wan, your promise to me has been fulfilled. As a member of the Order and a loyal subject of the Fire Nation, you have my deepest gratitude. You waited. Now I must ask more of you."

She gave Iroh a look of disbelief.

"I ask that you listen," the old general sighed.

--

Sitting on the cushions as comfortably as she could, Azula peered through the veil at the ornate surroundings and remained silent. Only in the cover of darkness could she take off the trappings of her disguise. She hadn't slept or eaten in two days. She had played the role of dutiful concubine and had kept herself covered.

The private dining area was dimly lit, the paper doors which surrounded the room were cast in dancing shadows of patrolling guards and servants. Azula scoffed. This was where her father had liked to bed his concubines. It was the center of their living quarters, a stage he would use to put her mother in her place.

She and Qiang had spent two days waiting to be summoned by his royal tea-loving kookiness – two days of Iroh's underlings telling them that he was busy with state business. The old man was stalling. She had no idea why. Qiang took the delay in stride, teasing her about her impulsive nature.

They were waiting again – waiting for the Fire Lord to arrive for dinner. Agni, how she was going to love plucking the ornamental flame from her dying uncle's hair! Even if Iroh did welcome her back, she was to going to take great pleasure in killing him.

"Just follow my lead," Qiang murmured under his breath, sitting next to Azula.

Azula sighed. She heard the focused quality of his voice. On the surface, Qiang seemed calm, but she knew him to be otherwise. He was calculating – odds and strategy. Perhaps he was even regretting the decision to walk into this obvious trap.

"Even if it is a trap, we will escape," he stated softly, easily interpreting her disapproval of their current predicament.

"And what if we don't?" she retorted. "What if something happens to you? What will happen to me?"

Qiang chuckled. "Careful, my love. I am beginning to think you care."

Before their banter could go any further, the large wooden door opened and Iroh walked into the room, followed closely by two guards. Like a dutiful son about to inherit, Qiang jumped to his feet and stood at attention, finishing with a low bow of respect as was custom in the royal circle. Following his lead, Azula kowtowed before the Fire Lord and prayed to Agni for a quick end to this charade. Perhaps she would keep the old man alive for kicks. After all, torture was so much more rewarding.

"You did not send word of your arrival," Iroh chastised, huffing as he plopped down on the pillows across the table from them.

Azula smirked behind her veil. Her uncle looked feeble and old, worn down by grief. However, she would not underestimate the guards who flanked him.

"If you had sent word, I would have arranged a feast in your honor," the faux Fire Lord continued to voice his displeasure over the obvious disregard his successor held for Fire Nation customs. "The Nation still mourns the passing of my nephew and his wife. I have not yet announced your ascension to the throne. I wanted to discuss certain matters with you before we formalized the order of succession."

Folding his hands upon the table, Qiang leaned forward. "I've heard rumors that my rightful place among the halls of Agni has been challenged. Your concubine is with child."

Watching the exchange, Azula smirked as she witnessed the glimmer of surprise in her uncle's eyes and knew a truth had been revealed.

"You are mistaken," answered Iroh softly. "I have no concubine. I am much too old to partake of the flesh."

"You are in your sixties, My Lord," Qiang replied with high flattery. "That is middle-aged for one with abilities such as yours. You have a long life ahead of you."

"Which means you will have to wait to ascend the throne," Iroh countered quickly, bringing Qiang to task. "Once I am gone, you will take your place, but there are other things we need to discuss –"

"Such a morose topic." The heir to the throne bowed his head. Qiang toyed with his cup as if going to drink from it, but Azula knew he wouldn't.

Slamming his fist on the table, Iroh glared at the younger man. He said nothing, but his anger was evident. Qiang's attempts at flattery would not sway the Fire Lord.

"Please forgive me," Qiang entreated. "I did not mean to interrupt you."

Clearing his throat, Iroh stared at the heavy veils that covered Qiang's concubine. "I have received disturbing reports… reports of unprovoked raids against defenseless villages… reports that implicate the Fire Nation!"

Qiang shrugged his shoulders. "Has anything been done to find those responsible?"

Iroh slammed his fist on the table again. "You were sloppy, Qiang! There are witnesses! How dare you try to discredit my nephew's reign! How dare you implicate my nation in these acts of cowardice –"

"Strategy!" growled Qiang, quickly regretting his outburst of temper and looking down at his cup. "Let us not argue. It is time to celebrate!"

Iroh looked upon him as though he was crazy.

"I bring the Fire Nation a great gift." Qiang nodded toward the veiled woman. "I bring a long-lost daughter back to her nation.

Pulling the suffocating materials from her face and head, Azula did her best at imitating tears and looked across the table at her uncle. "Hello Uncle. As you can see, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"So have mine," a harsh voice announced behind the faceplate of the guard to Iroh's right. Pulling the faceplate away, Zuko revealed his identity and took a deep breath.

Azula's shrewd brown eyes darted around the room and rested on the other "guard" who was also removing the face mask from his uniform.

"I should have known," she hissed, glaring at Aang. Her glare settled on her lover as if to say "I told you so."

"There is no escape, Azula," Iroh challenged softly.

"Well played, General Iroh." Qiang clapped slowly, his inflection bitter and mocking. "And just what are we supposed to escape from? We are not prisoners. We are guests."

"You are murderers," the Avatar growled lowly, his voice adopting a menacing tone.

Qiang waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Prove it. I am an Earth Kingdom general. Keep me against my will…against your own laws… and war will follow. Azula is my concubine and rightful heir to the throne of Ozai. You walk a fine line. I have troops scattered throughout the capital waiting on my command. War is breathing down your neck and the peace you have fostered for so long is crumbling at your fingertips. Firebenders are so arrogant. They never consider the ground they walk on."

Azula's eyes widened as Qiang stood. Troops? Did he consider his advisors part of the "troops?" In addition to his two advisors, there were possibly twenty loyal men under his command – and only three of them were Earthbenders, hardly enough to do any real damage. She glanced at Iroh and schooled her features before she ruined Qiang's bluff.

A large shadow moved from behind the thin paper wall as the door slid open.

"I have heard enough," the Earth Kingdom princess sighed heavily, glaring at Qiang with contempt. "Since Qiang is a citizen of the Earth Kingdom, I request that he be remanded into my custody. He will have a public trial and execution. Hopefully his blood will heal the rift between our nations. I request Azula of the Fire Nation be remanded into my custody as well. She will stand trial, as well."

"She is innocent!" Qiang insisted. "A spoil of war – rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne!"

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "_MY NEPHEW'S_ throne is no spoil of war, Qiang! You should do a better job of coaching your partner when you play Pai Sho. As for your claims about troops around the city… I am willing to see what will happen."

"Innocent?" Zuko scoffed.

Azula was quick and decisive, jumping to her feet and hurling a wall of flames in a semi-circle around her. The paper-like walls were the perfect kindling to spread chaos and disaster. Smoke curled around every space and occupant, squeezing air like a serpent with its prey.

There was a loud crack as earth smashed through the flooring of the first and second floor of the room, compromising the very foundation of that section of the palace.

Scuttling along the floor, she searched for Qiang and dodged the screams and calls to apprehend them. A vise surrounded her ankle and she could not see, but she knew it was Qiang. Charred wood scraped against the flesh of her calf and thigh and a hard body pressed her against the floor.

"Run!" Qiang hissed over the sound of the flames. "Run as fast as you can. Don't look back."

His words sounded finite and defeated. Her instinct dictated that she flee, but something else wanted to stay by his side. Before she could answer him, she felt herself falling. Azula rolled along the earthen column, a victim to the law of gravity, but a victor nonetheless. Slightly winded, she followed her lover's instructions and took off running.

--

A great vortex of wind swept through the room, the thick gray smoke yielding and revealing the chaos Azula had caused. Iroh coughed, moving off Princess Wan, who he had moved to protect. Aang stood over the conquered Earth Kingdom general, driving his staff beneath the man's chin. The icicles he had managed to create from the nearby pitcher of water were wedged into the man's left calf and thigh.

Aang looked around the room again. "Where's Zuko?"

"I'm down here!" Zuko chuffed, climbing the pillar of rock that stuck through the two floors. As he reached the second floor, he held his side, which was bleeding profusely. He knelt down as if the burden of his own weight was too great. Slamming his bloodied fist on the floor, he cursed. "She's gone!"

Kneeling next to his nephew, Iroh tended to his injury.

Cold, cruel laughter filled the room. "I should have listened to her," Qiang rasped in pain.

"She said it was a trap." He winced as the Avatar twisted the end of his staff into his neck.

"She won't go far," Zuko surmised. "We still have him."

Qiang's laughter grew louder. "She won't come back for me! She will retaliate. She will burn this nation to the ground. She will hunt the ones you care for. Azula is relentless. She is a survivor."

The injured man's eyes settled on Zuko. Qiang winced as the ice in his leg started to melt. "It's a race now. Where will she go first? Who will she kill first? Your wife?"

Zuko glared at him.

"Your pregnant concubine?" Qiang glanced at Iroh.

"Or the so called witness?" he asked, staring up at Aang with a malicious grin.

--

TBC

A/N – Many thanks to Moncapitan who rode my ass to finish this chapter. Without his constant encouragement, it wouldn't have gotten done. This story has taken some interesting twist and turns. I had intended to have a really big duel and kill Qiang and Azula, but MC pleaded for Azula's life and I listened.

Anyway, the surgery went well. I get my stitches out tomorrow. After that, I have another week of recovery. Yee hah!


	38. Interlude 19

Interlude Nineteen –

So they can boil water at the drop of a snowflake. So what!

The women around the two Fire Nation guards cheered. Katara grimaced as she watched her two "protectors," Frostbite and Whale-bait, as they used their Firebending to heat the water.

She had to treat Frostbite for frostbite after the idiot had stayed out "on guard" all night while Whale-bait recovered from his injuries. Whale-bait still wouldn't go near any of the fishing holes. She had told him to stay away from the icy field of holes, but he had wanted to do his part and catch some fish. Of course, he hadn't realized that they fish differently than the people in his village. Anyway, Whale-bait had had a lucky escape that day.

Katara had discovered early on that her two guards were part of an "elite" core of Fire Nation soldiers. They were both Firebenders, which baffled her, seeing as Frostbite got frostbite in the first place. Both were married, which made her angrier with Zuko. How could he consign two married men to the drudgery of "protecting" her so far from their own homes?

Her silent musings went unanswered as she considered the depths of Zuko's actions. He had gotten what he wanted from her and he had left. Her father tried to talk to her about him, but she had walked away. She didn't want to talk about Zuko. She didn't want to talk about the last couple of months. She wanted to send Frostbite and Whale-bait home and forget about her journey to the Fire Nation. She wanted to forget the dreams and her brush with the Spirit World – the brush that had convinced her of her "higher purpose."

Mostly, she wanted to forget Zuko. She wanted to forget his dark golden eyes…the way they stared into hers as he possessed her body with his. She shivered in remembrance. Her dreams would not let her forget. He had abandoned her. She is reminded of the embarrassment daily with the stares of pity from the other women in the village. Most of the men in the village didn't even look at her anymore.

Playing in the distance, the frivolity of the nearby children turned to shrieks of excitement.

A bird flew overhead, circling a barren perch of wood Frostbite had place next to their igloo. It landed with an indignant squawk, panting heavily after its long journey and looking for someone to attend to its immediate needs.

Katara eyed the messenger bird warily, her heart thundering wildly in her ears. The South Pole was her home, but there were times like this she felt the isolation of their location. She wondered how old the letter was. Surely it carried news – news of Zuko. She didn't want to care. She didn't want to feel anything for him, but the lure was too great.

Reaching for the bird's pouch, Katara jumped back when the animal pecked her hand and flapped its wings in irritation.

"Excuse me, my lady," Frostbite, the bird's handler, mumbled as he walked past her.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" asked Katara impatiently. "It's not my title and I am not married to Fire Lord Zuko."

Removing the scroll from the bird's pouch, Frostbite offered the bird a treat and read who the message was assigned to. "It's a message for your father."

--

Katara paced around the fire in the center of the igloo. Her father was reading the letter carefully. She could tell by the expression on his face that it was not good news.

With a definitive slump of his shoulders, Hakoda looked up at his daughter and sighed. "You are to return to the Fire Nation."

She shook her head. She probably had snow in her ears because she knew the words her father just spoke were impossible. "What?"

Hakoda held up the scroll and handed it to her.

Looking at the paper as though it might harm her, Katara reluctantly took it from him and started reading, skipping the elaborate greeting Zuko's uncle had taken such time to scrawl.

_The ruse has been discovered and I fear for the safety of your beloved daughter. The nations are united as one and the raids have stopped… for now. One who was thought lost, has returned. _

_Azula of the Fire Nation, my niece, is alive and well…_

Katara gasped, running her fingers over the polished bone of her betrothal necklace.

Fire Lord Zuko is recovering from injuries he sustained… 

She crumpled the paper in her hand, feeling the lance of betrayal slice into her soul.

"I can't believe this," she hissed, her voice thick with tears. "What is this? You actually think I am going to go back there? Why? To heal Zuko?"

Somehow she resisted the urge to toss the letter into the fire. Instead, she tossed it to her father. Stamping down the fear she felt for Zuko's welfare, she crossed her arms over her chest and sat across the fire from Hakoda. She felt drained and lost.

"They have competent physicians. I'm sure they will attend to his injury," she stated softly, her voice trembling to maintain control.

"You did not read the entire letter," replied Hakoda, trying to hand the letter back to her.

"I am not one of his subjects!" she railed, swatting the offensive summons away. She wondered if Zuko even knew that Iroh had sent the letter. Humiliation burned in her cheeks as she remembered his response upon her arrival. He had been adamant that he would marry no one – especially her.

"You should read the letter again," her father coaxed calmly, refusing to feed into her anger.

She pushed it away again, standing on shaky legs. "No! It won't make any difference. Zuko made his choice very clear."

Hakoda opened the letter and bowed his head to read. The light was poor and he struggled to make out words. "General…Qiang is in…custody. In the ensuing…chaos of apprehending him and his accomplice, Azula escaped. Her whereabouts are…unknown."

She was still trying to grasp the concept of Azula being alive. Her empty stomach churned and lurched as if reminding her of her last run-in with the Fire Nation princess.

Hakoda continued reading. "My nephew has…entrusted me to…write this letter. He fears for…the safety of his…beloved wife and prays for…her safe return. Zuko…fears, as do we all, that…Azula will seek vengeance upon…anyone that he…loves. The –"

"There!" Katara interrupted her father. "That solves that problem. I am not Zuko's beloved wife. He doesn't love me, so I have nothing to worry about!"

"The Avatar has…returned…to protect…the Bei Fong family." Hakoda shifted, unperturbed by his daughter's outburst. "General Qiang…remains in our…custody.

"Azula is…relentless. She will stop…at nothing before she gets…what she wants. She has killed…so many already. My niece will destroy…anything and anyone who gets…in her way. Even if she…has to go to the end of the earth, she…will find Katara and…kill her."

Hearing the words, Katara shook her head in disbelief. This was just another ruse. It had to be. Her thoughts lingered on Sokka. Where was he? Was he safe? Did he know about Azula? Her anger dissolved in a cloud of worry and fear.

"Where's Sokka?" she whispered.

Even in the dim lighting, Hakoda could see the pallor in his daughter's cheeks. "In the last letter I got from Sokka, he requested that I send him some whale bone so that he could carve something."

"Did he say where he was?" she asked.

Thinking back to the letter he received several weeks ago, Hakoda recalled no such information. "He said he was with someone named Toph."

Her wariness had given way to fear. The news that Azula was alive filled her with dread. If anyone had the power to unravel the peaceful existence between the nations it was her. Azula could very well challenge Zuko for the throne. She shuddered and huddled into her parka.

"You're right, father," Katara murmured. "I do need to leave, but I won't go to the Fire Nation capital. I'll go to the Gaoling province."

Hakoda stood, walking around the fire, sitting next to Katara, and pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his blanket around her and sighed heavily. "I did not say you needed to leave. I said you are to return to the Fire Nation. You have duties there, things –"

"There is nothing there for me," she replied angrily, stiffening in his arms. "Zuko –"

"Will say and do anything to protect you," her father pointed out softly, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "And for that, I will always be grateful. Please reconsider your choice."

Katara sighed heavily, resting her head against her father's shoulder. She was tired of being manipulated and could feel the gentle persuasion of her father's tone. Closing her eyes, she vowed to be resolute and go to the Gaoling province and find Aang, but knew she would probably journey to the Fire Nation capital would be inevitable.

--

TBC

A/N – Even though I would like to pound Moncapitan into the ground at times for him incessant drive for detail, I must thank him. Without him, this story would be over! At this point I should give him co-author credit because he keeps poking at me and showing me directions I never would have thought of. I love you, man!


	39. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty –

Walking into the war chamber, Zuko paused. The Fire Nation was not at war and he hoped to keep it that way, but the political and personal landscape of his life had changed drastically over the last few weeks. Princess Wan had taken great offense over the Fire Nation's refusal to release General Qiang into her custody. She would not leave the palace without him. Her passion to heal the rift between their nations was as great as his, and for that he was grateful. The war chamber was being used as a staging area. Azula needed to be found and dealt with.

"You should not be out of bed, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh looked up and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Zuko shook his head. To say the least, the people of his nation were confused, yet overjoyed that he was alive. They were restless and fearful, for the future of their nation teetered on a crumbling ledge. Even as a criminal, Azula had rights. She had rights to the Fire Nation throne. Their father's will had made the line of succession perfectly clear. Azula was the rightful heir to the throne.

Iroh's role complicated matters as well. Zuko had been astonished to find that his uncle did indeed have a concubine. Not only did Iroh have a concubine, but she was with child. Jia Li was similar to Katara in many ways – not easily put under lock and key for her own protection. He could see the strain of worry crease his uncle's normally carefree brow. He was worried for his concubine's health.

How had things become so muddy? The future was mired in the trappings of a complex riddle. His sister was too much like their father. Her ambition and bloodlust would lead the Fire Nation into a war they would never recover from. If it weren't for that, he would gladly relinquish the throne and seek Katara out. As it is, it seemed as though he would keep his throne and his wife. It was not a reunion he was looking forward to.

Katara would not forgive him easily. In truth, he doubted he deserved her forgiveness.

"Is there any news, Uncle?" Zuko approached Iroh slowly, resisting the urge to press his hand to his tender ribs.

Iroh sighed. "There have been no sightings of your sister. I am sure she is no longer on any of the main islands."

Making his way to the nearest chair, Zuko slumped into it with a painful wince.

"I received a letter from the Avatar," Iroh stated, contemplating the map of their world, which was decoratively carved into the long table. "He has arrived at Gaoling. The Bei Fong family and the Mt. Mahaku witness are protected should Azula try to cover her tracks. From what Aang told me, Lao Bei Fong suffered cruelly at your sister's hands."

Bowing his head, Zuko sighed. Two weeks ago, they had received word that Katara was on her way to the palace. He would feel much better once she was behind the palace walls. "How is your concubine's health?"

Iroh's worried expression turned into a scowl. "She is displeased with me. She does not like to stay inside."

Zuko smirked. "Perhaps you should take her on a date."

The scowl turned into a faint smile. "I am much too old to court her."

Zuko's smirk curled into a smile. His uncle had seen fit to meddle in his personal affairs. The irony was bittersweet, but he could not help the teasing quality of his voice. "I see. You certainly aren't too old to father a child. I don't see how you could have aged so drastically in such a short time."

When Iroh laughed, he laughed loudly, throwing his head back and roaring with a rare moment of humor. "I am afraid we did not inherit an easy way with the women. Jia Li is a complicated woman. Her life is sewn with bitter disappointments. She… does not trust me."

Zuko folded his hands in his lap and listened.

"I have made promises to her that I have been unable to keep," his uncles sighed, sounding defeated.

"What kind of promises?"

Iroh sat next to him. "She has a son who has been kept from her. I promised to bring him to her, but with everything that has happened I thought it unwise to involve the boy."

"Does she realize this? Does she know the truth?" The Fire Lord asked questions he should have been asking himself and the realization made him catch his breath.

A smile graced his uncle's face. "She knows who I am. She knows of our elaborate deception. Do you know what she was doing when I went to collect her from the monastery?"

Zuko shook his head and waited for his uncle to continue.

"She had tied her bedclothes together and was attempting to climb out the window."

Zuko chuckled and winced. Iroh's concubine would definitely give him a run for his money.

"But in answer to your question…" Iroh sighed heavily. "I have not told her everything. I have not told her how I fear for her safety and that of our child. I have not told her how aggrieved I am over not keeping my promises to her."

"You should tell her, Uncle." He put a comforting hand on the older man's sleeve.

"You can leave." Zuko tempered the note of longing in his voice. "You can leave this place."

Iroh's eyebrows arched high on his forehead. "Yes, I could, but I never will."

Distant footsteps echoed down the hall, attracting the attention of both men. A soldier approached with a solid stride. His armor was covered in dust and dirt as though he had been traveling non-stop. As he approached Zuko and Iroh he bowed.

"My Lords," he greeted breathlessly, holding a scroll above his head. "I bring urgent news."

Springing from his chair, Zuko ignored the slice of pain in his side and grabbed the scroll. He paid little attention to who it was addressed to, unrolled the letter, and started to read. Another sheet of parchment fell to the floor.

His eyes widened as he tried to make sense of the captain's nervous scrawl. "I don't believe this."

"News of Azula?" Iroh asked hopefully.

Zuko scooped up the sheet of folded paper on the floor and tore it open. "No. It's news of Katara."

The flames in the war chamber grew in intensity, sparks of blue dancing with red and orange as the Fire Lord's temper grew. "When they were docked for refueling, Katara left the ship and a note."

Zuko cleared his throat as he read the note that his wife had left for her father.

"_Dear Father,_

_I have gone to Gaoling. Please don't worry. I'll be fine._

_Love, _

_Katara."_

Somehow Zuko resisted the urge to crumple the letter in his hand. Instead, he folded it neatly and tucked it between the layers of his tunic. His rage simmered below the surface of his calm exterior, but he couldn't hide his displeasure from his uncle as the fire in the pit crackled and sparked.

"It sure is getting warm in here," Iroh stated mirthlessly.

Standing, Zuko clenched his fists at his side. "Summon the servants. Tell them to saddle a mongoose dragon. Send a messenger hawk ahead to the eastern port. I want a ship fueled and ready for departure."

"But Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh protested. "It will take you at least two weeks to reach Gaoling."

"Not the way I am traveling," Zuko snapped.

"Surely, you are not going alone," his uncle replied harshly.

He met Iroh's gaze, daring the older man to challenge his decision. "Yes. The journey across the water will allow the mongoose dragon to rest. I'll have to change mounts after a day or two in Earth Kingdom territory, but I should be able to find an ostrich horse with little trouble."

"Are you crazy?" Iroh's booming voice echoed down the hall and the flames in the pit and along the walls raised as both Firebenders tried to control their tempers. "You cannot go alone! You need guards! Azula –"

"Will find me no matter where I go."

"But we are safe here in the palace."

"Are we? Azula grew up here. If anyone knows the palace inside and out, it's her."

"But –" Iroh continued to voice his displeasure.

Zuko turned to walk away, but stopped. "I am going to Gaoling to collect my wife and that is final."

--

TBC

A/N – I must express my deepest gratitude to Moncapitan for putting up with me. Thanks man!


	40. Interlude 20

Interlude Twenty –

Feeling the crickets hop along the ground, Toph sighed and listened to their song. She flexed her toes into the soft dirt and closed her eyes, mentally chastising herself not to relax her guard too much. It was her job to protect her father.

She frowned at that thought, pondering the irony around her present circumstances. All her life, he had protected her. Now, he barely knew she existed. Ever since her mother's death, her father had walked a fine ledge – a ledge between sanity and madness. He was more mad than sane nowadays, a walking shell of the man he used to be.

The village was slowly recovering. People had started to return once they heard that the Avatar was here. Of course, they did not know the real reason behind his extended visit – to capture the bitch of a Fire Nation princess. It was a long shot at best, but Aang had vowed to stay with her family for as long as he was needed.

From what Aang had told her, it was likely that Azula would double back and tie up loose ends. She was an unknown quantity. She could be anywhere. She could do anything. Aang's purpose was two-fold. He was here to protect her father and Meng, the girl who had survived the attack at Mt. Mahaku.

Toph grinned. It's about time Twinkle-toes got married and started repopulating the Air Nomad ranks. He wasn't getting any younger. As much as Aang liked Meng, he kept the young Earth Kingdom girl at arm's length, which frustrated Meng to no end. Aang had always had a thing for Katara. Maybe he was still nursing a broken heart over her marriage to Zuko.

Either way, she was just glad he was here. Yeah, she could take Azula, but she would rather have backup.

Feeling the vibrations of footsteps behind her, Toph tensed. She recognized the tread of the person instantly – Sokka. He was in stalking mode, checking up on her to make sure she was okay. It was ridiculous. She could take care of herself. Add that and the fact that she had practically begged him to…

She shook the humiliating thought from her head and felt her cheeks grow warm. "Go away, Boomerang guy. I don't need or want _your_ company."

Squaring his shoulders, Sokka sighed and continued to walk toward Toph. Ever since they had kissed, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had viewed his refusal as rejection, but the truth of the matter was that he respected her too much to rush things. Yes, he had respected Suki and Yue, but that was a different time. The world was about to end. Just this once, he didn't want to be hurry things. He wanted to take them nice and slow.

Of course, conflict had a way of finding him. When Aang had come back with the news that Azula was alive… Well, he wanted to find Katara and make sure she was okay. He still had nightmares of Azula dragging Katara through that river. To see his sister so beaten that she couldn't even harness the power of her element sent shivers down his spine. But she was safe at the South Pole. Azula would never try to get to Katara there. Azula would never survive the trip. She was too much like her brother in that respect. She never thought things through.

Zuko's latest plan was seriously flawed. If he thought for one minute that Katara was going to simply stay at the South Pole, he was sadly mistaken.

Keeping the flute he had carved behind his back, Sokka approached Toph. "Like it or not, I'm here to stay."

He immediately regretted his antagonistic remark. Old habits died hard, after all. Her mild frown turned into a deep scowl and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Your father likes me," he reminded her, unable to resist the urge to rub that fact in.

Toph blew the hair out of her eyes and shifted on the balls of her feet. "My father would like a platypus bear right about now."

Sokka smirked. He did not let the snippy banter dissuade him. "That's an improvement. Yesterday, you compared me to a purple pentapus."

Tapping one of her feet in irritation, she glowered at him and asked the question that would hopefully get rid of him. "What do you want?"

Sokka cleared his throat and pulled the flute from behind his back. "I wanted to give you something."

"Why?" she snapped.

Rolling his eyes, he took a steadying breath. Perhaps kissing her senseless wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Because today is the day you were born."

"Huh?"

"We celebrate birthdays by giving presents."

"Yeah, so do we. But we don't exchange gifts until the New Year. Why would you get me a present anyway?" Her ire grew as she felt her heart pound in an unfamiliar rhythm.

"Because we're friends," replied Sokka, inwardly cringing. "And I like you."

The friend word stuck like a knife. Aang was her friend. Katara was her friend. Even Zuko was her friend. She had enough friends! With a heavy sigh, she controlled the impulse to knock Sokka on his ass and walk away. "Gosh, I'm honored."

He could hear the sarcasm in her voice and frowned. This wasn't going exactly as planned. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he grabbed her hand and placed the bone flute in it. He folded her fingers over it and started to walk away. "Happy birthday anyway."

"What is it?" Toph asked quickly, running her fingers over the smooth surface. There were grooves in the cool material and it had a pointed end.

Stopping, Sokka turned around. "It's a flute. I carved it from whale bone."

A small hesitant smile graced her lips. "Oh…I…uh…thanks…I don't know how to um play it."

His frown turned into a wide smile and he snagged the opportunity to show her how much he liked her. Brushing his fingers against the hand that held the flute, Sokka wrapped his other arm around her waist. "That's okay. I can teach you."

Her mouth went dry and she froze like a bull antelope in the middle of a field of cabbages. He was standing behind her, encircling her with his arms. She closed her eyes, focusing on the thundering beat of his heart she could feel through the earth.

"Oh," was all she could manage to say, as she turned her face toward his.

"Happy birthday, Toph," he whispered, bending down and touching his lips to hers before she came to her senses and knocked him on his ass. Vowing to take things slowly, he kept the kiss simple. He had received enough whalebone from his father to carve the flute and something extra.

He had followed Aang to the Southern Air Temple years ago, partly as a measure of support for his friend and partly because he didn't know where else to go. He didn't want to return to the drudgeries of the Southern Water Tribe. He didn't want to return to the Northern Water Tribe. He doubted that he could face the memories of Yue. He toyed with the idea of visiting Kyoshi Island, but decided against that due to the way things ended with Suki. He shuddered as he contemplated the broader implications of his wonderings.

Opening his eyes, he stared into Toph's heavy-lidded misty green eyes and turned her petite frame in his arms so that she did not have to crane her neck in such a painful manner. Just as he started to deepen the kiss, Toph stomped hard onto the top of his boot and slid out of his embrace.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Sokka, the romantic stupor he had been cultivating suddenly crashing around him. "What did you do that for?"

Toph crouched low to the ground, lightly touching the hard soil and confirming the vibrations she felt with her feet. "Somebody is heading this way…fast…on an ostrich horse."

Forgetting about the throbbing ache of his foot, Sokka ran ahead of Toph and unsheathed his boomerang. "Go! Run! Go get Aang!"

Growling, Toph rushed Sokka and kicked his feet out from under him. "You run and get Aang! I'll take care of the mystery rider."

He hit the ground hard, watching Toph's silhouette gracefully swoop toward the earth, causing a ripple of the ground to rise and move toward the unsuspecting rider. The sun had set, but the moon shone bright. The grinding sound of the earthen wave hurtled toward the rider and Sokka realize that he was holding his breath.

The wave cut off the path of rider and ostrich horse, startling the beast and causing it to throw its rider.

The rider landed with an undignified "umpf."

Toph paused, "seeing" who the rider was through the vibrations of the ground. "Sugar Queen?"

Sokka ran toward the intruder, slowing as he neared the grumbling rider.

"Like my butt wasn't sore enough," a familiar voice groused loudly.

Sokka stopped in his tracks, slightly winded from running the distance across the field. "Katara?"

--

TBC

A/N – Today, I got my stitches out and my cast off and my hand hurts like hell. Therefore, I doubt there will be an update any time soon. It'll be a couple of days before I start working on the next chapter. Thanks for all the well wishes!


	41. Chapter 21

Summary – Iroh tries to explain the state of things to his concubine.

Chapter Twenty-One –

Her body was stiff against his, her erratic, uneven breathing giving away that she wasn't actually asleep. Iroh pulled Jia Li against him selfishly. He needed to reassure himself that she was safe and well.

A week had passed since Zuko's departure. The last report of his nephew's whereabouts had been received this evening. He was nearing Gaoling without incident. Inhaling his concubine's scent, Iroh prayed to Agni that Zuko remained safe.

He had spent the last few days observing the Earth Kingdom general who now sat in the Fire Nation's dungeons. His capture was a quagmire, for the Earth Kingdom wanted him to stand trial for crimes against their people and the Fire Nation demanded the same. Even more vexing was the former general's relationship with his niece.

Guilt niggled his wandering thoughts. It wasn't an emotion he readily associated when he thought about Azula. He hadn't been there the day she had "died." He had been off securing safe passage across the ocean and into Fire Nation territory.

Azula's existence complicated things greatly.

She alone had the power to destroy the fragile peace. Even as a criminal, she had the right to challenge Zuko for the throne. She was Ozai's rightful heir. It is what her father intended. Actually, Ozai had intended to live forever, but even his brother could not slip the reality of a mortal wound.

Jia Li sighed, relaxing against him. Unable to resist, he cupped the protruding swell of flesh that protected his child and kissed the creamy flesh of her shoulder.

She shuddered and turned to face him, the candlelight illuminating her sad beauty. "Will I be allowed to hold it before it is taken away?"

Iroh's gaze lingered upon her plump open lips and he quelled the rampant lust that consumed him whenever he drew near her. "Is that the fear that keeps you awake at night?"

She turned her head and he saw the telltale signs of tears upon her cheeks.

Sighing, he rolled onto his back and pulled Jia Li next to him. He closed his eyes and considered his words carefully. His earlier conversation with Zuko taunted him. Although he had much knowledge in carnal pleasure, intimacy was a different matter. He had only ever loved one woman before…

Iroh tensed. His involvement with recent matters had blinded him to a difficult truth. He loved Jia Li. His fears had pushed her away. Everybody he had loved had either died or suffered. Lu Ten was dead, while Zuko suffered.

He had buried his heart and his pain, covering it with indifference and humor. Indifference was worse than hate. Humor was harsh and bitter. As each day passed, he watched the light in Jia Li's eyes grow dull with resolution. He had given her few choices, had made promises he hadn't kept.

Pulling away from her, he sat up and made to leave, but he couldn't move. He couldn't leave her to wallow in sorrow.

"You must realize…" Iroh paused, thinking of how much things had changed since he had first met her. He had saved her from the soldiers, confident in his decision to "keep" her hidden and safe. But that was like depriving the lotus flower of sunlight. He should have rejected her when she came to him willingly. That moment of weakness was damning at best.

Qiang's knowledge of his personal dealings with Jia Li was eerily accurate. Iroh had spent hours with the former general, studying him and playing Pai Sho with him. Qiang's knowledge of Iroh's concubine's "delicate condition" was astoundingly accurate. With each detail given, Iroh had been able to pinpoint who the spy was, but the damage had already been done.

The threat to Jia Li and their child was very real. She carried the future of his nation in her womb – the next heir to the throne of Agni. She knew that and he didn't blame her for fearing for their child. If he could, he would gladly take her away from this madness.

If only Zuko would carry out his duties and continue the bloodline. Unfortunately, his nephew had made his position on such an event well known. He would die the last of his line, based on relationships that had been defunct during the best of times. He had hoped that Katara would soothe Zuko's simmering rage and change his perspective. He would never play matchmaker again.

Moving off the bed and gathering her robe, Jai Li pulled it on and walked past him. He captured her wrist. "Where are you going?"

She tried to pull away from him, the dark fire in her eyes reflecting a calm, resigned anger. "I must relieve myself, my lord."

Iroh's lips twitched as he listened to the rebellious tone in her voice. He stood, trying to intimidate her with his height, which was futile, seeing as they were both short in stature.

"Must I ask permission to pee now, my lord?" she hissed softly.

He would have laughed, but he did not want to encourage her disobedience, for he knew it would only encourage her desire to escape him. Running the callused tips of his fingers along her jaw, Iroh coaxed her gaze to meet his. "No, Jia Li. You do not need to ask permission."

His lover tried to pull away from him, but he held tight. "I only ask that you be careful."

"For your heir," she hissed, snatching her wrist from his grasp and storming into the next room.

Sighing, Iroh scratched his beard. This was not going to be easy. She had no reason to trust him. The betrayals of her past were shaping their future. One thing was for sure. He wasn't about to let that happen. He slid the door open and confronted his lover.

Jia Li jumped away from the water basin she had been using to wash her tear-stained cheeks. Her gaze met his for a fleeting moment before she looked to the floor. She wanted to soothe the tormented look in his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to comfort her captor. That is what he was to her now. There was a time when she thought of him as more, but that time was over now. She had already lost one child to the power and ambitions of the Fire Nation. She was not about to lose another one.

Wiping her hands on a towel, she folded it and set it on the table. "Am I to be afforded no privacy, my lord?"

Iroh closed the distance between them and reached for her. She flinched.

Dropping his hand to his side, Iroh sighed. "True beauty to gaze upon, but never to touch. It is what Agni has planned for me."

She met his gaze, but quickly looked away. She was unmoved by his declaration, cleaving to the betrayal and bitterness.

"Jia Li…" His voice was barely a whisper and she wondered if he had actually spoken.

He cleared his throat, as if it were clogged with great emotion. "What would you have me do?"

She looked away, unable to see the flash of pain in his eyes.

"Even my dreams taunt me. In them, I am a simple peasant, leading a simple life. I am surrounded by my children and adored by my wife."

She remained frozen like a statue, trying to resist the enchantment of his words.

"I am Prince Iroh, son of Azulon and Ila, brother to Fire Lord Ozai, husband to Mia, father to Lu…Ten, uncle to Fire Lord Zuko, descendant of Agni, and heir to a throne I do not want. My parents, brother, and son are gone. My nephew…needs me more now than ever. Would you have me walk away from him?"

Iroh paused, as if waiting for her to answer. A warm finger tilted her face upwards and he looked into her eyes. "You are a temptation that even Agni could not resist. I have made promises…promises I have not been able to keep. I dare not bring your son here. At this point, he is the only person safe from Azula's wrath."

"Azula?" she asked.

"The rightful successor of Ozai, heir to the throne of Agni," he replied, his gray eyes somber.

Covering the slight bulge of her stomach with his hand, Iroh exhaled slowly. "Our child…our child's right to the throne would supercede Azula's claim. After Lu Ten died, I abandoned the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Ozai took advantage of my absence and the death of my son."

She made no move to rebuff his touch, somehow knowing that the words he uttered were of great importance and not words of flattery or lust.

"What most of my people do not realize is that Agni was chosen to lead our nation by a council of elders. History says he was given the divine right to rule over all, but no one ever questions who gave him that right. Tired of the wars among the chieftains, Agni took brides from all the villages. He fathered the generations that were to come, raising the children of the blessed unions together so that brother would love brother as equally as all.

"The eldest son inherited the throne, but died with no heirs. The remaining children of Agni warred over the line of succession. Realizing that the years of peace were slowly being ripped asunder, the council chose Agni's daughter, the only one of Agni's children who had heirs. And the law was written, that only those with a continuing line could inherit the throne.

"My line died with Lu Ten…" Iroh took a shuddering breath. "Until now."

Just when she thought the betrayal couldn't cut her any deeper it did. Pushing his hand away, she stepped back. "So you mean to use a defenseless babe for your ambition."

Iroh felt the chill of her words to the marrow of his bones. "Of course not."

She wanted to run from this nightmare, but there was no place for her to go.

Before she could flee, Iroh grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at him. Angry flames danced in his eyes. "I would never wish this fate on a child. Lu Ten…" His voice caught.

"Lu Ten was blessed," he rasped. "I never wanted him to live the life he was born to. Born to constantly look over his shoulder. Mistrustful. Burdened with responsibility. I held shameful joy close to my heart as I mourned my son. In death, he had escaped Ozai's jealousy."

Her almond-shaped eyes opened wide as realization dawned upon her. Standing before her was not a man blinded by ambition, but a man who aspired to protect the ones he loved. "That's why you sent me away, isn't it? You sent me away so that no one would know I was with child."

Relaxing his hold on her, Iroh nodded. "Once Zuko was safe, I was to join you."

Her tentative touch upon his hair startled him. Her kiss upon his forehead gave him hope.

Calling upon a reserve of inner strength she had never realized, Jia Li stared into Iroh's eyes, not as a servant or a concubine, but as an equal. "I have misjudged you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," he whispered before capturing her lips with his.

--

TBC

A/N – Many thanks to Moncapitan and Nick for the swift kick in the pants and inspiration.

Tons of apologies to all who have waited for an updated. Between the holidays, birthdays, and allergy season, I have no other excuses. Thanks to all who have reviewed in the past. Reviews are what keep the muse happy.


	42. Interlude 21

Interlude Twenty-one

Staring at the metal bars of his prison, Qiang waited – for what he wasn't certain. Part of him entertained the thought that Azula really did care for him and that she would come for him. The other part of him was a realist. His lover was long gone, either plotting revenge against her enemies or planning for her future.

He was a prisoner of war, a war no one was fighting any more. He shook his head in an effort to clear that thought.

He had spent his entire life fighting. It's the only thing he had ever known. After the peace treaties had been signed, he had walked off and hadn't looked back. The concept of peace was lost to him…until Azula. Her fire tempered his rage. Her ambitions made his seem like paltry daydreams.

Qiang closed his eyes and would have prayed, but he didn't believe in anything other than his own strength. Even that had deserted him. The metal of his prison negated his bending abilities. Without his bending or a weapon, he was useless. This was not the ending he had envisioned for himself.

As he tried to relax, he pictured his home near the upper ring of Ba Sing Se and smiled. His son was safe. That's what mattered most.

--

Azula paused at the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the twinge of jealousy as she faced Qiang's wife. Her life was on survival mode while this woman lived the life of queen.

The older woman didn't look happy to see her. Undoubtedly, she would try to keep her from her son.

"I knew this day would come," Qiang's wife said, her tone stiff and resigned as she stood on the top step of an ornate staircase.

Azula stepped onto the bottom step, but stopped as two armed guards blocked her way. "We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. Either way, I am leaving here with my son."

The woman at the top of the stars hissed indignantly. "JianJun is not your son! You are a mere whore. I am Qiang's wife! I am his mother!"

Keeping her temper in check, Azula stepped back. The journey to Ba Sing Se had been long and arduous. She should not have come here, but she had little choice. She could spend the rest of her days running or she could turn and fight. She needed proof of her line before she could confront the war council and demand the right of Agni Kai against Zuko.

"I need my son," she announced between gritted teeth.

Lai Ke sneered at the Fire Nation princess's mud covered boots and hem. "You cannot stand there and tell me you have developed maternal feelings for JianJun. I am his mother. He has known only me. Qiang was right to give him to me."

"Yes," Azula agreed quickly. "He was right to give you the child. But it is time for JianJun to face his destiny."

"He is only four years old!" Lai Ke sputtered, climbing down a few of the steps.

Azula was all too familiar with the mantle of responsibility. Once her father had realized Zuko's flaws, he had pinned all of his hopes and aspirations onto her. "And is destined to rule."

Lai Ke scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "You would drag an innocent child off to war! I won't let you take him!"

"Fine," Azula replied, seemingly capitulating. She stepped down, crouching like a tiger. "It looks like we are going to do this the hard way."

--

TBC

A/N – And the soap opera continues. Hum, I wonder who should get amnesia. Just kidding!


	43. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

--

Heaving a contended sigh, Toph felt the vibrations of recovery through Gaoling. Farmers were replanting the fields. Carpenters and masonries were rebuilding and Sokka was as far away as possible.

Life was good.

Not even the threat of a psycho Fire Nation princess bent on revenge could ruin her day.

She wiped the sweat from her brow as she planted some seeds in her father's garden. She should be out in the fields with the farmers, but her father had become agitated when she had mentioned it and she had capitulated. Much to her chagrin, the only person who seemed capable of calming her father was Sokka.

And he reminded her every chance he got, promising things to her father that made her blood boil.

Like she would ever marry his scrawny ass!

Sure, he could kiss like a demon, but he had the annoying habit of grating on every last nerve that she possessed. Of course, Aang and Katara had honed in on her obvious displeasure and hadn't stopped teasing her since. Meng, Aang's girlfriend, was at least nice about it.

It was a toss-up. She honestly didn't know who she wanted to bury first, Sokka, Aang or Katara. She should probably start with Sokka.

One day she had finally made it out of her family compound. Sokka had hounded her, blocking her path in anticipation of an attack. He had tripped her so many times that she had buried him up to his waist. When he started screaming at her to let him go, she had honored his request. The earth had released him and had raised two stories into the air.

She had intended to trap him on the gilded tower to show him what it was like. But he had adopted the blasted "watchtower" as a strategic advantage. It was thanks to Aang that Sokka had finally been able to climb down.

That's where Sokka was now, the watchtower – blissfully out of her hair and not under foot. Thank the Goddess for small favors.

Patting the dirt onto the seeds she had planted, she leaned back. "Okay, Sugar Queen. Lay some water on me!"

Katara bristled as Toph used the title she had given her long ago. Smirking, she watered the dirt mounds the young Earthbender had painstakingly planted by hand, then took the rest and doused her with it.

"Hey!" Toph sputtered indignantly, pulling the ground from beneath Katara's feet in retribution.

In the distance they heard the sound of the small handheld bell Sokka had equipped the watchtower with, which meant one of two things. Either Sokka was having some kind of fit or the kids had climbed into the tower and were ringing it again. Either way, the bell didn't really work as an alarm system.

Finding a dry patch of ground, Toph dug her bare toes into the ground and "looked" past the fields and into the village. The bell continued to ring, the agitation of the rippling sounds belying the urgency of the matter. She tried to "see" past the outer structures of Gaoling, but even she had her limits.

Katara hurried past her, opening the heavy gate and leaving it open.

"Wait up!" Toph shouted after her.

--

"Do you think it's her?" Sokka squinted into the distance and continued ringing the bell. All he could see was a dust cloud as it steadily advanced toward Gaoling. His imagination was his worst enemy.

Surely Azula would be more subtle. The ominous dust cloud just didn't seem like her style.

"I don't know," answered Aang over the clanging bell. "I can't glide out there. I forgot my staff."

"What about Appa?"

Aang shook his head and looked over his shoulder reassuringly at Meng, who had been watching the children of the village while their parents helped with the various reconstruction projects around town. "He has a cold…and he's shedding.

Will you stop ringing the bell! I think everybody has heard it by now!" Aang shouted, putting both hands over his ears for emphasis.

Nodding, Sokka set the bell down and climbed down the rickety ladder.

"What is it?" Katara shouted breathlessly as she ran up to the watchtower.

"Right now, it's a dust cloud," Aang announced, skipping the ladder and jumping off the tower. He landed with the practiced ease of an Airbender.

"It's an advancing army!" Sokka blurted.

The Gaoling residents made a collective gasp of panic as Toph joined the crowd.

"No it's not!" Aang and Toph shouted in unison, trying to calm the nervous masses. Yes, she was a master Earthbender and he was the Avatar, but their fighting abilities did little to calm them against Sokka's pronounced paranoia.

Toph sighed, trying to block all the noise and "sights" around her. She needed to concentrate if she were to "see" what the idiot was blabbering about. "Everyone be quiet!"

Heeding the petite mistress' command, the surrounding people grew quiet. Everyone, except Sokka, who was preparing for battle.

Closing her eyes, Toph burrowed her toes into the soft earth. She clicked her heel down and pinged the earth as far as she could. Her perception altered as she focused in the direction of the "advancing army." She ignored the shuffling feet of the nervous villagers and took a step forward.

"Can you see anything?" Aang asked softly, knowing she was concentrating. He was the only one who understood how she "saw" the world. In teaching him how to earthbend, she had taught him how to see things differently. She was much better at it than he was. He knew what she was doing.

The sight wave came back to her with images so detailed it took her breath away and gave her a slight headache. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "It's a man on an ostrich horse."

"How do you know it's a man?" Sokka said, a note of jealousy peppering his inflection.

"Because I can see that it's a man, rocks-for-brains," she retorted, pressing her palm to her forehead and leaning against Aang. She so didn't want to explain about the details she could see, least of all explain who was coming for dinner.

Aang chuckled and tried to explain how his blind friend saw every little embarrassing detail. "Toph's 'sight' is _very_ detailed. She can see lots of things that we can't."

It took Sokka a moment to process the information as Katara clutched her sides and doubled over with laughter. He cupped himself, suddenly feeling very exposed as the detail of Toph's abilities dawned on him. "You mean she can see _that_?"

Toph snickered and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Looking" as far as she had had created one hell of a feedback wave. Her headache wasn't going to go away easily. "Trust me, rock-head. Seeing you naked all the time is not my life's ambition."

Katara dropped to her knees. She was laughing so hard that the only sounds she made were strangled gasps of breath. Most of the villagers dispersed, while some watched her laughing fit with keen interest.

"Is she going to be okay?" Meng asked, touching Toph's arm and helping her toward the nearest bench.

Not one to be coddled, Toph let Aang and Meng help her along. She smiled knowingly, appreciating the irony of what was to come and realizing her chance to get even with Katara for teasing her about Sokka's intentions was at hand. "She'll be fine. Won't you, Sugar Queen?"

Katara snorted loudly, waving her hand toward Toph.

Meng looked baffled.

Aang shook his head. "Any idea who it is? What do they want?"

Toph sat down and leaned against the bench. "Yes, and I'm not a mind-reader."

"Well," Aang coaxed, "who is it?"

Toph stretched, rounding her shoulders and dragging the moment out. "It's Zuko. He's probably here to collect Sugar Queen."

--

TBC

Author's notes – I know I am an evil cliffhanger witch. Would it help if I told you that the next chapter is already written? It's very short though. I didn't want the big reunion chapter to be so huge it wouldn't upload, so I broke it down to smaller chapters. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	44. Interlude 22

Interlude Twenty-two

--

Determined exhaustion seeped into Zuko's resolve. He would reach Gaoling today, even if it killed him or his ostrich horse. He had started his journey with optimistic dread. Instead of the two or three days he had anticipated, it had taken him an entire week to reach Gaoling.

He was battered and bruised. Two of his mounts had gone lame and he had run into a couple of crazy farmers who had insisted that he was a bandit out to rob them. If they had only known the truth…

"Hello, I'm the Fire Lord. Don't mind me. I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to Gaoling to collect my runaway wife. Why am I looking over my shoulder all the time?

"It's actually a very funny story. My sister, who I thought was dead, is alive and well and out to kill me. Not only that, she's out to kill everybody I know and love."

His ostrich horse snorted in response.

"Oh yes," Zuko continued. "Let's not forget the most important part. My sister is the rightful heir to the throne. If she had stopped long enough to figure out that our beloved father had bequeathed the throne to her, she could have taken everything. Of course that would entail an Agni Kai.

"But that's not all!

"Once I won, I'd have two years to produce an heir in order to keep the throne, and that leads me to the problem of my wife."

The ostrich horse trotted along.

"Knowing Katara as I do, she will probably freeze a vital part of my anatomy to prevent such an event from ever taking place. Personally, I can't believe I am even entertaining the thought of having children. I have no desire, whatsoever, to inflict the pain of that responsibility onto a defenseless child."

He focused on the horizon, and kept his next thoughts silent. His dreams were a different matter entirely. In his dreams, he and Katara had a house filled with children. They all looked like their mother…dark skin, silk for hair, and the eyes so blue the sky would envy them.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Zuko spurred his mount forward and growled. "It doesn't matter anyway. Katara hates me."

He glanced over his shoulder, nightmares of his sister taunting even his waking moments. "Like it or not, she's just going to have to put up with me until the threat to her life is resolved."

--

TBC

Author's Note – I guess you all know what's coming next, huh? The long awaited reunion. Yes, Zuko is going to be eating some massive crow. He'll be lucky if all Katara does is freeze a certain part of his anatomy off. The next chapter is not written. I estimate that it'll be up in a week, barring my unfortunate, untimely death. (Knocks on wood. Rubs lucky rabbit foot. Rubs the Buddha's belly. Holds on to four-leaf clover.)

Oh yeah! By the way! I have a new story. (Hears moans and groans from the audience.) My creative muse is somewhat psychotic. In the process of writing Price of Peace, I ran into some writer's block. Any of you who write know what a pain that can be.

I blame Azula and Qiang. In creating the antagonist for the story, I created characters that I actually started to like. I barely scratched the dynamics of their relationship in Price of Peace because I needed to keep them evil. My beta-reader, Moncapitan, has been begging for their story. He's been begging to a story where Azula is redeemed.

So I started writing Azula and Qiang's story. It is totally unrelated to Price of Peace. In fact, it features an entirely different story line. So if you like Azula and you want to see her taken down a notch or two, read my new story, "Prisoner of War." If you like Zuko, you may want to avoid it because he is the villain in the story.

As always, thanks to all who read. Special thanks to all who review! Reviews are the oil that keep the cogs of inspiration turning.


	45. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

--

It had been two days since his arrival in Gaoling. To say his reception had been strained would be an understatement. He hadn't seen Katara. Aang had greeted him warmly and he took comfort in the knowledge that if he failed to protect Katara, Aang surely would. Sokka had greeted him in the same belligerent way he always had, with a sneer and a curt nod.

"No offense, Z," Toph had blurted out in her usual tactless manner, "but now that you're here, Azula is sure to come by and pay us a visit. Just about everybody she hates is here, at my house. You're just the icing on the cake."

He had always been able to rely on the young Earthbender to be short and to the point. She wasn't happy he was here. The same could obviously be said of his missing wife. He could live with that. It was just like old times.

After a week of non-stop travel, exhaustion had overtaken him and he had slept for two days. He knew he had slept for two days thanks to Aang, who had seen fit to finally wake him for a meal and a much needed bath.

The Avatar stood sentry at the window, leaning against the edge and staring at the courtyard below. Zuko gulped the warm tea in an effort to quench his thirst. His uncle would be aghast at his manners, but he honestly didn't care right now. He needed to find Katara and talk to her.

It was not a task that he was looking forward to. It was one he actually dreaded.

"I sent a messenger hawk to your uncle to let him know that you arrived safely," Aang stated. "The letters he sent before you got here are on the table. To say the least, Iroh had grown worried that you had been attacked and was about to set out to find you. I assured him that you were fine and that with a few days rest, you would be even better."

A companionable silence fell between them as Zuko ate the rice and stewed beef that had been set before him.

"I don't think Azula is out to get revenge," Aang said softly, moving from the window to the table. "I think she has something much bigger planned."

Swallowing, Zuko nodded in agreement. He wiped his mouth and pushed his plate away. "You realize that she's the rightful heir to the throne." It was more statement than question.

The Avatar nodded, not even wanting to contemplate the strife Azula would cause should she claim her rightful place.

Letting his food settle, he asked the question he had been anxious to ask ever since his arrival. "How is Katara?"

Aang met his gaze with unflinching honesty. "She's angry. She tried to run away, but Toph locked her in her room.

Zuko winced and shook his head. "I'm sure that endeared me to my wife even more."

"And that's something else I don't understand." Aang scratched his head. "Are you or aren't you married? She swears that you and she are not married."

"We are," he replied softly.

"Just tell me to butt out if I'm getting too personal, but it doesn't sound like you're too thrilled about it either." Unerringly astute, Aang got to the heart of the matter quickly with a precision that was somewhat scary.

Zuko stood and started to dress. "What's done cannot be undone. I regret many things, but I do not regret taking Katara as my wife. I only regret the way in which things were brought about.

"Katara was coerced into marrying me. At first, she agreed to marry me, but then she decided against it." He pulled his pants on and shoved his feet into his boots. "I said things…insulted her honor. I doubt she will ever forgive me."

Aang scratched his chin. "Have you asked her to forgive you?"

Zuko almost fell over as he laced his boots. The question was so simplistic in his complicated life that for a moment he thought Aang was speaking some foreign language.

He had been so focused on reaching Katara before Azula, he hadn't thought of what he would do once he had gotten here.

He was determined and self-assured – traits he prided himself on. He rarely questioned his actions. It was a bad habit, as his uncle had often reminded him, that he did not stop to think things through.

Katara had been tricked into marrying him -- by his uncle, and to some degree, her father. He was not guiltless either.

She had intended to return home and he should have let her. Instead, he had insisted that she was in danger. Instead, he had forced her to marry him, and then he had abandoned her.

How would he go about asking for forgiveness?

An idea tickled his thoughts. As far as epiphanies went, this one had a definitive bitter taste to it. "Where is Sokka? I need to speak to him," Zuko muttered softly.

--

Katara glared at the door, halfway tempted to turn the next person to come into her room into an ice statue, especially if that person happened to be her husband. Toph was running a close second.

It had been two days since Zuko had arrived. She had run back to the villa and had started packing her things.

In hindsight, she was glad the wily Earthbender/ex-friend had locked her in her room. She had wanted to run away. She had wanted to go home and put this nightmare behind her.

But that was not possible.

After a restless night, she had fallen asleep. Her dreams, the realm her people believed harbored the spirits of their dead, had taunted her. It was not her mother who had greeted her, but another – one with a warmth so similar that she could not bring herself to look away.

_Dressed in long, flowing crimson robes, the woman wore her long ebony hair down. Her smile was like the fine silk that hugged her lush curves, bright and flowing, and ever changing with her moods. She went about serving tea if she were born to do so, undoubtedly trained in the ancient art. Her movements were refined and practiced as she set the teapot aside and motioned for Katara to join her. _

_It was then that she realized she was dreaming of Zuko's mother. She felt it odd that she did not seek comfort from her own mother. _

_There was just something about the woman's mannerisms that reminded Katara of Zuko. She had exactly met his father and it was then that she realized how much of a gentling influence Ursa must have been on Zuko. _

"_I hear my son has made a mess of things," she stated, the timbre of her voice gentle and melodious. "He means well, but doesn't think things through."_

_Katara had seen this place before. The Fire Nation architecture was unmistakable. She had fallen in love with this private garden when she had stumbled across it while exploring the palace grounds. The wind blew around them, carrying cherry blossoms onto the table and into their hair. _

_Smiling, Zuko's mother inhaled. His mother stared at her, sipping the warm tea as if waiting for a response. She set the cup down. "Do you love him?"_

_The heat from the tea warmed the cup. Wrapping her hands around the delicate porcelain, Katara nodded. _

"_Do you trust him?" Ursa questioned._

_Again, Katara nodded._

"_But you're angry with him," Ursa surmised. _

_No matter how hard she tried, she could not put a name to her anger. There were so many reasons why she should despise Zuko, but she couldn't remember any of them. _

"_My son has many flaws," his mother sighed. "He's stubborn, overprotective…and overbearing."_

_Katara hid her smile behind her cup. His mother would get no argument from her._

_As if angry with the topic of conversation, the wind whipped the Fire Lady's robes around her ankles. Ursa sobered, a look of overwhelming sadness cracking the façade of her calm demeanor. "Azula…is her father's daughter. She has always been jealous of Zuko."_

_Looking over her shoulder, Ursa righted herself and leaned close to Katara. "Don't run from him. Help him, Katara. When the time comes, he will need you." The wind howled angrily, as if upset by Ursa's admission._

Katara had woken up, leaving her even more confused than she had been. Had it been a dream or a trip to the Spirit World? She certainly didn't need her subconscious playing tricks on her now and she certainly didn't need any sage advice from the Spirit World. That is what had gotten her into this trouble to begin with.

Her heart ached every time she thought of him. He had made it clear on so many occasions that he did not want her…that he did not love her, and now he was here to take her back. He was here to protect her from his sister.

She still had a difficult time grasping the concept that Azula was still alive, but after speaking to Aang, the reality had set in.

Azula held the power to unravel everything everyone had worked for these last few years. In talking to Aang, Katara had realized that she would have to return to the Fire Nation eventually and confront her husband. She hadn't realized he would come for her.

She sighed, combing her hair and preparing for the day. There was no use sitting around and mopping about her misfortunes. So she had a husband who didn't love her. Surely she wasn't the first woman to find herself in such a predicament.

There was a soft knock on her door and she tensed. It opened and she relaxed when Meng poked her head in and announced herself. She looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Katara stood, preparing herself for bad news.

Meng held out a letter. "Th-this is from your husband."

Snatching the letter from the messenger, Katara growled. "Of all the nerve! He could have delivered it himself."

Meng obviously understood the reason behind Katara's volatile mood and started to back away.

Katara muttered a quick apology to the Earth Kingdom girl as she opened the letter.

"Please tell me he didn't come all this way just to give me a letter," she mumbled under hear breath as she started to read it.

_Dearest Katara,_

_Would you please come to dinner this evening? We have much to discuss._

_Zuko_

Katara flipped the letter over to see if there was anything else. Disappointment tainted her anger.

"I'm surprised he asked me to dinner instead of just ordering me," she seethed. Not wanting to frighten Meng any more than she already had, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Please tell the Fire Lord that I will attend dinner," Katara bit off softly, disguising the bitterness in her voice.

Satisfied with the response, Meng left.

Katara tossed the letter into the fire and started to prepare. Her husband was going to regret "summoning" her to dinner.

--

TBC

--


	46. Interlude 23

Interlude Twenty-three

--

"Well?" Zuko looked at the young Earth Kingdom girl. "What did she say?"

Looking from the Fire Lord's hopeful expression to Aang's skeptical one, Meng dithered. "She, uh, told me to tell you that she will attend dinner."

Zuko tapped his knuckles onto the tabletop in triumph. "See! I told you I didn't need to write words of prose or other such nonsense in my letter.

Sokka, who stood in one of the corners of the room, snorted. "You came to me and asked me for help. You didn't take my advice. That's your first mistake. It'll probably be your last mistake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" retorted Zuko defensively.

"He means that you haven't survived dinner yet," Aang stated.

Zuko winced. The Avatar was right.

"Fine, don't take my advice." Sokka's voice cracked in its usual manner. "I'm only the most experienced –"

"Braggart in the entire Earth Kingdom…possibly the whole world," Toph cut the Water Tribe warrior off. "What you need is advice from a woman."

Zuko nodded, desperately trying to come up with a plan to win his wife back. He did need her back and he didn't know how he was going to convince her. He needed Katara by his side if he were to head off Azula's claim to the throne.

Sokka pushed away from the wall and sauntered toward Toph. "So what do you suggest, Oh Feminine One."

Pointedly looking at Sokka's waist, Toph grinned when he cupped himself. It wasn't like she could actually see "it." In all honesty she was so used to seeing people in their natural state that she paid little attention to it. Sokka was the exception to the rule. He annoyed her. Therefore it was her goddess-given right to annoy him. Now that she had ammunition she was going to torment him.

She cleared her throat. "Firstly, dinner is not a good idea. You don't want to be sitting around the dinner table with Mister Health Nut and his companion 'Rude-Bodily-Noises.'"

"Hey!" Sokka crossed his arms over his chest. "It's considered bad manners in some cultures not to –"

"Manners!" Toph baited Sokka skillfully. "What would know about manners?"

"I –" He took a step toward her.

"Will you two stop it?" Aang commanded angrily, positioning himself between them. "Zuko and Katara need our help. Listening to the two of you bickering is not helping."

Sokka stomped back to his corner and sat down in a pouting manner that would rival even the most spoiled child.

Toph sighed, appreciating Sokka's "naked" backside as he walked away. "As I was saying…"

At this point, Zuko was sitting down. His head was bowed and he was praying for guidance from any entity who would listen. He couldn't believe he had asked for advice from Katara's brother. Now he was listening to Toph, who had as much tact as a rabid platypus bear. The only people whose opinions mattered were strangely silent. (His uncle wasn't here and the Avatar wasn't always forthcoming with words of wisdom.)

"You need to have a private dinner with your wife." Toph started pacing back and forth as if the process helped her thought processes. "You should plan a menu that has meaning for the both of you. Try to recreate a special setting."

Zuko's had snapped up. He stared at Toph in disbelief. "I can see it now. 'Sorry about the smoke, Katara, but I thought it would be fun if I recreated our wedding night. You remember our wedding night, right Sugar Plum? That's the night we burned down part of the palace to make it look like we died.'"

"Please tell me you don't call my sister sugar plum," Sokka stated drolly. "That's just wrong."

Zuko rolled his eyes in answer.

"Either way…" Toph raised her voice to keep from getting drowned out by Sokka's useless prattle. "You need to have a private dinner. You need to apologize to her for whatever you did to her."

"I didn't do anything to her!" Zuko railed irritably.

Misty sea-green eyes stared at him. "Oh really? Well, she seems to think so. It must be pretty bad, seeing as she won't even talk about it."

Blanching, Zuko bowed his head in shame. He had wronged Katara. Just as Iroh had lured her into the marriage, Zuko had exploited her weaknesses to seal the deal. He did everything under the pretense that he was protecting her, but he knew the truth.

He wanted Katara for himself. He should have pushed her away. He never should have involved her with his problems. But with each halfhearted push, he gave a mighty pull. He wanted Katara to be a part of his life. He needed her in his world…not for the "greater good…" but for himself.

His selfish nature wouldn't let her go again. He wanted this woman by his side for all times. He couldn't discern between right and wrong any longer. It just wasn't possible. He told himself lies to hide the truth. He told himself that he needed her to protect everything he held sacred.

But all he needed was Katara.

The urge to quit his duties and run away with her was growing. He wanted to shield her from the ugliness of his life. To embrace Katara's love and his responsibilities invited madness. The duties of being Fire Lord were insurmountable. They suffocated him. Katara's love offered him respite from those duties, while adding to the pile.

He had to find a way. He had to find the balance between what he desired and what was right.

"You'll have to help me," Zuko mumbled sheepishly. "I don't know the first thing about planning a menu."

--

TBC

Author's notes – The next chapter is the long-awaited reunion. Please be patient. Zuko has a lot of apologizing to do it and a lot of pride to swallow. Moncapitan refuses to let him off the hook easily. As he keeps reminding me, Zuko messed up big time and Katara should not forgive him easily. Thanks to all who have reviewed!


	47. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

--

She was nervous. Why was she nervous? She had nothing to be nervous about. Was it a crime to still love one's husband?

_No_, her thoughts answered.

Did it matter that Zuko had toyed with her affections?

"Yes," Katara whispered to her reflection in the mirror as the truth of pride stared back at her. She dragged a comb through her hair, not even wincing as it snagged on some of the tangles in her long, dark tresses. All the hurt feelings… all the wounded pride… and she still loved him. No matter how much she wanted to stop, she couldn't.

That is why she would see things through. That is why she would sup with her husband and treat him with the same cold formality he treated her with. She would do her duty. She would play her part. The only problem was that she wasn't sure what that part was.

Zuko's words at the South Pole haunted her. There had been a wedding ceremony, but no coronation. She was his wife, but not his equal. She didn't know which was worse – the doubt over her status or the pain over her loveless marriage.

She couldn't change her fate. She was tied to this destiny whether she willed it or not. She would fight for peace. She would not let it die at the hands of the corrupt. Aang had explained what was expected of her. Aang had explained the threat Azula represented to everything they had worked for.

All Azula had to do was challenge Zuko to an Agni Kai. She didn't even have to win. She had the power to submerge the Fire Nation in civil war. She was Ozai's rightful heir. However, if Zuko were to have a child… an heir...

Katara shivered even though the night air was warm. Now she understood Zuko's reluctant nature. She could understand his reasons for not wanting children.

But she knew him. He would do his duty. He would secure his throne by any means necessary. He would bring a child into this war for peace.

Closing her eyes, she blinked back the tears. She didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she could do the same. She didn't know if she could lay with a man who did not love her, much less let him sire a child.

Broodmare. That was her role now.

That is what her husband intended for her. That is why he had come for her. Like him, she would do her duty. Unlike him, she would love the child.

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Katara touched her necklace. The stage was set. It was time for her to play her part.

--

Zuko paced the length of the grand dining room of the Bei Fong family worriedly. Two places had been set at the long table that looked as though it could seat a large dinner party. Steam rose from the dishes as they were placed upon the table. "And just how is this supposed to be intimate again?"

Toph blew the hair out of her eyes in frustration. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any 'small' tables. It –"

"Then why are the chairs so far apart?" asked Zuko, tugging at the high collar of the tunic that he had borrowed from Toph's father. "I'm going to have to yell just to talk to her."

"As I was trying to say…" Toph snapped at him, "It will be intimate because you will be serving her. It's important that you serve the soup first. Cold soup is not very appetizing. Trust me."

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, his appetite mysteriously absent. "Wouldn't it make more sense if I move my chair closer?"

Toph sighed and shook her head. "That is not proper manners."

Bells rang in the distance, signaling the time. Katara would arrive at any moment.

Dragging the two chairs together, Zuko ignored the Earthbender's protestations and quickly pulled the place settings and dishes into place.

"I appreciate your help, Toph, but I have to do this my way," he said, taking her by the elbow and herding her toward the servant's door. "And since when do you care about manners?"

Starting to protest, Toph caught her breath as Zuko closed the door in her face.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Zuko turned and surveyed the room. He wasn't really concerned with the meal. He was more concerned with apologizing to his wife. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he watched the door expectantly and prayed to Agni that Katara could forgive him. Humility was not a concept he was familiar with, and he had a feeling that he was going to get a crash course in it tonight.

The large double doors creaked open slowly, soft light spilling from the hall into the dining area. He held his breath and waited. It seemed like an eternity as he drank in her appearance. He willed his errant, undeserving libido to stay quiet, but seeing his wife brought back the lonely memories of his stark, dutiful existence. He quelled the desire to yank her into his arms and "make" her forgive him. No matter how much he wanted to, he could not do that to her.

Katara approached him, her chilling gaze momentarily capturing his before looking down. "You wished to speak to me, Fire Lord Zuko?" She bowed, observing old traditions between royal spouses.

A look of shock crossed his features. Zuko wasn't certain which frightened him more, her use of his title or the cool demeanor in which she acknowledged him. There was a dispassionate look about her gaze, a dull, lifeless glint of resolution. He was so used to seeing the fire of rebellion in Katara that he felt as if he were looking at an entirely different person.

A modest crimson tunic clung to her curves, and black trousers covered her legs. The tunic matched the ribbon that wrapped round her neck – the ribbon that held his betrothal necklace in place. "Katara?" he spoke at last, her name raspy in his throat as if he even doubted his right to say it.

She righted herself and sat back on her ankles. She made no attempt to look at him and kept staring at his feet. "My lord?"

Her voice was even and dull, much like his mother's voice whenever she had addressed his father. It was submission and obedience, qualities he had never associated with Katara.

Zuko knelt before his wife, gently cupping her chin and lifting her head. No matter how hard he tried he could not force her to meet his gaze. "Katara, please don't do this."

"Does my appearance displease you, my lord?" she asked, a subtle bite in her words, a quality that showed him that her act was just that – an act.

He could hear the beating of his heart as it pounded with relief. For a moment, he had thought he had killed her love for him. He had thought her spirit defeated.

"Look at me," he commanded softly.

She kept her eyes down, subservient in the ways of wife to husband. "I am looking at you, my lord. You have a green tunic on."

Smothering his smirk, Zuko sighed. He could hear the spirit of rebellion in her tone, but he needed to see it too. "Look into my eyes, _wife_."

The blue fire in her eyes was unmistakable. Her jaw clenched, and her lips were set in a thin line. There was no doubt about it. Katara was pouting.

He looked away, amused. He would never have figured Katara to be a woman who would resort to pouting. Unable to resist, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, and helped her to stand. "You look beautiful, wife."

Beneath the carefully constructed façade, Katara fumed. If he called her wife one more time, she was going to knock him on his ass. She didn't know who to be angrier with, herself or him. Her lips tingled, and she wanted to pull him to her for a deeper kiss. The feel of his hand upon her waist as he guided her to a chair sent a trail of heat coursing through her body.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the compliment with a frosty snap. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for him to sit. She was startled when he walked around the table and started serving her.

He placed a bowl of soup in front of her and forwent his. His appetite was ruined and he needed his wits about him if he were to woo his wife properly.

She stared at the bowl as if there were poison in it. Maybe there was poison. She certainly wouldn't put it past Zuko to drug her. Plastering a fake smile upon her lips, she pushed the bowl toward him.

Picking it up, Zuko placed it in front of her. "Please… allow me to serve you."

Her eyes narrowed. What was he up to? "As you wish, my lord."

Zuko watched as she took a sip of the broth and set it aside. "It is the very least I could do after the way… I treated you."

Her eyes held his for the briefest of moments before she turned away. If this was his way of apologizing, he had a long way to go. He seemed calm and unapproachable. He should be groveling at her feet, begging for her cooperation, not setting fire to her blood with his touch.

He served her roasted duck next, motioning for her to sample the tender meat. When she did not move to touch it, he gathered his chopsticks, picked up a piece, and offered it to her.

Resisting the urge to smack his hand away, she opened her mouth and accepted his offering, chewing the morsel before she swallowed it.

"No matter what you may believe," Zuko said, picking another piece of meat up with his chopsticks and holding it up to her lips. "I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you."

Her carefully constructed control shattered like an ancient ice shelf giving way to the heat of the sun.

"Protect me?" She seethed. Grasping the dish of roasted duck, she tossed the contents into his lap.

Zuko jerked backwards as the meat and its sauce saturated his tunic and trousers. He looked down to assess the damage. By the time he looked up, the platter of steamed vegetables was dumped on his head.

"I don't need your protection!" Katara railed, grasping the bowl of rice and preparing for the next assault.

Jumping up, he grabbed her wrist and forced her to drop it. "Stop it, _wife_."

"Oh wait! I do need protection! I need protection from you!" She tried to jerk away, but he held firm. "I am not your _wife_! If you call me that again, I will freeze your… manly parts off!"

Even though he was covered in dinner, he couldn't help but laugh. He didn't doubt Katara's ability to carry out her threat and wanted to protect himself, but he wouldn't let her go.

"You rejected me! You insulted me! You abandoned me!" she rattled off his sins as though they were an offensive litany. She turned her head, not wanting him to see the buildup of tears welling in her eyes. She wasn't going to give the arrogant bastard the satisfaction that she still loved him. It didn't matter what he did. It didn't matter how far he pushed her away, she would never stop loving him.

"I know. I know. I know." The words of apology stuck in his throat. They sounded so much simpler in his mind.

_Tell her the truth._ His uncle's words played though his mind. _One can never go wrong with the truth, unless you are on a field of battle. Then the truth is secondary to staying alive._

"I love you!" he blurted. He didn't know who was more surprised by his admission, himself or Katara. He knew he loved her, but he had never said the words out loud to anyone – not even his own mother.

Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears. The graceful arch of her brow was furrowed in anger. His admission was a ploy, a ploy to get her to go along. That's what it was. He needed her cooperation. He needed her to play the role of his wife long enough to secure the throne. She knew he was ruthless. That was the very nature of his native element. Fire didn't discriminate. It didn't care. It consumed with little thought, driven by the spark that ignites it.

At least, the frost yielded to the sun. At least ice melted into water. At least water sustained life. For him to make such an admission was surely a lie. He had made his position perfectly clear. Everything he'd done, he'd done to protect her and that which he held dear – his honor.

She would never forget the look of disdain on his face when she had first arrived. He hadn't wanted to marry her. He had done so to "protect her."

"Don't." She shook her head in denial. "Don't lie to me."

Releasing her wrists, he cupped her face and kissed her cheeks. He gave a strangled groan. "I love you. Please forgive me. Please believe me," he chuffed against her lips before sealing them with his.

She groaned helplessly, clutching his soiled tunic and giving into lust. She whimpered when he broke the kiss.

"I don't deserve… you," he whispered, sincerity in his golden gaze. "You deserve so much more. The thought of something happening to you… It consumes me. Even in times of peace, my life is threatened. I tried… Agni, I tried to protect you from it.

"I can't do it anymore, Katara." He brushed his hands over her shoulders and shuddered. "I'm not strong enough. I can't walk out of your life again. I don't think I would survive it."

Anger swayed. Hope blossomed. She listened to him, wondering if this was all a dream. How many times had she dreamt of Zuko professing his undying love for her?

He bowed his head. "We'll go away. We'll hide. No one will ever find us."

His words melted her resolve, and she leaned into him and found his lips. She couldn't let him do what he was suggesting. She couldn't let him abandon his duties. "Stop. Stop saying such things."

Part of her wanted to laugh while the other part wanted to weep. He looked so sincere, even with the vegetables and sauce in his hair and on his shoulders.

Letting go of her hands, he backed away, the set of his shoulders slumped in defeat. The tone in which he addressed her sent chills through her soul. "I'm sorry, Katara."

She held on to his tunic and shook him. "Are we destined to misunderstand one another, Zuko?"

"I had hope that you could forgive me," he stated softly. "I had hoped that you still…loved me."

May the Spirits of her Ancestors preserve her! The man was dense. He thought she was rejecting him. "I still love you!" She somehow resisted the urge to call him an idiot. "As far as forgiving you… You'll be apologizing for the rest of your life."

--

TBC

Author's notes – The apology continues, and great makeup sex next chapter! Yeah! Tons of thanks to Moncapitan for not making it easy for Zuko… or me.


	48. Interlude 24

Warning: Mature content ahead.

Interlude Twenty-four

--

Scarcely believing what he'd heard, Zuko nuzzled her cheek. Words eluded him. To hear the words he thought lost to him… To feel Katara's heated flesh beneath his touch… It was beyond his wildest imaginings. Bending her backwards onto the table, he claimed her lips and groaned.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips before trailing them along her jaw. He gasped as she boldly slid her hands under his soiled tunic and inside his soiled trousers, nearly disgracing himself as she touched his aching point of existence. How could his blood run cold and boil at the same time? How could his desires be so skewed?

On the one hand, he wanted her round with his seed. Her fate was intertwined with his. He would never have to endure the hardships of his life alone. Katara would never abandon him. He would die to protect her. But a child?

No matter the stakes. He couldn't involve an innocent soul in the complexities of his nation.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Katara withdrew her touch, cupped his cheek, and placed a chaste kiss upon his parted lips. "Why worry tomorrow when there is so much today?"

Zuko heaved a shuddering sigh and buried his face against her neck. How could he explain the line of succession to Katara? How could he ask so much of her? How could he knowingly sire an heir?

Giving him a gentle nudge, Katara righted her clothes and unfolded a napkin. She wiped the sauce off her face that he had accidentally placed there, and then moved clean him. He caught her wrist.

"We can't." Zuko barely recognized his own voice.

Katara frowned. "You're trying to protect me again."

He lowered his gaze guiltily. "Is it a crime to want to protect the one you love?"

"It is when it involves pushing people away," she retaliated gently and started to unbutton his tunic.

"Katara, you don't understand," he sighed in exasperation. His blood was on fire. He was hard with want, and she was undressing him.

He was leaning against the table, any decorum long forgotten once she had tossed their dinner at him. She pressed against her husband in wanton invitation and continued removing the soiled tunic. Nibbling along his jaw line, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "I understand more than you realize."

She felt empowered as the Fire Lord trembled beneath her touch. A seductive smile graced her lips as she slid his tunic from his shoulders. "I understand that you will probably always try to push me away and try to protect me. That is your nature, my lord."

He was putty in her hands, and lifted his arms as she helped him out of his linen undershirt. He could scarcely catch his breath as she raked her fingernails across his pectoral muscles. "We have to stop, Katara. We can't do this. We can't risk --"

"Me becoming pregnant?" she asked, her lips following the path of her nails.

His resolve melted beneath her touch. "I can't use… ah… a child… like a pawn."

She tugged on the drawstring to his trousers, working the tented material over his arousal. She smiled, as he held onto the material in a valiant attempt to stop her. "You worry too much, my love."

The timbre of her voice sent ripples of fire darting through his senses. "Katara," he rasped. "Stop… please."

Kissing her way up his body, she cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. She could see the pain and doubts of his life, the lonely solitude that had been ingrained along with his duties. "It won't be a pawn. It will be our child. Love –"

"It will be a target," he countered, trying his best to dissuade her.

"Or she could fall between an ice flow and drown," she argued, gingerly caressing the tense muscles in his back.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut.

"Or he could be eaten by a polar bear… or a whale… or a giant –"

He silenced her rant with a kiss. "I see your point."

"Do you?" she asked breathlessly, brushing some of his hair that had fallen onto his forehead. "You tend to see things in black and white. You can't stick your head in the sand like an ostrich horse just because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

He was like a lost child, needing much-needed comfort. His scars weren't only external. "It's okay to be afraid, Zuko."

Her gaze held his. There was no shame or censure there… only acceptance and love. His inhibitions dissolved like earth yielding to the soft caress of water. Picking her up, he set her on the table and started divesting her of her clothing. He nipped at her lips, capturing the breathless little sighs as he bared her to his gaze.

She lay back on the table like a delectable banquet, shamelessly taunting him with coquettish looks. His desires enflamed and his worries forgotten, he feasted upon her soft skin and cupped her breasts, kneading the tender flesh to peaks of bliss. His world was dark, the only light of his existence shining before him. His duties melted away. He was no longer monarch of a troubled nation. In her arms, he was husband and lover.

He was desperate to have her. He would always be desperate to possess Katara, and he had yielded to that temptation in the past, hastily consummating their union, but he would take his time savoring the gift of her love.

Wiggling against the cold table, Katara fisted her hands in Zuko's loose hair, parts of it damp with sauce from her earlier assault. All was forgiven at this point. She had to have him inside her. It was an ache that defied logic. She felt exposed as Zuko coaxed her thighs apart. Her blouse was open, but her trousers were still on. The intimate position made her shiver with anticipation.

He sank to his knees in front of her like a holy follower of Agni, deftly pulling her pants past her hips and thighs. Feeling the cool air hit her hot core, Katara tried to snap her legs shut, but he was there, his broad shoulders forcing her open to his intimate gaze. She could feel the fire sear her cheeks as he slid his fingers between her swollen lips. His golden gaze locked onto hers as he explored her. Her universe imploded as he swooped down and latched onto the pearl that quivered with blissful abandon.

"Zuko!" she cried out, lost in his languid, lazy perusal. She could feel herself swell in response, certain she would shatter into a million pieces like brittle ice, or would she melt into an agonized puddle as the fire licked its path to her soul.

He sampled her slowly, savoring the breathless pleas that escaped his wife's delectable lips. He nipped a path from her feminine core to her inner thigh, effectively branding her as his.

She was his. There was no way he could walk away from her again.

Touching her velvet center, he returned to his feast. Flexing his fingers, he lapped the glistening nub and was rewarded by her keening whimper as she came undone in his arms. He stilled in amazement, relishing the feel of her flexing muscles gripping his fingers.

With a strangled groan that sounded more animal than man, Zuko rose, tearing at his trouser and freeing his aching sex. Instinct guided him into her, the feel of the silken aftershocks surrounding his flesh almost his undoing. Agni, she was hot, her tight sheath almost painful. He felt the heat all the way to his soul.

"Katara," he rasped helplessly, burying his face against her neck.

She panted against his left ear, flicking her tongue against the scarred flesh and mewling encouragingly. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper, taking her pleasure in the deep, penetrating movement of his flesh within hers.

The control he placed such a high value upon shattered, and he pounded into her, the sounds and smells of sex saturating his reason. Katara arched beneath him, crying out words of blissful torture, and he felt her core convulse around him. He thrust as deeply as he could, praying that he did not harm her, and welcomed the tidal wave of pleasure that consumed him.

He could scarcely catch his breath as the tremors tore through him. "I love you," he whispered against her lips as he stared into her cerulean blue eyes.

His wife wiggled beneath him, a lazy, contented smile gracing her lips. A slow, deliberate hand ran from his buttocks to his shoulders. "I love you too, but you still have tons of apologizing to do."

--

TBC

Author's notes: I feel comfortable with leaving the story here for a week or two. I need a break. I hope you enjoyed the make-up sex. The story is far from over. But, I feel that I must work on some of my other stories. Thanks for the reviews. They mean the world to me.


	49. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five—

"Don't fidget," Zuko murmured close to Katara's ear. "Don't make eye contact. Don't speak unless I queue you."

Katara squirmed in the uncomfortable seat and tugged on the rigid collar of the Fire Nation tunic. "That's ridiculous!" she scoffed indignantly. The clothing itched. The seat was cold and hard, and Zuko's attitude was offensive.

Hiding his grin beneath his hand, Zuko cleared his throat to keep from laughing. It was the first time since their arrival he'd actually felt like laughing. He hadn't wanted to bring Katara back to the Fire Nation, but he hadn't been able to ignore the messenger hawk from his uncle.

Days had bled into weeks, those quickly turning into months. Contentment was a difficult thing to let go of. The Bei Fong estate was an oasis compared to the complexities of his life.

He had discovered his wife there, not just her physical location, but _her_. By day, she had labored in the village below, helping to rebuild. By night, she had burned in his arms, soothing his worries and coaxing him to share himself fully.

Just as she had healed the village, she had healed him.

He was still scarred, but his soul was… less troubled.

"This… this… _uniform_ is uncomfortable," Katara whined, tugging on the high collar of the ceremonial robe. "And this chair is beyond hard." She squirmed. "It's like there are little spikes beneath the 'cushion.'"

Zuko sighed, for he knew this would not be an easy task. He had wanted to warn Katara, but he'd had to honor the traditions of his people. Perspective brides of the Fire Lord had to pass a series of tests. Luckily they weren't a series of Firebending duels. In fact, the tests were more a series of questions and matters of comfort.

"_And_," she hissed, "as for the speaking when queued… That is just wrong!"

Zuko smirked.

A long, ominous gong sounded in the distance, which caused him to stiffen. "Katara, please—" Before he could finish, the ornate, metallic doors of the holy temple opened, the hinges squeaking with rusted age.

Folding her hands in her lap, Katara sat up and looked straight ahead, the expression on her face serene yet determined.

The five Sages of the Temple of Agni walked into the room, forming a half circle in front of the Fire Lord and his intended. "Fire Lord Zuko," the one on the far right addressed the ruling sovereign of their nation, "Benevolent One of our people, Prince Regent of Fire, Beloved Descendant of Agni, why are you here?"

"I seek Agni's blessings," Zuko replied solemnly. "I have found a woman who would be fit to rule our great nation by my side."

"Yes," the sage second to the right responded with a sneering hiss. "Katara of the Water Tribe. You took her as your bride many moons ago. Is she with child? Does she carry a son of Agni within her womb?"

Wincing inwardly, Zuko clutched the wooden armrest and exhaled. He had never hated his ancestors more. To use children as bartering tools was something he didn't think he would ever get used to. "Answer the question, Katara."

"No," she replied. "I am not with child."

"That is the way of the Water Tribes," a third sage interceded. "They use their element to prevent conception. Do you honestly expect Agni to accept a woman who is the opposite of everything we stand for?"

_Narrow-minded assholes! _ Zuko thought. "Didn't Agni teach us the benefits of steam? Didn't the Wisest of the Gods acknowledge that fire would not exist without air? Air alone cannot sustain a flame. Our element cannot stand alone. Do we not use the earth to power our navy? Can one truly live within a fire?"

The fourth sage cleared his throat. "You are wise indeed, Fire Lord Zuko, but would you have us change the laws to soothe your sense of duty? You have no heir. Your very sovereignty hinges on your ability to provide our nation with the blessed link to the One True Fire Lord, Agni."

The fifth sage stepped forward, breaking formation and earning a scathing gasp from the other four. "Whereas my peers recognize your divine rights, I do not. Where have you been these past months?"

Zuko's gaze narrowed. "I do not need to justify my whereabouts to you."

"You do when you abandon your duties," the sage countered.

"San!" The first sage chastised the dissenter. "That is enough!"

Undeterred, the youngest holy man shrugged off the elder's warning. "Were you hunting for your sister?"

Katara jumped up, her hands clenched by her sides. "No! Zuko wasn't hunting for Azula! He came for me! He wanted to make sure I was safe! He wanted to protect me! He wanted to warn us! He wanted to warn one of the witnesses who survived her malicious attack at Mt. Mahaku."

Zuko stood and reached for his wife.

"He cannot even control his wife! Is the blessed line of Agni to be diluted with water? The dissenter questioned, taking a threatening step toward Katara, only to find himself blocked by a wall of flame.

The Fire Lord growled in warning.

"This meeting is adjourned!" the eldest declared, placing himself between the wall of fire and the youngest sage. Without a backwards glance, he grabbed his underling's sleeve and dragged him from the room. The remaining sages quickly followed.

The flaming wall died down as Zuko's temper eased. Katara hid her face against the stiff, crimson material of his tunic. "I'm sorry."

"It will be all right," he replied. "Never apologize for being who you are."

Lonely applause echoed from the shadows of the grand room, startling the young couple.

"How touching," Azula mocked, stepping from the shadows.

Zuko shoved Katara behind him, the nightmare of this day growing in intensity. As his sister moved into the light, his gaze traveled to the child at her side. The resemblance was uncanny.

"JianJun," Azula addressed her five-year-old son, "say hello to your Uncle Zu-Zu and his Water Tribe concubine, Katara."

Releasing his mother's hand, the little boy bowed. Azula grinned, looking at her son, and folding her loose robe to emphasize the pregnant bulge of belly.

Zuko hissed, feeling the nightmarish images suffocating him. Azula was pregnant, _and_ she had a child!

"I'm hoping for another boy," Azula announced. "That way I can sit back and watch them fight for the throne. I always did admire the way father stole uncle's birth right."

"What are you doing here?" asked Zuko, finally finding his voice.

Azula moved around the room with a fluidic grace that shouldn't have been possible for a pregnant woman. She waved her hand around. "This is my sanctuary, Zu-Zu. I am, after all, in no condition to challenge you to an Agni Kai."

Clenching his fists at his sides, Zuko clamped his mouth shut. No matter what, he wasn't going to let her bait him.

"The sages are questioning your ability to rule," Azula stated, examining the intricate scrollwork of the column she ran her hands over. "I can't say that I blame them. You've been gone for months chasing after your Waterbender. Where are your priorities, brother?"

Azula turned, peering over his shoulder at Katara. "I can't believe you actually thought the council would accept a Waterbender as a bride for Agni. _Disgusting_. I must commend you though… Your poor decision has made the council's decision more palatable to them. They will denounce you and install me as Fire Lady."

"And send our nation to war with the Earth Kingdom again?" Zuko shot back. "I don't think so."

Shrugging her shoulders, Azula strode toward her son and nudged him with her foot "Get up. You've bowed long enough."

JianJun stood, keeping his head hung low. Katara made a sound of protest behind Zuko, who cleared his throat to silence her.

"You are a criminal, Azula. The Earth Kingdom is demanding your head and that of your lover on a platter."

"JianJun." Azula knelt in front of her son, clasping his little shoulders. "Run along. Find Fire Sage San and tell him to watch over you until my return."

The five-year-old nodded and ran from the room.

"I'm well aware of my crimes." Azula yawned, unrepentant. "I was a prisoner of war. I was raped. I was tortured. I had to do what I had to do in order to stay alive."

Her words were low… almost sincere. If it weren't for the fact that Zuko had seen the small smile that had graced her lips, he might have believed her.

"I think that's how my defense goes," she laughed softly.

"You murdered hundreds!" Katara accused.

"And there isn't blood on your hands?" Azula replied, arching a questioning eyebrow.

"I've never murdered anyone in cold blood."

Azula's blood-red lips curled. "Oh really?"

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko repeated the question, hoping against hope he would get an answer—one that would allow him to sleep at night.

"The throne," his sister answered simply. "Renounce the throne and give it to me. I'll even let you live… in exile of course."

Her words made little sense to him, the absurdity of them bringing bubbling laughter past his lips. Unable to hold it in, he laughed. Azula hated to be laughed at. The scar on his face wasn't the only scar he wore. He had a small one on his arm from where Azula had "accidentally" stabbed him in one of her rages. If his memory served him well, he had been laughing at her then.

Her golden eyes narrowed in anger. "I see that I am being too generous." She turned to leave, but paused. "By the way, tell uncle I said congratulations on the birth of his daughter. I hear, thank Agni, she resembles her mother."

Zuko's laughter died a quick death. The birth of Iroh and Jai Li's baby was a closely guarded secret. Like Zuko, Iroh worried for the child's safety. The underlying threat in his sister's tone was undeniable, and he feared for Iroh's happiness.

With her wounding shot delivered, Azula walked out of the room.

Zuko grasped Katara's wrist and peered into the shadows, his imagination getting the better of him.

"How did she know about Li Lu?" Katara asked softly.

He pulled Katara toward the doors, determined not to let his fears rule him. "Azula has a spy in the palace." Servants of the temple bowed as they walked past them, Zuko watching them out of the corner of his eyes. The heavy outer doors opened, and he and his wife stepped into the courtyard.

Katara drew breath, probably to ask another question, but he pressed his finger against his lips. "I beg of you, Katara. Say nothing else," he stated firmly, helping her into a carriage. Instead of getting in after her, he climbed into the driver's seat and ordered him to step down.

"_Trust no one,"_Azula had once told him. _"Least of all yourself."_

He grabbed the reigns of the rhinos and snapped them, causing the carriage to lurch forward. He had to get back to the palace. He had to warn Iroh and sniff out the spy. He had to get Katara to safety. His sister, as usual, was one step ahead of him, and that one step could take a lifetime for him to catch up to her.

--

TBC

Author's Notes: My goodness! I did not realize how long it had been since I updated this story. I am going to bore you with the details of my life. Since I last updated, I had surgery #2. I will be having surgery #3 in November. I work full-time as a social worker, and am the mother of a seven-year-old. I have other Avatar stories in the works. I am happy to report that my muses are alive and well after the wait for season three.

If you like this story, check out my other ones! Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated. God Bless!


	50. Interlude 25

Interlude Twenty-five—

Clutching Appa's fur, Toph cooed into the gentle beast's ear. At least, she thought it was his ear. "Take good care of Twinkle Toes and Meng, Appa. Make sure he stops for lots of hay for you. If you have to poop or pee, make sure you land before doing so. I can only imagine being on the ground as you flew over. I'm sure air bison poop is not a pleasant thing to be hit with."

"Are you done giving Appa advice?" Aang asked, his voice slightly muffled through the scarf around his neck. Autumn was fading into winter, and the winds were growing colder.

"I think it's very good advice," Meng, Aang's significant other, chipped in.

Toph snorted. She genuinely like Meng and hoped that her influence on the fifteen-year-old had paid off. Aang deserved a little aggravation in his life. "Thank you, Meng. Be sure to bundle up and stay warm. Don't let Aang fly until you freeze. I remember—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Aang interjected, grabbing the air bison's reigns. "Don't let her scare you, Meng. She's just mad I won't tell her what Sokka is up to."

"I _know_ what Sokka's up to," retorted Toph, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "He's up to no good. Whatever you helped him build looks like a big inverted bowl from where I stand. Remind me again. Why isn't he going back with you?"

Meng giggled, and Aang cleared his throat nervously. "He's…uh… got something to… uh… take care of."

"More like someone," Meng chortled. 

Wrapping his arm around Meng's shoulders, Aang covered her mouth with his hand. "Well, we should be going. Appa, yip yip!"

The air bison stepped away from the blind Earthbender before taking flight with a parting growl. Toph arched her neck and listened for the displaced wind. "Fly low to keep warm! Stay safe! Send word once you get there!" she shouted.

"Don't worry!" Aang's voice grew fainter. "We will! Be honest…yourself! Sokka… you!"

"What!"

It was no use. The wind had carried Aang's voice away. Only the sounds of the household activities reached her sensitive hearing. The kitchen staff was preparing the evening meal. The gardener was leaving for the night. The other servants scurried around the house, lighting lanterns and preparing beds for the "crazy" master and his "unlucky" daughter. They weren't being malicious or spiteful when they whispered about her father. Most of the staff were genuinely concerned for him.

Toph dug her toes into the sand, blocking out the sounds of the household and concentrating on the sound of chirping crickets instead. It was only with the crickets that she found peace. They were her companions now, their song filling the gap that had consumed her once she had returned to her gilded cage.

At least, she tried to listen to the crickets.

The sound of Sokka's flute was drowning out the other sounds. The chords of his song floated out of his inverted bowl home and drifted on the breeze, along with the scent of food. Irritated over the interruption of her introspection, Toph stomped through the garden. When she reached the upside-down bowl, she wrapped her knuckles on the hard earthen bricks.

"You wanna keep it down in there!" she commanded, feeling slightly guilty for her treatment of him. The melody he was playing stopped, and she felt the loss of the music keenly.

It was her flute. He'd given it to her for her eighteenth birthday. He'd tried to teach her to play, but she'd grown frustrated with the lessons and threw it back at him. Earthbending she could handle. Music wasn't her cup of tea. She scowled. Sokka's flute playing had stopped. She should be happy.

Feeling her way along the curve of his bowl home, Toph found the entrance and crawled through the tunnel. For a bowl, it was quite warm and roomy.

Sokka watched as Toph crawled through the tunnel and circled the inner perimeter of the igloo Aang had helped him build. He owed Aang more than he could ever repay. Aang had fashioned the blocks of earth he had needed to construct his home—a condition set by Toph's father.

_Realizing Lao Bei Fong was having one of his more lucid moments, Sokka asked for Toph's hand in marriage._

Lao chuckled, eying the Water Tribe warrior with a keen eye. "I shall grant you my permission upon the following conditions: You must provide your own shelter and food. If my daughter will have you, and you are able to provide her with shelter and food, then you will have my blessing."

Lao's temporary mirth turned back into madness after that, and the once-proud man groveled at Sokka's feet. "Please! You must protect her!"

In a way, Sokka felt like a fraud. He felt as though he had taken advantage of Toph's father. The man was obviously in no condition to make an informed decision.

He watched her with hungry eyes; unable to forget the kisses they had shared. Out of respect for Earth Kingdom traditions, he had waited for her to come of age.

Toph had come of age several months ago, but Katara and Zuko's difficulties had impeded his pursuit of the blind Earthbender. Now, Toph was in his domain. He had selected the ribbon, a pale green silk, for her betrothal necklace. He had spent months planning the design for the ivory, carefully carving the traditions of his tribe into it, along with Earth Kingdom symbols.

Palming the silk and ivory, he continued to watch her.

Running her palms along the seamless earth, Toph admired the smooth texture of the walls. "I've never seen a house like this," she said, her tone one of reverent awe. "It's a dome, supported by its own weight. I'm amazed it doesn't fall on your head."

"It's an igloo," Sokka informed her. "They are normally made of ice where I am from, but the ice would melt here. Aang carved the stones to my specifications. I placed them. What do you think?"

Toph scowled and turned toward the sound of his voice. "I think you're nuts. Why did you build an igloo in the middle of the garden?"

Sokka stood. She felt the vibrations along the ground and walls. She wished she could close her "eyes." Ever since she'd revealed that she actually saw people as the Goddess intended, she really did "see" him naked.

He stooped over the fire and scooped something from an iron kettle that hung above it.

"Would you like some stew?" he asked, walking toward her and holding out a bowl. The movement outlined his lithe physique, causing a guilty blush to crawl up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Uh," she stammered, backing away. "No thanks. I should be going. I have to… to…"

"Go back to your mansion and be alone?" he interjected, his tone soft and low.

_Goddess, when had his voiced changed?_ "I won't be alone. The servants are—"

"Servants," he said, setting the bowl down and moving toward her. "They aren't your friends."

"So." She gulped and took a step backwards, molding herself against the warm bricks. "What does that have to do with anything? _And_ I have my father."

"Do you?" he asked.

The instinct to flee thrummed through her veins. She felt as though she were being stalked. How had she let him get as close as he was now? "Of course I have him. He's crazy. Not dead."

Sokka braced an arm against the wall. "He has lucid moments."

For once in her life, she was at a loss for words. Her senses, deprived of sight, had overcompensated. Sokka was too close for comfort, the outline of his body leaving nothing to her imagination. The vibrations he sent her way were bizarre and heady. She couldn't stop "looking" if she wanted to. The timber of his voice held a somewhat magical quality, as if he were trying to communicate with her by another means. His scent overpowered the aroma of the stew. It was a fresh scent, as though he'd recently bathed.

"I spoke with him during one of his more lucid moments." His breath caressed her long bangs and whispered along her cheek. "Wanna know who we talked about?" He touched her stubborn chin.

"Uh… not really," she stammered, inwardly cringing. She should knock him on his ass, not lean into him.

Sokka pulled something out of what she assumed was his pocket and grasped her hand in his. "We discussed…" He placed something in her hand, the texture silky and cool. "…You."

Toph concentrated on the carving. It felt like the same material that her flute was made of. There were curvy lines, swirling into a pattern that followed the natural grain of whatever she was holding. "What is it?"

Heat radiated from his body. Or was that hers? His lips brushed against her forehead. "It's a betrothal necklace." He gathered it from her hands and looped it around her neck, tying it with shaky fingers. "Will you marry me?"

--

TBC

Author's Notes: Insert evil cliff-hanging cackle here. I love cliffhangers. If you wish to stop my dastardly habit of cliffhangers, leave a review (wink, wink).


	51. Chapter 26

Warning! Mature content ahead!

Chapter Twenty-six—

Zuko watched the women coo over the infant, Katara's gaze momentarily lifting to meet his. The serenity he found there eased his worries, and he sipped his tea. "Your daughter is beautiful, uncle."

Iroh, normally jovial even in the direst situations, nodded solemnly in agreement. "Li Lu is blessed with her mother's beauty," the retired general agreed. His graying hair was swept back into a silvery-gray queue, his eyes somber and contemplative. For the first time in his life, Iroh looked his age.

Sighing, Zuko's uncle set his teacup down and walked through the doors and onto the terrace.

Zuko followed, sensing his uncle's unwillingness to speak in front of the women. Azula's veiled threat against Iroh's daughter haunted his thoughts. It had taken him an entire week to interrogate the staff and root out Azula's spy, but the threat of other spies lingered in his mind, as well as Iroh's.

Crickets chirped in the distance, oblivious to the dangers of their delicate environment. The waning moon peaked through lazy clouds. Lanterns were lit, accenting the ascetic beauty of the courtyard below.

Turning to Iroh, Zuko placed a hand upon his uncle's shoulder. "I will not let anything happen to you, Jai Li, or Li Lu. I swear to you, uncle."

Clasping his nephew's hand, Iroh met Zuko's determined gaze. "I know."

Silence descended between the men. The vow need not have been spoken. The Fire Nation's future teetered on a precarious precipice, and its citizens were holding their collective breath. Sometimes gossip was true. This was one of those instances.

Azula, beloved daughter of Ozai, the chosen successor of Ozai, was alive!

The implications of the truth gnawed through the soul of the nation. It wasn't just a question of the line of succession to a powerful throne anymore. It wasn't just an internal struggle for power. It would not just affect the weary citizens of the island nation.

The world would feel the ripples.

"Azula has swayed the Council of Sages to her side," Iroh stated. "She has the advantage. She has an heir. Our fate lies not on this generation, but the next. Should the council renounce you as our sovereign lord, they will appoint her son as Fire Lord. She will rule until he is of age."

"I know," Zuko replied, gazing up at the beauty of the stares.

"You should also know that the council approached me." Iroh shifted uncomfortably.

"Uncle?" The Fire Lord could not contain the surprise in his voice.

"I refused them," Iroh replied quickly. "I have already sacrificed one child for the 'greater good.' I won't sacrifice another."

Zuko stared into the older man's gaze. It would be so easy to step aside and let his uncle take his rightful place. His father had, after all, stolen the throne from Iroh. Like him, Iroh was unwilling to sacrifice his child to the political machine. The royal life held great privileges but included even greater sacrifices.

"We know what Azula's intentions are," Iroh continued. "Once her second child is born, she will invoke the right of succession and challenge you to an Agni Kai."

Zuko remained silent, listening to the strategist. 

"We have only one option left to us," Iroh sighed. "I shall challenge Azula to the Agni Kai before the birth of her child."

"Uncle!"

"Please listen to me, Zuko." Iroh grasped Zuko's shoulders. "The Agni Kai must be appeased prior to sunset of the initial challenge. She cannot duel. She won't risk the child she carries. I know my niece. She will not sacrifice the child within her womb. It strengthens her position. It doubles her chances.

"The Sages will call for someone to champion her."

Zuko shook his head, refusing to listen to any more. 

"_You_ will champion her," Iroh insisted, shaking him slightly. "And you will defeat me."

"I will not fight you, uncle," growled Zuko through clenched teeth.

"_You must!_" Iroh protested.

"There has to be another way," he reasoned.

"When I am gone, you will take Jai Li as a wife and reaffirm Li Lu as a descendant of Agni." The resignation is his uncle's gaze was unsettling.

"You're crazy!" the Fire Lord spat. "I will not fight you!"

Un-swayed by his nephew's outburst, Iroh continued. "As Azula's champion, you will name claim JianJun as your heir."

Zuko shook his head, unwilling to contemplate the former general's plan. He felt ill. Panicked tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. "I won't do it!" he reaffirmed with a harsh whisper.

"Look at me, Nephew," Iroh pleaded, grasping the younger man's face and forcing him. "Azula is using her son as a pawn. He is innocent. Left in her care, he will grow to hate and fear. We must protect the future, not just the past."

"I can't," whispered Zuko shakily, managing to break the older man's grasp and stumble away from him. "I cannot fight you."

"It is the only way!" Iroh called out, his voice echoing into the night.

--

There was no gentleness in his touch, only raw need. Katara held him close and welcomed his advances, trying to comfort him the only way she could. The buffeting movement of his aggressive desires sent a spiraling cascade of sensation through her body as her muscles clenched around his shaft.

Zuko's worries were hers. Katara bit her lip, awash in her body's passionate response, momentarily forgetting her husband's drive to rid himself of his demons. He drove into her, spearing his flesh in and out of her welcoming heat and silently cursing his agonized release. He collapsed on top of her, emotionally and physically drained.

Stroking his hair, Katara took solace in the feel of his essence pouring into her and prayed his seed would take root.

The Fire Sages had been right. As a Waterbender, she was able to manipulate the flow of water within her body. In doing so, she had been preventing conception. Zuko's fear had become hers. She couldn't knowingly bring a child into a world that teetered on the brink of another war.

She didn't know about the stipulation to Zuko's rule. She hadn't realized how vital the role of an heir played in his culture. She cushioned the weight of his body and moved her hands over his back. Her husband's torment was all her fault. If she hadn't prevented conception she would most likely be growing round with his child. 

She'd overheard his and his uncle's conversation. She grieved for her husband. She grieved for his uncle, but most of all, she grieved for Azula's child.

"Your uncle is right," she said softly against his scarred ear. "Azula's son is innocent. If Iroh were to challenge her to an Agni Kai, only you could champion her. In doing so, you would gain control over her son. She cannot refuse the challenge and you as her champion."

Stiffening, Zuko rolled away and reached for his robe. Katara felt the loss of his warmth keenly and wrapped the blanket around her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

She jumped to her knees and grabbed his arm, furious over his dismissive tone. She was well aware that she had failed the Council's test. They would never recognize her as Zuko's wife. Though they had married privately… Her status was unimportant. She didn't need anyone telling her who and what she was. Damn the customs! "Don't do this, Zuko. Don't shut me out when you need me the most."

"Katara…"

"Please…" she whispered, "…don't shut me out."

Forgetting his robe, Zuko lay down and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her ear and licking the lobe. "I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

She could hear the self-recrimination in his voice, guilt laced with confusion. Pushing him onto his back, she straddled him. "Do I look hurt?" She took his hands and lifted them to her lips, kissing the palms.

"The only way you can hurt me is to not talk to me." She licked his fingers, sucking them into her mouth one by one. Feeling him grow hard, Katara shifted, rubbing her damp core over him.

Fire curled in his gut, and he felt himself harden. With an upward thrust, he impaled the damp core and groaned, his worries momentarily dissolving as he allowed the sensation of his wife's inner fire carry him away.

Katara rocked back and forth slowly, holding him captive. "How many times must I remind you that you cannot protect me?"

Surging beneath her, Zuko rolled her beneath him. "And how many times must I remind you that I can't stop doing that?" he answered with a snarl. "You may as well ask me to stop breathing."

His wife gasped beneath him, the stormy swirl of blue peeking through her half-closed lids. "Mine," he husked, gently holding her knees and impaling her with a long stroke. "My wife. I shall never take another."

Katara panted, seemingly lost in the pleasure of his love. The sensation of her sensuous cavern milking his flesh pushed him over the edge. Holding onto her hips, he lost himself within her silken depths, the perfection of the moment folding him into a peaceful embrace.

If only it would last.

Rolling to his side, Zuko pressed a kiss upon her shoulder and pulled her close, thankful that sleep had finally claimed his wife.

He watched as the first rays of sunlight poke through the windows, ushering in another day of uncertainty.

Aside from making love to Katara, he had spent the night thinking of his options.

He would never forget the guilt he felt over Azula's "death." He had mourned a sister that never really existed. He knew now that Azula had never loved him. He knew now that there was no one to redeem. His idea of what a sister should be…

Azula wasn't it.

He shuddered, wondering how he had escaped the torments that had twisted her soul. They were both children of Ozai and Ursa. She had been their father's favorite… the prodigy. Perhaps that had worked in his favor. Maybe it was Ozai's influence that had warped his sister.

JianJun… his nephew.

Upon seeing the boy, he had felt the knife of betrayal twist in his gut. He pitied the child, and he knew he could not let the child suffer. There had to be a way. Something had to be done to save him.

Placing a tender kiss upon Katara's sweat-slick brow, Zuko moved out of bed and got dressed. There was only one thing to do.

He would make an alliance with the devil.

--

TBC

Author's Notes—Many "thank yous" to all who have taken the time to review. Reviews really do keep the story flowing. I know you all were expecting Toph's answer to Sokka. It will be in the next interlude chapter. I am terribly sorry to tease like that, but I just couldn't shift their plot line into the main flow of the story. All mistakes are my own. I have no beta reader, so it is difficult to catch the mistakes no matter how many times I read it.


End file.
